Bleach: The War begins
by MiTcH67
Summary: Sequel to Bleach: It all begins After Tom and Ania get settled into their lives in Seretii they must now prepare for the upcoming war, but are they mentally ready for the horrors that wait them on the battlefield?


"Your an idiot you know that", Ania said as she stood over the crumpled body of Mitch while he lay in his bed completley hung over after his large indulgence of drinking last night. "Stop yelling your giving me a killer headache", he moaned as she shook her head "I'll give you a headache" and with that she slapped him over the head causing him to stick his head further under the bed in a vain attempt to shield himself from her onslaught. "So he still trying to sleep it off", a voice said as Tom walked into the room while he stared down at Mitch's body which was wrapped tightly around his blanket. "Yes but I'll make sure he'll be awake in a few minutes", Ania said as Tom slowly walked out of the room not wanting to see what was about to happen to Mitch. "So what do you plan to do in an attempt to make me jump up from my bed", Mitch said as he peered out from under his blanket to find Ania was about to release her sword "You aren't going to shove me in one of those illusions now are you", he said. Ania just grinned at him "Perhaps an illusion or would you rather the real thing", she said as she stopped releasing her blade and walked towards Mitch who immeaditley leapt up from his bed and strapped Ashura to his back. "Look I'm up its a miracle no need to do anything rash now" he said racing out the door while Ania smiled at her achievement. As wandered outside Tom stared at her almost as if to say "What the hell did you do to make him react like that".

"Alright so you dragged me out of my recovery session now what do you want", Mitch said as he laid down agaisnt a tree his cool blue eyes staring at Ania while he brushed his blonde hair back. She glared up at him with those icy blue eyes and shook her head because Mitch was sitting down again after she worked so hard to arise him from his earlier stupor. The wind carrassed her short bright blonde hair gently along with her cloak while Mitch continued staring down at her refusing to budge. "Have I ever told you that you look quiet attractive when your angry", he said hoping his flattery might make her calm down but it instead fired her up more as he leapt from the tree avoiding the red fire cannon she shot at him. He gazed back up at where he was a few minutes ago to find a huge hole in the tree, "Well I won't be able to find out what you want if you don't talk to me". "I want you to sit down with me and Tom to talk us through what we are going to do tommorow as we have no idea" "She's right you know", Tom said as he emerged from behind a tree as Mitch spun around wondering how long he had been there. "Alright fine come with us to the bar and I'll discuss everything you need to know over a few drinks" as he turned around to leave he found Ania standing in front of him glaring at him. "No drinks you've had more than enough" "I meant tea must you always jump to conclusions about me" he said while Ania shook her head. "Idiot" she called back to him as Mitch just grinned "You know I just love how your so kind to me makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside".

The three of them grabbed a seat at the bar while Mitch devoured a plateful of food his hangover obviously dissappeared and was replaced with a ravenous appetite. "Quit stuffing your face and talk to us" Ania said as he gazed up from his food half hanging from his mouth and swallowed it taking a deep breath. "Well what is there to say tommorow I'll come and get you both from your squads and you'll follow me towards the 1st squad barracks where the captain commander will give us our orders". Pushing his plate aside Mitch rose to leave as Ania and Tom quickly followed behind him "Wait were are you off to" Tom called out as he spun around "Well there is a war tommorow I'm doing some last minute training care to join me".

"What are we going to be learning today" Tom asked Mitch as he unsheathed Ashura and took his stance "I'm teaching you nothing decided we should have a free for all battle should be good fun". Ania and Tom both looked across at each other finding this concept of training a little strange but unsheathed their swords because Mitch was taking this seriously. "So who do we go for then" Ania asked as Mitch grinned "Thats the beauty you can target anyone just pick your opponent and attack but don't forget to watch your back" flames erupted around Mitch as he released his sword and vanished from both Ania and Tom sights. Both of them released their swords as their eyes darted around the battlefield wondering where Mitch was going to pop up "Well this is something new" Ania said as Tom looked across at her to find she had stopped looking for Mitch and raced towards him as he quickly raised his blade up to block a strike.

"Well long as they don't sense me I may as well wait up here" Mitch said as he sat down on top of a large cliff and stared down at Ania and Tom duking it out. "Juunshui Yuga" a pink blast erupted from Kanzenbi and raced towards Tom as a dark red reiatsu blast slammed into the opposing force causing both to explode sending a pillar of dust billowing into the air. Ania raced through the dust using it as a mirage while Tom's eyes darted about wildly trying to follow her, she then exploded from behind him lunging forward and missing his back by inches. Looking up she saw a black figure soaring through the air towards her at a super fast speed "So there you are Mitch" she said as Ashura slammed into the ground where she had been a second ago. Turning around he parried a blow of Tom's away and then ducked under swing from Ania before spinning his foot along the ground and taking both of their feet out knocking them to the floor. He burst forth from the dust as a second later the two followed behind him as they both extended their right hands and began to chant "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south Destructive Art 31: Shot of red fire". A red orb shot out from their hands and raced towards Mitch who turned around and fired two little bolts of lighting from his finger tip into the centre of the red orbs denoating them in mid air. "A precisiley aimed kido spell can stop another one be best to remember that" he said swinging Ashura down sending a huge fireball racing towards both of them. Doding the blast with shunpo Ania quickly had to move again as Tom had changed opponents and was going for her now, she took an extra step on her shunpo creating a clone which turned back around and began to engage with Tom. "Excellent idea using a clone there Ania" Mitch praised her for a second only for him to duck under a swing from her. Dissappearing from her view he re emerged behind her but now there were 5 clones surrounding her as the real Mitch walked off towards Tom waving back to her. "Have fun fighting my clones".

"since when did Ania learn how to use clones" Tom thought to himself as he danced around the swings from Ania's clone. Ducking under one of them he pointed the tip of his blade at her heart as a huge spirit tiger raced forward from the blade and pounched on the clone tearing it to shreds. Just when Tom thought it was over he felt a knee slam into his lower torso knocking the wind from him, slowly he looked up to find Mitch grinning down at him. "Never let your guard down" was all he said his fist connecting with Tom's face and sending him crashing down into the dirt. "Learn to heed your own advice" Ania's voice rang out behind him as Kanzen bi flew through the air but clashed with Ashura as Mitch stood perfectly still but his hand was placed over his back. "Who said I let my guard down I knew you were coming" he said as Ania jumped back and fired a Juunshui yuga blast at him. Mitch teleported away from the blow as it raced towards Tom who managed to stand up only for the blast to knock him back over again. "Whoops sorry about that Tom" Ania called out while Mitch had dropped to the floor laughing a few feet away. "Nice aiming there Ania" he said leaping to his feet to avoid her slash at his head. "For once can you take a training lesson seriously" she said to him as Mitch wagged his finger "Now now no need to get angry I'm just warming up I'll get serious now".

"Alright play time over kiddies time to unleash your bankai's and we can really get started" Mitch said angling Ashura horizontally as flames engulfed his entire body and he entered into his bankai form. Tom and Ania did the same thing as the three of them stood there waiting for one to make a move . "Well then if no one is willing to move then I'll start us off" Mitch said slashing Ashura through the air and sending two fireballs racing towards Ania and Tom who using Shunpo avoided the attack and finally began to move. "Kage Geikdo" Tom roared out as a dark red reiatsu blast flew towards Mitch who swung Ashura down sending a fireball to intercept the blast. Wanting to be part of the action a pink reiatsu blast flew from Ania's spear and collided with the two other blasts in the middle of all three of them. Using this to his advantage Mitch dashed off towards Ania while a clone of his raced to engage Tom. Exploding out of the dust he expected to find Ania waiting for him but to his dissapointment found she wasn't there. "Come out to play Ania I'm waiting", behind him he heard a high pitched whistling as he blocked the three little rose petals that she had shot from inside the dust. "Sneaky I like that" suddenly there was a huge explosion behind him as Ania raced out of the dust and swung Kanzen Bi through the air as Mitch blocked the blow with Ashura. As they both stood locked together in mid air Mitch didn't have time to see the clone of Ania behind him as she twirled her spear around and fired off three more little rose petals towards the unsuspecting Mitch. At the last second though using Shunpo he avoided them as they pierced through what Mitch thought was the real Ania only to find she dissappeared as the real one vanished from his sights as well. "Man stop moving so much can't you stay still and fight in an engagement for more than 10 seconds" "Aww does my fighting style annoy you because you can't clash blades together and actually have to think well poor Mitch" Ania's voice echoed around the mist as Mitch closed his eyes and tried to feel out where she was.

Mitch's clone sliced through another after image of Tom as he gazed around the battlefield trying to find where the real one was located "Come on Tom its not fun for me if I spend half the time searching for you". "Well you've found me" Tom said as he appeared behind Mitch pointing the end of his blade into his eyes as the crystal on the end of his sword began to glow white. "Well I'm safe to say your out of commission now" as Tom turned to go though he felt a searing hot pain through his back as he looked behind to find a long slash mark across his back while Mitch stood there compleley unphased by his technique. "Thats impossible unless, ah it makes sense now your a clone" "Nice observation there pity it took you to long to figure it out". As Mitch raced towards Tom a spear flew out of no where and pierced Mitch's heart as the clone faded away and Ania was left standing behind it. "Nice fighting Mitch was going to be hard even if he was a clone" "You think Mitch was hard well get ready", Ania said vanishing from Tom's sight appearing behind him as she grabbed Kanzen Bi and swung around as Tom traded blow for blow with her each one watching carefully for their opponent to make a mistake.

"Where the bloody hell is she" Mitch said becoming more impatient as he couldn't sense her and went venturing off into the dust which was still slowly clearing from the battlefield. Through the dust he could see two shadowy figures racing around the battlefield weapons swinging through the air as he guessed that would have to be both of them. "Well I could use a sneak attack but thats unlike me so I think I'll just race in their and knock both of them away" as Mitch charged out through the dust at a super fast speed towards Ania and Tom who were to pre occupied to notice him. "Suprise" he roared out as his fist slammed into Tom's face sending him spiralling towards the ground. Ania went to move but was a tad to slow as Mitch had already moved his foot knocking her to the ground as well while he raced down towards the ground his sword aimed straight for Tom who was slowly picking himself off the ground. Just as Mitch's blade was about to stab into Tom's head he rolled away causing Ashura to slam into the ground and get stuck. "Well thats just brilliant" Mitch muttered to himself as Tamashii Seigei began to glow a dark red and a huge Kage Gekido blast was shot straight towards him. Vanishing from sight he re appeared behind Tom as his fist raced through the air but Tom was ready this time parrying away with his sword. Racing straight towards Tom he vanished from Tom's sight re appearing behind him as his hand was outstretched ready to grab Ashura. Flying through the air though Kanzen Bi landed on his hand pinning him to the ground as his left hand struggled to reach forward and grab his zanpukto. "Aww come on no fair its meant to be free for all stop ganging up one me" Mitch whined as Ania removed Kanzen Bi from his hand. "Why are you complaining I'd thought you love the idea of 2 agaisnt 1 its more of a challenge for you" Ania said as she slowly walked away from Mitch who grinned as he lunged forward putting his right hand at the top of his blade and his other hand on the hilt as a pillar of flames erupted around him. "Oh I'm enjoying this in fact I'm enjoying this so much I'll show another one of my moves you haven't seen in great detail for some time". Tom and Ania both stepped back slightly as the flames danced around his entire body sending a huge heatwave knocking both of them to their feet "His reiatsu its rising rapidly at this rate his body won't be able to handle it" Tom said as Ania finally reliased what he was doing "He's not going to use it for himself but to throw at us I think this is his flaming wolf fang technique". Before both of them could turn to high tail it out of there the flames exploded from Mitch's body as his voice echoed throughout the entire battlefield "FLAMING WOLF FANG". A huge explosion of flames scorched the ground turning it black as Ania and Tom were both thrown to the ground while a gale forced wind ripped the ground to pieces. After all the chaos had finished they slowly managed to get to their feet but not without injuries their garments were torn and Ania had a gash across her head while Tom's right hand was leaking alot of blood. Mitch stood in the middle of the blackened ground leaning on Ashura panting as he gazed across at the two and grinned "Well its nice to know after that outburst of reiatsu I still managed to get you two" "You are at a disadvantage now though using all that reiatsu you'll be alot weaker than us now" Ania pointed out as Mitch picked Ashura up and rested it on his shoulder "Oh don't worry about me if I use to much reiatsu and fall behind I'll just resort to my vizard form how does that sound".

"Incinerate Ashura" Mitch cried out as he swung his zanpukto down and a huge fireball erupted from the tip. It raced towards Tom and Ania who both leapt to the side avoiding the attack. Amongst the dust and debris Tom raced behind Ania as he swung Tamashii Seigei through the air and just managed to graze her shoulder causing a little cut as a trickle of blood dropped onto his blade. Spinning her spear around the petals dislodged themselves and formed into her flower warrior "Bara Ansatsusha". Stabbing his sword into the ground a strange blood red mist formed in front of Tom as his huge hulking red giant began to form "Fukushuu Bushi". "Well I'm going to step back from this encounter seeing as I have no beasts to summon and my ultimate move would more than likeley kill both of you so enjoy" Mitch said leaping back as the two beasts clashed swords together shaking the entire ground. Tom's giant sliced the head off Bara Ansatsusha's head sending petals flying everywhere "Your warrior can't endure much if its sliced that easiley" Tom said as Ania just grinned while the petals floated back re forming its head. A gale forced wind tore a hole right through Fukushuu Bushi stomach but he to quickly regenerated his wound swinging his giant claymore down which Bara Ansatsusha's easiley dodged moving as fast as the wind as both the arms and legs of Fukushuu Bushi were sliced cleanley off as he crashed to the floor his wounds regenerating alot more slower than they first did. "So your monster regenerates much faster if there is blood lust in your system while mine regenerates at the same speed regardless" Ania said as more slash wounds appeared across Fukushuu Bushi who swung his sword around in vain trying to slice the incredibly speedy Bara Ansatsusha but having no luck. Picking up Tamashii Seigei Tom let his warrior dissolve back into his blade while Ania's flower warrior re attached itself to her spear as well. "Bravo bravo that was brilliant" Mitch called from above clapping his hands "I enjoyed that little bout quiet alot". "Perhaps we should call it a day Mitch" Tom called out as he just grinned "Why there's still plenty of time left in this day and I'm still able to walk" "Your unbelievable just call it quits remember last time this happened you almost died" Ania said joining in on the argument as Mitch sighed "Fine we'll stop but only because you asked so niceley".

"I tell you training sure takes alot of energy out of you I'm starving" Mitch said as he slurped down his 5th bowl of ramen in only a matter of minutes while Tom and Ania stared at him completley bewildered. "How can you eat that much in such a short time" Ania said pushing her food away as watching him eat made her loose her appetite. "Easy consuming large amounts of reiatsu makes me hungry, say you gonna finish that?" Mitch asked as Ania pushed her food towards him and in a split second he grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth. "Phew well now that I've finished eating how about some sake to wash all that food down" Mitch said as Ania glared coldly at him across the table "Alright then guess not...". "well are you two all prepared for tommorow" Mitch asked both Ania and Tom as they walked out of the bar and into the gardens of Seretii. "Yes I think we are both ready now thanks Mitch for all your help you've been a great teacher we couldn't have done it without you" Tom said as they reached the crossroad that lead off to their different barracks. "Well enjoy the rest of free time you have because once this war starts you'll barley have anymore" Mitch called back to them as he walked off towards the 11th squad barracks for a brief cat nap to restore himself after their training session.

"Well tommorow the war starts and my life will change forever" Ania said to herself as she slowly strolled through the gardens staring up at the sun setting onto the horizon as the cherry blossom flowers slowly wafted towards the ground. "I wonder if we've prepared enough I mean Mitch has taught us basically everything we will need to know but will that still be enough". As she slide the door open to her room and tossed Kanzen Bi into the corner she slumped down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Well there's no point pondering over it now may as well get a goods night sleep since I'll need to be at my wits tommorow".

Tom lay in his bed at the 9th squad barrack's staring outside his window at the night sky as he thought about tommorow as well. "Well tommorow begins the bloodshed that will last for a long time I just hope I don't get caught up in the slaughter". Rolling over to face the wall he stared at Tamashii Segei in the corner as an image of the wise old tiger flashed in his mind "Always remember Tom the best way to resolve conflict is with the least bloodshed that way no one loses" his voiced echoed throughout his mind as Tom closed his eyes to fall asleep "I'll remember that wise old tiger".

"So Hanza you ready for tommorow" Mitch said as he sat on the deck of his room drinking sake with the ninja. "As ready as I can be how about yourself oh great commander" "Hah I was always ready for battle I just can't wait to fight all those commanders of the White Lotus Society who knows how strong they will be it excites me". "You know your eagerness for battle worries me sometimes old friend just don't get to caught up in it otherwise you'll be consumed and become nothing more than a barbarian always looking for a better fight". "Don't worry Hanza I have some control over it now lets enjoy this peace and quiet because it'll be the last we shall have for quiet some time".

"Master Han what are your orders" the 13 commanders of the White Lotus Society said as they knelt down alongside with the 13 co-commanders awaiting their orders. "For now we wait for Soul Society to strike first as I believe they will try to re capture the village that we have taken only a few weeks ago then after they are tired from their assault we shall send a strike force in to wipe the remaining ones out". "Master Han let me do this please" Yakra said as his hand rested on the scar Mitch gave him at their last encounter. "No Yakra I think this time I'll send Shang out to deal with them" "It would be my pleasure sir" a tall lanky blonde haired man said. His red eyes glared with the delight of his chance at fighting Mitch who he heard was quiet the warrior "I shall prepare my men to attack on your command".

Mitch stood before the captain commander inside the 1st squad barracks awaiting his orders from the old man. "Alright Mitch here's what I want you and your squad to do. Recently we lost a village to the White Lotus Society and since then they captured that area they have taken hostages and unfortunatley we don't know whether they are dead alive. Now your job is go there eradicate all the men and if there are any surviors bring them back alive to us I trust you can do this" "Of course Captain Commander I'll tell everyone in my group and we'll mobilise straight away". Mitch raced towards the gardens as Ania,Tom,Ryu and Yan were already standing there awaiting their squad leader to return with their orders. "Alright guys follow me we're off to a section of Rukongia that has been captured by the White Lotus Society and have been given orders to eradicate every enemy that is there and rescue whatever hostages are alive". "Do we have to kill everyone that we see though" Tom said as they started following Mitch towards their destination. "Well its either we kill them or they kill themselves remeber what happened last time if they fail a job they tend to commit Seppeku so either way they'll die Tom". "well if its not by my hand then I don't mind".

As they arrived at their location Mitch found the entire village burnt and razed to the ground. Buildings turned black while the dirt beneath them was a mixture of brown and red, there were piles of corpses littered on the ground ranging from villages to shinigami's and the odd White Lotus memeber. "My god is this what war looks like how horrible" Tom said feeling sick from the sight of all this blood. "Step catiously there's no telling where the enemy may be hiding, keep your senses open at all time" Mitch said unsheathing Ashura from his back and slowly walking into the village his mind open trying to find even the slightest burst of reiatsu.

"Hey you were right Raltz they did send those dirty shingami bastards to find us" one of the White Lotus Society memebers said to a scruffy looking man who was obviously the leader of this group. "Heh these bastards have a pretty low reiatsu this will be to easy take your pick boys but be sure to leave the pretty blonde one out that one's mine I plan to have some fun with her". "Guys watch out" Mitch blurted out a second to late as 12 warriors burst from the shadows and surrounded the 4 of them in a circle grinning wickedly at the prey they just caught. "Well well well what do we have here a group of shinigami's sent to qwell our little force from this humble village. Jee they must be loosing it sending a bunch of weaklings out to deal with us although I must say their taste in women is quiet good" Raltz said as he winked at Ania who turned away in disgust. "You think us to be weak pity your the stupid ones we mereley hid our reiatsu to lure you moron's out" Mitch said grinning as Raltz stepped back startled "Your bluffing thats impossible" "Want a bet". With that the reiatsu of all four memebers in Mitch's group shot up way past the White Lotus boys who stepped back in fear as Mitch stared grinning at them like a maniac. "well now that you're all out here lets clean the filth up I say we get 4 guys each and Ania since this guy is so into you can take him all by yourself prove to me your not the damsel in distress" "It would be my pleasure". As Mitch, Tom and Ania released their blades the White Lotus men raced towards them blades swinging through the air. Dodgidng each blow with apparent ease Mitch emerged behind them all "Oi try aiming your swings amaeturs" "Don't mock us bastard" one of the men said as his blade was swung with all his might towards Mitch who caught it in mid air with his bare hands. "Is that all you got" he said as Ashura flew through the air and cleaved the man in half as he let go of the man's blade Mitch vanished from their site as one more man's body was cut to sunders. "what the fuck where is he" the remaining two roared as he reappeared in front of one slicing his head clean off before plunging his blade through the final man's stomach. As the blade erupted out the other side he fell onto Mitch's shoulder spluttering blood everywhere "Even though we have lost and died I still have fufilled my mission".

"Ryu how you handling your boys over there" Mitch called over to the young shimgai who was having some trouble fending four fully grown off him "Umm I'm not quiet used to fighting this many perhaps I may require some help". "Alright buddy its coming your way Raging fires of the north combine with the fire and sun god to obliterate the earth Destructive Art 89: Fire blast" a huge X shaped flame erupted from both of Mitch's hand as it raced towards the four men and Ryu. QUick to re act Ryu and 2 of the men leapt out of the way using shunpo but the remaining two were just a tad slower as the huge blast engulfed them burning them to blackened ashes. "Thanks for that Commander I think I can handle the remaining ones" Ryu said as he clashed blades with the two remaining men who were still over confident they could defeat a boy nearly half their age. Ducking under one of the men's blow Ryu slashed across his chest sending blood spraying everywhere while the man dropped to the floor screaming in agony and drowning in a pool of his own blood. "You bastard" the remaining man said as he charged towards the boy who vanished from his site appearing behind him a second later as the man dropped to the floor with blood leaking out of his body. "Impressive you stabbed him twice while moving with shunpo thats quiet something there Ryu" Mitch said as the boy sank to one knee "Thank you commander sir I appreactiate your praise" "Hey cut the formalities alright it makes things akward for me" "Of course sir right away".

"Binding Art 30: Beak-Stab Triple Beam" Tom chanted as three beaks formed an arc and trapped another one of his opponents agaisnt the wall. "Gah curse you dirty shinigami fight like a man and kill me" "I will not shed any blood you can do that for me Shinjitsu Gensou" the crystal hovering above Tom's sword began to glow a bright white colour as the remaining two men felt their swords slowly being raised agaisnt their own will. A second later their blades pierced their hearts as they dropped to the floor dead. Releasing the other two from their binding re straints they raced towards Tom who parried away their blows easiley while he charged up a Kage Gekido blast. Turning behind they went to attack Tom again but were to late as a huge dark red reiatsu blast crashed into them killing them instantly. "I thought you said you wouldn't draw blood" Mitch said as Tom spun around to face him "I didn't draw any blood if you look my attack doesn't draw any blood but internally damages them less mess that way" "Right well whatever helps you sleep at night my boy".

"Ummm Mitch sir could I please get some assistance over here unfortunatley I'm not well trained to take four fully trained men in combat yet" Yan said appearing behind him as he turned around to find the four men pursuing the young boy. "Of course more kill counts for me" Mitch said as he raised Ashura in the air while flames began to dance around the entire blade. "Incinerate Ashura" he swung the blade down and a huge fireball shot out as it raced towards the men who quickly saw what was coming towards them and went to leap out of the way. As two of the men went to stand up they found Mitch standing over them a wicked battle grin plastered on his face "So who's first to die any volunteers". One of the men leapt from the ground his blade ready to pierce Mitch's heart but he never got the chance as his head was lopped clean off. The remaining one went to reach for his blade as Ashura was stabbed into his palm he reeled back roaring in pain and trying to free his hand while Mitch casually strolled towards his face. "So how to kill you now to easy since you can't move". "You son of a bitch" a voice roared out behind him as he turned around to find one man leaping through the air with his blade flying down towards Mitch head. He stopped just inches away from his head as his upper body slowly slide from his lower body and dropped to the floor with a bloody splat, Yan stood behind his torso his blade angled horizontally and covered completley in blood. "Nice work there Yan now would you mind ducking Destructive Art 88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon" a huge spiritaul blast exploded from Mitch's hand as the man behind Yan was engulfed in a giant explosion that left no trace of his body at all. "Holy crap you know those sort of kido spells your amazing Mitch Sensei" Yan said as Mitch laughed "I'm not THAT great but I have learned alot over my years as a shingami". "Well it seems every one of Raltz's minions have been defeated and with apparent ease now all thats left it for Ania to finish the leader off himself.

"Your pretty tough for such a good looking girl" Raltz said as he ducked under a swing from Ania and went to counter attack but was to slow as she had already moved from away from his range. "Don't you have a sword release or are you not that high ranking" Ania said in a mocking tone while Raltz glared at her "I don't need a shikai I'm strong enough to take the likes of you and your petty released sword show me your best" "As you wish Junsui Yuuga". A huge pink blast made of reiatsu crashed into Raltz knocking him to the ground as he tried to leap back up he felt Kazen Bi press agaisnt his neck. "To slow looks like you loose" "Don't underestimate me that much" he roared knocking her blade away with his free hand and lunging forward trying to stab Ania. He missed completley falling to the ground while Ania danced around him with her shunpo laughing. "Your to slow" "I"LL KILL YOU" racing towards Ania he slashed the air violently trying to land a single blow but like an elegant dancer she easiley ducked and danced around everyone one of his attacks. "Time to finish this then Gouka Shinkirou" stabbing Kazen Bi into the ground a huge pink mist surrounded Raltz. "what the fuck is this shit come out and fight like a man oh wait you aren't one". "Bah she's using that cursed technique again" Mitch said as Tom nudged him in the shoulder "Whats wrong with that technique have a little problem last time it was used on you" "Ah shut it Tom thats none of your business" "Oh I think I touched a nerve there" "I swear to god open your mouth one more time and I'll seal it shut with a level 99 binding spell"

Inside the weird pink mist Raltz began to see a shadow move "Ha gotcha you little bitch" as he raced towards the shadow though it turned out to be something he didn't expect. Standing there before him was a tall half dressed brunette who was smiling seductivley at him from behind him multiple women all dressed in incredibly revealing clothing began to wander over towards him. "Take a rest Raltz you deserve it" one of the ladies said as they stroked his face and hair while he laid back compleley mesmeroised and lost in the illusion. "Perfect now my's chance" Ania muttered to herself as she slowly walked into the illusion and snuck up behind Raltz who was busy fondling one of the women. "This can't be real" "Well your right" Ania said as Raltz spun around and felt the cold steel of Kazen Bi plunge deep into his heart. The women slowly dissolved into the pink mist which dispersed the second Ania removed Kanzen Bi from Raltz's body a huge gyser of blood sprayed onto Ania's blade and the dirt as Raltz dropped to his knee's with a shocked look on his face. "Well at least I died thinking I was in paradise" he muttered before dropping into the dirt a slow puddle of his own blood began to form around his lifeless corpse.

"Niceley done Ania you've proven to me you don't always need saving" Mitch said as he patted her on the head. "Well we re captured the village now what do we do I doubt there are any surviors here" Tom said as Mitch closed his eyes. "Your right no one is alive well wait here while I go relay the success of our mission to the captain commander and recieve new orders from him".

"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens Binding Art 77: Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air" a bright blue light erupted in front of Mitch as the markings he drew in his arms glowed blue as well. "Captain Commander this is Mitch we have just finished eliminating the rogue's hanging out in our village what are your orders now". "I wish for you to remain there as we recieved word from Hanza that another strike force with a commander and co-commander coming your way so be prepared" upon hearing this news Mitch cut their conversation short as he raced back towards the village to warn the others.

Bursting from out of the bushes finding out he was just a second to late as his group was already surrounded and easiley outnumbered "Kaso I was to late". "So you must be Mitch the leader of this little group" a deep voice spoke out as Shang stepped out from behind two huge hulking men wielding giant two handed swords. "Ah and you must be the commander that'll make it three I've beaten after you, so what is your name" "My name is Shang and I'm 6th in Command this is my co-commander Lushu" a huge stocky man stood next to Shang. He was easiley double the height and width of Shang while on his back his blade was the same size as he was. "Well its a pleasure to meet you now what exactly brings you to my humble bodings" "I came to clean up the mess you made of our men and also to wipe you guys out as well". "Ah I see well let me know how that goes because if your anything like these boys you'll be dead in no time" the man on the ground next to Mitch went to lift Ashura off his hand but a tiny lighting bolt pierced through his skull leaving his body to drop lifelessley to the floor. Standing over him Mitch's finger was smoking from the white lighting spell he unleashed on the helpless man, picking Ashura up off the ground he rested it on his shoulder as the White Lotus Society men placed their hands on the hilts of their blades ready to attack if he tried anything at all.

"Where's your sense in having some fun killing us without fighting how boring you are" Mitch moaned as Shang laughed. "Ah I quiet like you pity your on the other side we might have been good friends" "Yes well thats the way the tides of fate place us now if you'll excuse me can we skip the chatter and get to the fighting". Shang looked confused "How do you plan to fight while your surrounded and can't do a single thing at all". Mitch grinned "Easy by making you turn around to find your surrounded and outnumbered as well" all the men turned around to find clones of Mitch standing behind them with their swords drawn all wearing the exact same facial expressions. "Impossible no one could create that many clones so quickly" "Well I am speacil after all INCINERATE ASHURA" they all chanted swinging their zanputko's down as 10 huge fireballs all collided at the same spot causing one major explosion. Amongst all the commotion Ania,Tom,Ryu and Yan managed to dart out of the circle and raced into the forest where the real Mitch was already waiting for them. "Nice to see my little diversion worked for now. I suggest you all get ready as they are going to be mighty pissed once they reliased you've slipped their little trap".

As the smoke cleared Shang looked around to find they had managed to get away from him "ARGH FIND THEM NOW" he bellowed as his men fanned off into the jungle while Lushu stood beside him "Shang-Sama what shall I do" "Find them and show no mercy" "Understood".

"Alright everyone I suggest we split up and head into different area's of the bush so its harder for them to get to us all. If you need any help just shoot a red fire cannon into the sky and the nearest person will come to your aid although I hope none of you will need any help now move out".

As Mitch darted through the jungle with 6 Lotus guys on his back he heard a high pitched whistling sailing through the tree's and a few seconds later two of the men behind him had daggers lodged in their skulls. The remaining four stopped suddenly trying to find where their unknown attacker was only to find he was already behind them as his zanputko erupted from one of their stomach's sending blood spewing into the air. The remaining three swung at their attacker who blocked the blade with his wrist guard. A hidden dagger popped out from his right arm as he stabbed another Lotus memeber in the heart and sliced a second attackers head clean off. The last remaining man went to run as the assassin pulled two shurkiens out from a belt on his back and hurled them through the air towards the man. They thudded into his skull as he crashed to the ground compleley lifeless. "Well thanks for the help Hanza thought you'd never show your lazy ass to help us out still could have helped someone else I wanted those 6 kills bastard". "And your welcome to Mitch now perhaps we should split up and help the other guys out" "No you go help Ryu or Yan out I'll go find Shang and tackle him". "Awww why do you always get to have the fun no fair" Hanza said as he raced off towards Ryu's direction while Mitch's reiatsu shot through the roof turning the tree's next to him black from the huge billowing flames. "SHANG COME AND FACE ME" he roared out as his reiatsu continued to soar in hopes that Shang will fall for his little bait and come find a real challenge."HAHAHA trying to bait me Mitch well you've succedded I'll come face you and crush that over cocky attitude of yours"

Glancing over her shoulder Ania found 4 warriors chasing her as she groaned "Only four thats no fun at all". Suddenly though the four of them stopped suddenly and raced off in a different direction as she stopped running and turned around as a huge reiatsu hit her dropping to her knee's to catch her breath. "This reiatsu its incredible such brute strength who the hell is it" her response came as a huge sword slammed into the ground where she had been kneeling down a few seconds ago. Quickly jumping to her feet Ania noticed it was Lushu the co-commander of Shang's squad "Now this is the type of challenge I'm talking about" grinning a huge eruption of pink petals burst from around her body while Lushu smiled "So the pretty girl has quiet some reiatsu I knew I picked the right person to follow".

Ania slide her hand across her zanpukto as it glowed a vibrant pink "Passion, Perfection and Beauty, Destroy Hearts KanzenBi" in a huge eruption of flowers her zanpukto was released while Lushu raised his sword high into the air "Cleave the flesh from their bones Osafune". "What the hell his sword looks like it was raised from the depths of hell" Ania said staring at his released sword. The hilt and handle remained the same but his blade was now jagged along the sides like a saw while at the tip it curved into an upside down U with spikes tips at the end. "Yes my sword has been known to shock quiet a few mainly because its perfect for one thing and that is ripping the flesh from a living person" Lushu said grinning wickedly. He slowly lumbered towards Ania his eyes blazing with madness while his mouth salivated from staring at Ania's soft suttle skin that he imagined tearing clean off with his blade. "I bet you taste real good" "Well you've brought my meaning of sick and twisted to a whole new level" Ania said as she raced towards Lushu her blade raised high in the air swinging down while Lushu stood completley still not moving at all.

Kanzen Bi landed a blow on Lushu but it didn't leave a single scratch at all as he caught the blade in his right hand. "Hah is that the best you got you'll never be able to cut me with that kind of strength let me show you how its done" raising Osafune in the air he swung it down hard but Ania managed to break Kanzen Bi free of his grip and jump back as his blade left a giant crater in the ground. "Phew that was far to close now how can I cut through his thick armour" Ania thought as Lushu stared at the empty crater then glared up at her "Your fast which is lucky for you but sooner or later I'll land a blow and cleave your pretty little arm off". "Thats if you can catch me first" Ania said as she darted behind Lushu and stabbed into his back to find her blade just bounched off his body like it had struck solid metal. Swinging Osafune behind him Ania managed to parry the blow away but the sheer strength of Lushu sent her staggering back a few steps. Regaining her balance she looked up to find Lushu charging towards her like a mad bull his blade racing along the ground carving up the earth. Dodging it using Shunpo Ania re appeared atop a tree hiding her reiatsu from Lushu who roared in anger stomping around trying to find her "I'll have to use my bankai and new move if I'm to pierce through that thick armour of his BANKAI" raising Kanzen Bi into the air a pink petal enveloped her entire body. As the flower exploded she emerged wielding a spear and her outfit had compltely changed into a white shirt and long pants. Lushu felt a surge of reiatsu up in the tree's as he slashed at the branches sending them spewing everywhere only to find no one was there. He felt a spear pierce his side as a slow trickle of blood seeped out from the wound on his side. "So you posses a bankai impressive you still won't be able to beat me". Swinging Osafune through the air he missed Ania's head by mere centimetres, he managed to turn his blade in mid air though and brought it back around as the spikes clipped Ania's arm tearing a chunk of skin off her arm as blood dripped out from the wound and her skin was left a bright pink colour. He pulled off the chunk of skin from his blade and took a bite from it licking his lips. "I was right you are tasty I want some more" throwing Osafune towards Ania as he vanished from sight and re appeared behind Ania as he went to grab her in a lock only to find she dissappeared as well and re appeared above him her spear glowing a bright pink colour. "Juunshui Yuga" the blast exploded from the tip as the huge pink reiatsu blast crashed into Lushu knocking him to the ground sending dust billowing into the air. "Curse you little bitch" Lushu muttered as the dust cleared away to find his shoulder bleeding and his shirt compltely torn off. Leaping into the air he lashed at Ania who easiley ducked under his swing and stabbed his right arm with Kanzen Bi as he roared in pain and clutched at his weeping left arm. He started swining more violently and crazier now as Ania easiley danced through his rage filled blows to appear right in front of him grinning while Lushu looked compleley shocked. "How can pathetic little girl like her be stronger than me its not possible NOT POSSIBLE Destructive Art 63. Thunder Roar Cannon" a huge bolt of electricity threw Ania back as Lushu slashed scraping her shoulder and tearing the skin and part of her shirt off with it. "There happy you got your shot in now I think I'll finish this Spiralling Thorns of a rose" she threw her spear towards Lushu as it twirled around at a super fast speed sending pink flowers scattering across the battlefield. It struck Lushu's heart but kept spinning as thorns erupted from the spear stabbing his body, the spear then flew straight through his body then his heart and exited out the other side before being lodged in a tree smeared in a thick red blood. Lushu stood there compltley shocked obviously dead but his body hadn't figured it out yet, his huge body then dropped from the sky and crashed to the floor in a huge boom. His body lay there in a huge crater filled with his thick red blood as Ania grabbed her spear from the tree and strapped it on her back "Well that was fun while it lasted" touching her pink skin she winced in pain from the fresh skin he had drawn. "Better head back to find Mitch and tell him the good news" as she raced off into the jungle towards Mitch's reiatsu which had suddenly sky rocketed.

"Well it seems your co-commander has been defeated Shang" Mitch said grinning while he stared off into the distant with a shocked look on his face. "Thats impossible Lushu has never lost before who could have possibly done it" "That would be me that defeated him". Gazing up into the tree's Ania was standing there with Kanzen Bi twirling around in her hands. "Ah so it was you that defeated him thought I sensed your reiatsu" Mitch said as she just smiled down at him "So you need any help here" "No stay back he's unfortunatley a bit above the league your ready to face yet. Either you stay here and watch or go help the others out I'd prefer it if you left so I won't have to worry about you and my reiatsu affecting you. "Hey remember I don't need your help I'm not a damsel in distress" Ania objected as Mitch glared at her "Just leave I can't be held responsible if you get affected by my reiatsu since I'm not going to be holding back anything at all and usually people that feel that can't control their bodies and I don't want that happening so leave now". "Unfortunatley for you Mitch I'm not going to be letting her go" Shang said as he raced towards Ania swinging his zanpukto through the air as it inched closer to striking her. As Ania turned around she saw a blur race in front of her and catch the blade in his bare hands as blood slowly ran down his fingers dripping onto the ground. "Mitch are yo..." "GET OUT OF HERE NOW ANIA" he roared as she felt a surge of reiatsu slam into her almost like he was forcing her to leave "Heh how noble of you stopping the blade with your bare hands but now you have any injury and I don't seems I have an advantage over you". Grinning Mitch unsheathed Ashura from his back as it glowed a bright red "Well then seems I'll have to even the score then Rain fire down from the heavens Ashura". Shang took a step back as he felt the full onslaught of Mitch's reiatsu pouring out from him "Incredible reiatsu I've never met a young boy like you before". Vanishing from Shangs site he re appeared in front of him his blade racing faster than Shang's eyes could see as a huge red gash was racked across his hand. "There we're even now" staring at his hand Shang was amazed he moved so fast. "I see you're to strong for me to handle without releasing my sword very well gaze upon it and tremble before my power Shatter the light with darkness Kokuetsu" his sword began to spew forth a black mist that slowly morphed his zanpukto into something wicked looking. The hilt grew two more spikes on each side jutting up and down as the handle turned a dark purple colour, the blade grew two little spikes at the bottom while the tip remained the same but on the right hand side at the top of the blade it curved back to form a tiny little pick on the side. "So this is my blade Kokuetsu what do you think of its power" "Its impressive but I'll judge how good it is once I've viewed its techniques" "Very well here's a taste of one darkness wave" slashing Kokuestu through the air a wave of black energy filled with nothing but hatred, bloodlust and everything dark and evil flew towards Mitch who went to block the attack with Ashura but found the wave went straight through his blade. He found it strange he felt no pain but suddenly he felt a strange darkness creeping up in his soul which started to worry him. "If my attacks don't hit you they generally aim to manipulate the darkness that dwells within your soul and bring it to the surface so let us see what dark secrets and that you hold deep inside you Mitch" "Shang wait I wouldn't do that if I were you" Mitch pleaded as he felt a familiar force stirring deep inside of him. "Why are you afriad of the darkness inside of you see thats your one weakness their I embraced mine and now I have no weakness what so ever". Trying with all his might Mitch pushed the darkness back down inside of him for now but figured it was only a matter of time before more dark attacks sunk into his system and roused the slumbering demon living inside of him. "searing darkness" Mitch heard Shang's voice as he spun around to find his blade was angled vertically upwards while it glowed a deep black colour, he found that he couldn't look away from the blade and a few seconds later Mitch noticed that his eye sight was suddenly gone and all he could see was complelete and total darkness. "What the hell is this I can't see" even though he couldn't see Mitch could still sense Shang racing towards him Kokuetsu flying towards him as he ducked under the blade in time but was to slow for the second attack as he felt a searing hot pain in his right shoulder then could smell his blood rolling down his right arm and dripping onto the ground below him. "Even though your blind have you noticed that your other senes have been heightened this effect is temporary but by the time it wears off you'll be long dead" Shang said chuckling to himself while Mitch stood there his ears open to the sound of Shang walking around the forest trying to confuse where he was. Relaxed as he could be Mitch opened his other senses as they acted almost like a pair of eyes , he could see the strands of Shang's reiatsu that formed an outline of his body. He saw Kokuetsu flying thorugh the air towards his head as Ashura came up and blocked the first, second and third strike successfully then reigned a series of rapid counter attacks while Shang stood there compleley dumbfounded. "How can you possibly attack me without sight" "Thats a secret I won't tell you but thank god my sight has come back I do so enjoy having that". Swinging Ashura through the air a series of fireballs raced towards Shang who swatted them all away and then fired a darkness wave towards Mitch who used shunpo to avoid being anywhere near that wave. "Alright enough childs play can we be serious now" Mitch said as he angled Ashura horizontally to his shoulder while flames billowed around him. "Finally I thought you would never ask" Kokuetsu was then stabbed into the ground as a huge black hole engulfed Shang as they both of them roared in unision "BANKAI".

"Woah can you feel that reiatsu Ania its incredible" Tom said as they both gazed off into the distance where Mitch and Shang were battling. "Now I see why Mitch told me to leave his reiatsu is incredibly powerful and scary it feels so dark and dangerous even though its Mitch" Ania said as the body of four White Lotus warriors were slumped at their feet covered in slash marks. Ryu and Yan suddenly appeared behind them their blades stained red from the blood of their enimies. "Ah there's the old Mitch I remember haven't felt that reiatsu in years" a voice said above them as they all gazed up to find Hanza lying back in a tree eyes shut like he was able to see them fighting from all the way over there.

Shang stood before Mitch completley covered in dark black armour while the helmet he wore was shaped like a demon from the deepest depths of hell. The pick on his blade has extened out to form a sythe on the right hand side while the colour of the blade turned to a dark purple with black mist leaking from it. Mitch grinned baring his razor sharp teeth as Ashura rested on his shoulder flames licking the air from his blade and entire body, the tatoo's on his chest glowed a bright red as his reaitsu shot up again rapdidly while the black mist around Shang exploded as his reiatsu matched Mitch's exactly. "Great this is amazing someone who can match my power I'm so excited to finally have a worthy opponent out of your pathetic little commander group" Mitch said grinning wickedly while Shang stood there unmoved by his lust for battle. "Man of few words I like it better that way but you'll be screaming for mercy when I'm done with you" Mitch roared as he raced forward slamming Ashura into Kokuetsu while Shang was knocked back by the force. "Your powers are impressive for such a young boy but unfortunatley you lack the discpline which I have therefore you shall lose" Shang said as he waved Kokuetsu through the air creating a huge wall of darkness that blocked the sun from view and slowly engulfed the entire battlefield. The darkness spread over Mitch as his eyes were assaulted by the complete darkness he couldn't see Shang but he heard his voice echoeing around the shadows. "So do you feel helpless now that you can't see you'll die not knowing what injuries are inflicted on you" closing his eyes Mitch tried to sense out Shang but found this thick fog blocked all traces of reiatsu. His ears heard something move to what he thought was behind him as he swung Ashura blindly through the air trying to hit his opponent. Missing completley he then felt the touch of cold steel pierece his right arm as warm blood flowed down his arm, swinging again randomly into the darkness only to have no avail Mitch figured he was in a spot of trouble here. Stabbing his sword into the ground as flames billowed around him he concentrated all the reiatsu around him into his blade as the flames slowly dissolved the dark mist "FLAMING WOLF FANG". A huge torrent of flames exploded from around Mitch as the darkness dissolved complteley and Shang was caught up in the huge explosion of flames. Leaning on Ashura Mitch tried to catch his breath as expending all that reiatsu took quiet a toll on his body. "That move is quiet something except its a double edged blade as you're now tired and won't be as quick as your usual self" Shang said pushing a huge boulder out from underneath him as he dusted himself off then slowly walked back towards Mitch who had picked Ashura out of the ground as he gazed up at Shang smiling. "There's one thing you should know about me hinderance's such as being tired barley affect me in fighting so don't think your at an advantage over me otherwise you'll get severly hurt". Vanishing from in front of Shang he re appeared behind him swinging Ashura around at his head Kokuetsu parried his blow away but Mitch delievered a second attack straight away that nearly cleaved through his armour as Shang leapt back staring at the dint in his armour. "Amazing you can still move at such speeds even with your body releasing that much reiatsu before you truley are a worthy opponent for me". "Still even with your immense power you'll never be able to defeat me unless you conquer the darkness inside of you which will be your downfall" Kokuetsu suddenly glowed a bright crimson colour as Mitch readied himself for whatever was thrown at him. "Now be consumed and defeated by your darkness Crimson shades of darkness" a bright crimson light shot towards Mitch as he went to dodge it only to find that it had turned into a dome and slowly closed in on him. "What the hell is this thing" he roared trying to cut his way out of this weird dome that slowly constricted him until it fully enveloped his body as he fell into a huge dark abyss. "Now lets see how you handle your true fears if you manage to escape from this I'll be quiet suprised" Shang said as he watched Mitch falling into the endless shade of darkness.

"That was strange I can't feel Mitch's reiatsu anymore" Ania said as she suddenly looked towards where his reiatsu had been only a few seconds ago. "You don't suppose he's dead do you" Tom said nervously as Hanza laughed from up in the tree. "He isn't dead merley been taken to another place for a few moments but don't worry he'll escape from it soon enough just wait it out".

Opening his eyes Mitch looked around to find he was standing on what was formeley a huge battlefield. Countless bodies littered the ground which was a dark red colour from all the blood that had seeped into the earth. Taking a closer look at the bodies he found they were Shinigami's and wore the symbol for the 9th and 10th squad as well. "Who the hell caused all this destruction could it be the White Lotus Society" suddenly a high pitched scream caught his ears as he raced off towards it direction to find out exactly where he was and what had happened before he got there.

"Thats impossible now way in hell" Mitch stuttered as the sight that almost made him feel sick in the stomach. There standing only a few metres in front of him blood splattered across his face,clothes and blade was well him except his eyes looked compltley different. They were the colour when he put on his vizard mask, red pupils while the rest was pitch black. He had an insane grin spread across his face as another shinigami was impaled on his blade his eyes wide with shock and lifelessness. "Mitch how could you do this to Soul Society after everything they've done you would stab them in the back like this have you lost your mind" Tom roared as he clutched at his right arm which had a huge gash across it. "HAHAHAHA don't lecture me Tom about what they've done for me I was held back by them because they feared my power. They made me do useless petty jobs when I should have been out fighting but they were to worried I would gain so much power I could overthrow them". "Have you lost your mind to bloodlust completley Mitch they would never do that we all care about you" "THATS A LOAD OF SHIT YOU GUYS DON"T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL".

"what the hell is this I'm watching a predication from the future" Mitch muttered to himself as Tom and the other him continued their heated argument. "You had so much potential Ania and I thought you would at least rise to the rank of Captain with us but then you randomly just left without saying anything we were both shattered" "Heh yeah I'm sure Ania was shattered I left didn't seem to me she cared to much for me I'd say more for you if anything". "It still hurt us then we had news that our own men were being slaughtered by someone wielding a fiery blade and we prayed to god it wasn't you but I guess it was". "Awww how sad I've dissapointed both of you I bet the Captain Commander expects me to answer for my crimes well unfortunatley I'm not coming back alive so you'll have to kill me Tom". "I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this but I see your corrupted by bloodlust and power so I have to do what I have to do forgive me old friend". Both of them clashed blades together as the entire earth shook underneath the two captains power "You'll have to do better to best me" Mitch roared as he threw Tom of him then lashed out kicking him across the face with his foot. "Now I'll show you the power I acquired upon leaving Soul Society" he said raking his hand across his face as his vizard mask was formed and a huge tremor shook the ground from the sheer power of his reiatsu. Tom dropped to his knee's as he gazed in awe at the power Mitch had accquired over the two years of leaving Soul Society. "Now do you see why I leftto gain this power which was denied by those senile simple minded Shinigami's back there" , "This power I'm sensing you've broken the boundary between your Hollowification and Shinigami form haven't you". "Yes I found a way to shatter that boundary so I could surpass my current strength and this is the result" "AT THE COST OF YOUR OWN SOUL THOUGH" Tom roared as Mitch just grinned baring his razor sharp teeth inside his hollow mask. "I'll do anything to attatin this power last time I checked I didn't need a soul or heart anymore and I'm pretty sure Ania did a good enough job shattering both of those last time we talked". "Well enough talk Tom if your here to kill me then get the job over with" Mitch said as he vanished from Tom's sight and appeared behind a split second later. He managed to get Tamashii Seigei around to block Ashura but Mitch easiley rolled his blade off and landed a second blow that slashed Tom's left arm sending blood spluttering onto Ashura. "This blade has tasted much blade but I think your's is the best he's had so far isn't that right Ashura" suddenly the wolf appeared next to Mitch except he had a look of sheer bloodlust and madness in his eyes. They burned with a raging inferno as blood dripped from his razor sharp fangs "Mmm yes been awhile since I've tasted the blood of a captain I want more".

"He's strength is monsterous I can't believe how much power he has gained over such a short time" Tom said panting as blood dripped from the gashes across his arms,chest and legs. "I may actually die here if I don't get help soon" "So Tom I sense your reiatsu is slowly dropping down its only a matter of time before it drops to low give up and retreat now". "I'm not going to let your power and bloodlust leave this place to harm more people even if it costs me my life I'll stop you right here and now" "You may try Tom but ultimatley by yourself you shall fail". "Really well perhaps I can help even the odd's up here Spiralling Thorns of a Rose" a spear burst from the shadows spinning at a super fast speed as it pierced through Mitch's lower torso and exploded out the other side sending blood flying into the air. "Ah Ania I was wondering when you might show up to help Tom how unlike you to help others out never thought you'd care" "Oh I care about certain people you unfortunatley weren't one of them". "Haha your coldness brings back memories and its quiet good to see you as well may I add". A weird white substance erupted from the hole in Mitch's lower torso as his wound healed over compleletley but his skin was now a pale white colour like a hollow's skin. "Rapid regeneration so you have passed beyond the barrier into hollow's power how animalisitc" Ania said as she appeared next to Kanzen Bi picking it up as she lunged forward at Mitch who easiley side stepped her first swing then parried her rapid second attack away with apparent ease."Incinerate Ashura" Mitch roared as three huge fireballs erupted from his zanpukto and flew towards Tom who dodged the blast then powered up a kage gekido blast while Ania also charged a Juuinshui Yuga blast. Both were unleashed at the same time and intertwined increasing the attacks power as it thundered into Mitch causing a enormous explosion crumpling a nearby mountain and leaving a giant crater in the ground. "We did it there's no way he could withstand that attack power" "Wrong again" a voice came from the huge dust cloud as a shadowy figure slowly got to its feet and walked into view. The entire left side of Mitch had been turned completley white and a set of razor sharp claws now extened from his finger tips "The only way to kill me is to not leave a single trace of my body left standing otherwise it'll completley regenerate itself". Extending his right hand a black orb slowly began to form as Ania and Tom both knew he was about to fire a cero blast at them. Readying themselves to move at the last second he extended his left hand as another orb slowly formed leaving them both confused as to what he was about to do. "Now have a taste of my dual cero" he slammed both fists together as the two orbs merged together creating one incredibly huge one that crackled with electricity. The dual cero erupted from his fist with an incredible force ripping the very earth from the ground as both Tom and Ania reliased they couldn't avoid this attack at all. A cataclymsic explosion shook the entire ground and toppled tree's miles away from the battleground as the sun was blotted out by the amount of dust that was sent flying into the sky from the sundered earth.

"Am I really going to be like this further down in my life its not possible I never thought the way I act now would affect me that much" Mitch said compleley speechless as he watched the other him laughing his head off at the destruction he caused. "Your still alive impressive I'd expect nothing more from the captains of the 9th and 10th squad respectivley" the other Mitch said cranning his neck around to find both Tom and Ania standing on the cliff above him bruised, bloody and battered compleley. "Even using a move with that much reiatsu hasn't affected him in the slightest he's a monster now" Tom said as he slowly got to his feet to find Mitch was already standing right in front of him. "Well its wonderful having this lovley reunion but unfortunatley for you two I'm bored so now you guys die" he said coldly as Tom swung Tamashii Seigei back but was to slow as Ashura swung faster than the naked eye could see and lopped his arm off sending a fountain of blood spraying into the air while his arm dropped to the floor lifeless. Dropping to his knee's more in shock than pain he gazed at the stump that was his arm then looked back up at Mitch who swung Ashura around again lopping Tom's head clean off. His head stopped right at Ania's feet his cold lifeless eyes staring at her with a look of sheer horror, his body remained kneeling for a few more seconds until it toppled over and just lay there. "Well there goes Tom the 9th squad captain now according to him karma should come back to get me so are you going to be karma Ania and extract revenge". "Of course I'll be the one to kill you and it'll be that easy for me" Ania said as she lunged forward stabbing the air where Mitch was a few seconds ago. She quickly spun around to parry away a blow from Ashura only to duck under a swing from his fist then foot "Not bad you dodged three attacks I'm impressed you've improved since we last met". "More than you can imagine Gouka Shinkirou" Ania stabbed her spear into the ground sending a pink mist flooding around the arena as Mitch laughed "Not this little trick again come now what images of desire could you possibly fill into my brain its time I ended this little game now". Raising Ashura into the air a swirl of red,blue and black reiatsu slowly spiralled towards the top of the blade where they connected together then shot off into the sky and ground. ""Judgement fire and ice lay waste to the earth" Mitch raised Ashura high to the sky which suddenly glowed a bright red colour sending multiple fireballs slamming down to the ground. "What the hell is this technique" she said leaping about avoiding each fireball by mere centimetres "Not bad but now try this". As he slammed Ashura into the ground it began to glow a bright blue colour, suddenly a huge pillar of ice burst from the ground next to Ania and then another and another until they were exploding all over the place. "Your doing pretty well to dodge them all but try to dodge this as well "Hyouketsu jigoku yakedo kyuuten" swinging Ashura down a spiral of fire and ice raced towards her. She managed to dodge that attack only for a pillar of ice to encompass one half of her body freezing her compltley in place as the flesh was burned off her skin. "Well what do we have here seems I caught something in my trap and its still alive" Mitch said as he ran Ashura over Ania's neck slowly while she winced from the pain of her entire left hand body having its skin torn off. "Just hurry up and kill me you cold hearted bastard" she said spitting at Mitch who laughed "I find it ironic you calling me cold hearted when look at what you did to me all those years back. As a result of that you helped create what I am today so be proud Ania your noble and frosty heart created such a monster". "You know whats also ironic to me the fact your encompassed in the very ice that surrounds your heart" slowly Mitch ran his blade down Ania's neck to the top of her chest nicking her skin causing blood to slowly drip down her chest as he lapped it up hungrily licking his lips. "Mmmm tasty your blood tastes good I wonder if you taste just as good" leaning forward he licked her neck while his blade continued to move down into her shirt tracing the outline of her heart. "Now where does this scene seem familiar to me ahh yes thats right brings me back to when you used that desire move agaisnt me and manipulated my hidden desires. Then after that technique you procedded to wrench my heart from my chest with what you said ah yes good memories". "Well it seems we are in a similar position now you're all tied up and having diserable things happening to you which you like even though you won't say it" he said as Ashura sliced the bottom half of her top off leaving a tiny portion left. He continued to run his blade along her stomach drawing tiny amounts of blood which he lapped up as they cascaded down her chest stopping just above her waist. "So are we enjoying this Ania" Mitch said as he slowly ran his right hand running his fingers through her hair while his left hand continued to carve a pattern across her chest. He stopped suddenly as he sliced his finger with his blade and then began to draw strange patterns across her exposed skin with the blood dripping out from his finger.

"There finished" he said after 10 minutes of drawing across her entire body she had incredibly artistic patterns and markings across her entire body made from the fresh blood of Mitch's finger. "Now you look perfect I think its time to finish this" he said removing his vizard mask then grabbing Ania's face and pulling it towards his as their lips locked together in a kiss. Ania went to clamp down on Mitch's tongue but was to slow as he already thought ahead and clamped down hard locking it in place while he carrassed it with his tongue. The sudden pleasure Ania was feeling was compltley drained away as he felt a sharp stabbing pain in her heart and as Mitch's tongue unlocked itself from her's and her mouth was free she gazed down at her chest to find Ashura was stabbed straight into her heart. "Just as you pierced my heart and broke it I'll return the favour" twisting Ashura inside her Ania felt her heart being ripped to shreds as she felt her life force slowly draining away as blood trickled out from her wound soaking what was left of her cloak a bright red. Pulling his blade free Ania's body slumped to the floor compltley dead as he knelt down and kissed her on the forehead "Farewell Ania I'll always remember you".

"So Mitch do you like what your going to become in the near future" his other self said turning around and staring at him with those cold dark red eyes of his. "Thats impossible I'll never become like that" "Oh but deep down inside you know this will happen its your ultimate fear the darkness that dwells inside of you and in time you'll succumb to it". "Its inevitable one day all these events will happen but it won't matter you'll walk with all this power and no one will be your equal won't that make you happy". "NO I won't become like that" Mitch roared unsheathing Ashura and charging towards his other self. Swinging his blade down onto his head only to find that he vanished in a thick mist and re appeared behind him "You can't kill me since I'm not physically here". "Let me out of this place now" "Sorry you'll be stuck here with all these corpses including your two dead friends whose bodies have been masscred pretty badly". His other self then dissappeared leaving Mitch all by himself in the bloodied battlefield that he had created.

"Ah yes soon the darkness will consume his heart and destroy him from inside there and it'll all be done with" Shang said as he watched on from outside the dark zone.

"How the bloody hell do I get out of here" Mitch said as he sat down on the ground racking his brain for an answer. He didn't even bother looking over at his two friends corpses that suddenly picked themselves up off the ground as their limbs were regenerated into the white skin of a hollow's. Sensing a surge of reiatsu he looked up to find both Tom and Ania in strange hollow looking forms. Tom's head was replaced by a tigers face while his right arm had turned into a buff tigers arm with razor sharp claws as his eyes were coloured exactly like Tamashii Seigei's. Ania's face looked exactly like a panthers while her entire left side was replaced with the weird hollow skin leaving her with razor sharp claws and feet much like that of Kanzen Bi. "What the hell is happening now" he said standing up as the both of them lumbered towards him their zanpukto's hanging loosley in their hands. "You killed us and now we want revenge" "Yes spilling your blood should satisfy us" Ania said licking her lips as she lunged forward swinging Kanzen Bi through the air only for Mitch to block her blow with Ashura. He then ducked under a swing from Tom and knocked him to the floor with a Thrust kido spell then did the same thing to Ania. "I can't kill them again if I do there goes the last of my sanity I need to find a way out of here now" muttering to himself as both Tom and Ania stood up and charged towards Mitch at the same time. "Never thought I'd be fighting defensivley but guess I have no choice here" he said ducking under both their swings then parrying away another blow before extending his fingers and trapping them both to the ground with Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars. "Now that they're held being held in place for awhile I'll break myself out of here using the only way I know possible" angling Ashura he activated his bankai and then formed his vizard mask before a huge burst of reiatsu erupted from his body. "If I can't escape I'll blow myself out expending all my reiatsu from the darkness inside of me" a spiral of black reiatsu slowly began to rise around his body as this dark world began to tremble beneath his incredible power. The earth was ripped asunder as the hollowified Ania and Tom broke free of their chains and tried to attack Mitch in a furious rage only to find his speacil technique firewall held all their blows at bay while he poured more and more reiatsu from his body.

"What the hell where is all this reiatsu coming from I can't hold the world together with all the power he is exterting it'll break soon" Shang said as he struggled to keep his hold on the dark world as it began to show signs of cracking and breaking.

Reiatsu continued to pour out of Mitch and tear this dimension apart as he gazed across at Ania and Tom who were still trying to crack through his firewall. A huge burst of black reaitsu shot forth and slammed into both of them knocking them to the floor and denting both of their blades considerably. "Just a bit more and this world will tear apart time to dig even deeper" Mitch said as he tapped deep into reserves where chained up deep inside of him was Ashura his inner hollow whos red eyes glared to life as he appeared in front of him. "So King what brings you down here to my humble bodings" he sneered as Mitch ignored his snide remark compleley. "I've come to borrow some of your strength if you don't mind well actually you don't have a choice really" he said reaching his hand out as the dark black reiatsu poured forth from Ashura and surrounded Mitch. "Fine I'll lend you my strength but it comes with my beserker nature" "Perfect". Opening his eyes a huge surge of the dark reiatsu exploded from his body as the dark world around him shattered leaving behind the hollowfied slaughtered Ania and Tom as he plunged himself into a black abyss. He emerged from the dark world to find Shang standing there panting heaviley sweat cascading from his brow from the effort it took just hold his world together agaisnt the onslaught of Mitch's reiatsu. "Well that was enlighting I must say can't say I enjoyed it but that technique is good I'll give you that" Mitch said as he grinned baring the fangs inside his mask. "This darkness I feel its terrible such pure evil and you possess this inside of you my god" Shang said as Mitch continued grinning. "Yes I don't enjoy using it but this is a speacil occassion since you showed me all those images I'll return the favour by showing you the darkness inside of me and tearing you limb from limb hearing you scream in pain". Charging forward Ashura flying through the air Mitch slammed his blade into Kokuetsu as Shang exteneded his hand firing a light lightining at Mitch who barley moved the attack piercing through his torso leaving a burning hole in his chest. Shocked and confused Shang hesistated as Mitch's fist connected with his helmet sending him sprawling into the dirt as he raced after the fallen warrior his sword slamming down onto Shang's armour putting huge dint in the solid piece of metal. Shang leapt to his feet swinging his blade at Mitch who didn't move while the sword cleaved through his right arm spewing forth a fountain of blood unfortunatley for Shang this didn't inhibit Mitch at all as he continued to reign blow after blow on Kokuetsu which began to crack under the sheer power of his strikes. "Impossible a second ago we were totally even and now he's accelerated rapidly thats not possible" "Quit your whining and complaining I'd worry more about your own life right now". Turning around Shang found Mitch was right in front of him yet he was also behind him as well. "Clones impressive but can they attack as well" to answer his question the one behind raced forward and cleaved through Shang's armour while the one in front stabbed through his lower torso. He dropped to the ground as blood spewed forth from the crack in his armour, placing his hand on the hole in his lower torso while the real Mitch walked around the stunned and fallen commander still grinning. "I've failed Han I have lost my honour finish me quickly and be done with it" "Why would I want to kill you now Shang you still have fight left in you stand up pick up your blade and fight me. If you can still move and breathe then you can still fight so pick up your weapon and face me COME NOW PICK IT UP" Mitch roared as Shang glared up at the boy. "Fine I'll continue to fight but only because my honour is on the line" with that he lunged forward grabbing Kokuetsu off the ground and slashed Mitch's lower torso as blood dripped from the slash wound. "There thats the spirit now this can get fun again" he said laughing as Ashura slammed into the ground where Shang was standing a few minutes while Mitch unleashed a crazed battle laugh his eyes scanning around the field trying to find where his opponent had dissappeared to.

"Darkness wave" a voice called out from somewhere as Mitch looked behind him to find a black wave spiralling towards him. He easiley swatted the attack away with his bare hand before he spun around in time to block Shang's strike from behind him. "If all your honour is bet on this fight then your honour is fucked I'd say" he said extending his right hand and firing a wake cero blast into his stomach sending Shang crashing to the floor. Slowly rising to his feet Shang's armour had a huge crack on his chest from the low level cero blast. "I can't lose I put all my honour into this one attack Dark sword of the heavens" black reiatsu exploded from his body as it slowly spread around forming huge demonic wings on his body and a demon head hovering above him. "Fine if you wish to put everything into one strike then so shall I Flaming sword of judgment" a huge barrier of fire slowly formed around Mitch transforming itself into the shape of a wolf hovering just over his body. Both combatants rushed forward their blades burning with all their reiatsu focused into one final attack. Passing each other after slashing the air their reiatsu was unleashed as a huge explosion of fire erupted on Shang's side engulfing the warrior in the burning hot flames while the black reiatsu sliced through both of Mitch's arm as blood exploded from his body and he dropped down to his knee's while Ashura fell by his side. "I put all my honour into one attack yet I still lost dammit I've failed you Master Han I'm sorry" Shang said as his armour was distinergrated from his body and he fell to the floor his entire body covered in blood. Slowly getting to his feet Mitch managed to pick Ashura up in his right hand as he stumbled over to Shang and stood above the warriors useless body. Swinging his sword down with all his might Shang waited for the end only to find it never came as there was a loud clang of metal striking metal and gazing up he saw Han standing above his corpse his sword blocking Ashura from finishing the warrior off. "Master Han why did you come to help me I failed you I'm not worthy of living" "Nonsense you didn't fail in fact you achieved your mission". Confused Shang looked up at his master who serene smile made him calm down "Your true mission wasn't to eradicate the people in this village what I really wanted was to observe Mitch's fighting style and you did exactly that so you didn't fail and don't have to die now come let us get you healed". Sheathing his sword Han picked Shang's body up and went to leave only to find Mitch standing in front of him his blade hanging loosley in his right arm but still determined not to let the leader leave. "Your not going anywhere I'll finish you right here and now" "Come Mitch your far to weak and in no condition to fight me sheath your sword and return to heal your wounds". "NEVER" charging forward he swung Ashura through the air only to find another person appear in front of Han and block his strike with what looked like a pair of brass knuckles. "Don't you ever swing your sword at Master Han Shinigami scum" throwing Mitch's blade off the man ducked under his arms and landed two solid hits in Mitch's stomach as he dropped to the floor unable to move his entire body. "My name is Dmitri and I am head of the elite guard assigned to looking after Master Han you be best to remember my name Shinigami because next time we meet it'll be your death". The two warriors from the White Lotus Society left as Ania and Tom arrived at the battlfield minutes later to find Mitch sprawled in the dirt a pool of blood surrounding his body and slowly trying to crawl towards Ashura. "Well lets get him back to Yan who can hopefully heal some of his injuries" Ania said as they bent down and slumped Mitch's lifeless body onto both of their shoulders. "We came to get you the second we felt those two other reiatsu's appear but I guess we were to late who were they" "It was Han leader of the White Lotus and his elite guard Dmitri they rescued Shang and took him back to their base". As they arrived back at their base camp Mitch was placed agaisnt a tree while Ania and Yan went to work on healing what they could of his injuries. "Dammit I failed to wipe out another commander those bastards keep escaping from my grip must I always keep failing" Mitch cursed himself slamming his fist agaisnt the tree causing it rock violently. "Hey stay still otherwise you'll open all your injuries again" Ania said slapping him over the head to keep him still. "Well it wasn't a complete loss Ania managed to kill their co-commander so we dealt them a little blow it wasn't a complete failure" Tom said while he muched on an apple watching the two medics go about their business of healing their injured leader.

"Alright thats good enough I'll heal the rest with the remaining reserves of dark reiatsu I'm carrying" Mitch said as he leapt up from the ground and walked over towards Tom. As he was walking his tattoo's glowed a fiery red and a strange black mist covered all his wounds closing them up compltley and leaving no traces at all he was just previously in a battle. "Phew well that was a job well done you guys handled yourselves pretty well for your first ever battle and Ania nice work on defeating the co-commander suppose I don't need to worry about watching your ass in battle anymore. Well lets head back to the 1st squad barracks so I can report what happened back to the captain commander". As they darted back towards soul society Mitch kept looking at both Tom and Ania then thought back to what he witnessed inside that dark world Shang had made. "Will I really become that monster further on down the track if I keep up my ways. But yet even if I change my ways the actions that other people take may not be prevented and it'll still happen so perhaps it is inevitable and its my fate to become a mindless blood filled beast always bound for the hunt of battle". "Hey snap out of Mitch we're nearly there" Ania said whacking him over the head with her foot causing his mind to jolt back to reality. "Right of course my bad just thinking about something" "What exactly?" "Uhhh nothing really you don't want to know just drop it alright".

"So thats the sitatuion captain commander we defeated everyone there but their commander who got away by the untimleley arrival of Han" kneeling on knee Mitch gave his report to the commander and 13 other captains who listened eagerly to what he said. "Hmmm most interesting that he appeared twice to save his commander he must care about them alot I guess. Well you did good regardless take a break and await further orders from us I need time to think on this".

"What are we supposed to do while we wait for our orders" Tom said as the four of them walked towards the bar for something to eat as Mitch was incredibly hungry. "I don't know whatever you want eat,sleep or train its entirley up to you I'll come collect you guys when its time to leave" "And what are you going to do Mitch" Ania said glaring at him. "Heh ummm why what I'm definatley not going to do is drink I'll tell you that" he said pushing the glass of sake away from him that lay on the table. "Thats right no drinking Mr its not good for you" "Boy she got you wrapped on a tight leesh" Hanza said bursting out laughing as she walked away with Tom. "Hey I'd rather be on a leesh that get her angry at me my head hurts enough from her whacking me as it is. Now its time to chow down on some ramen" he said grabbing one bowl from a pile of about 20 and began chowing down.

"Jesus christ you eat far to much how aren't you over weight" Hanza said as Mitch threw down his final bowl as he lay back patting his stomach his hunger finally filled. "Easy I train just as much as I eat and speaking of training I think I'll go do some now" "Alright you go do that I've got some other errands to run before we begin our mission so I'll catch you later". "Now to find myself a desolate area where I can practice" Mitch said as he wandered off to find a training area.

"So what is there to do in the spare time we have in a war I thought Mitch said we wouldn't have much free time" Tom said as he lay agaisnt a tree compltley bored and out of ideas of what to do. "He said once the war started technically it hasn't started there has been a few skirmishes and there will be more once the actual full on fighting begins then we won't have any free time or boring time as you would call it so enjoy it while you can even if there is nothing to do". Jerking upright Tom looked in the direction where he felt a huge surge of reiatsu coming from "Hey that is Mitch's reiatsu wonder what he is doing" "What the hell do you think he's obviously training trying to better himself ridicuolous really he comes back fresh from a major beating and now goes off to train where does he get the energy from".

"I'm not going to become a mindless brute" Mitch roared in fury as he slashed the air with Ashura sending a trail of flames in its wake. The images he witnessed inside that darkened world had really gotten to him as he spent hours thinking about all those men he slayed and then the brutual way he had butchered both Tom and Ania his best of friends. "Hmmmm wonder what happened to make me so cold blooded though" he thought back to what his other self said and remembered it had something to do with Ania. "Oh well according to what my other self said I have two years before any of that stuff will happen so I'll worry about it then right now I have more pressing issues to worry about". Tightening up all his muscles he swung Ashura through the air again with all his might as the air itself was left hazy from the heat that was being emitated from his blade. "I have to become much stronger if I'm to face up agaisnt the likes of Dmitiri and Han they are in a whole different league to the likes of Yakra and Shang all together".

"Master Han how is Shang fairing" a tall, lanky yet buff man named Sagat said as their leader exited from the healing ward. "He will survive but he sustained very serious injuries from his battle" "Is this Mitch that strong" Sagat commented stunned that Shang one of their more older and stronger commanders was beaten so badly. "Yes he is that strong he has a monsterous strength and an attitude to match it" Yakra said stepping out of the darkness and carassing the scar he bore from their last encounter. "Yakra speaks the truth I to fought the young lad and found it difficult he has quiet a talent for someone so young do not under estimate him or you'll regret it" Hakarashi said stepping out from the shadows as well. "Don't under estimate any of his men Lushu made that mistake and look where it go him lying in the rubble as the maggots slowly eat away at his flesh". "What Lushu fell by who he was one of the strongest co-commanders we had" "He was felled by the girl named Ania although she looks fragile she is anything but weak do not under estimate her or the other one named Tom". "Very well sir but what is your plan to counter attack back at Soul Society". "Its quiet simple really I plan to break into their prison that holds their most dangerous and rogue villans, set them free then let them cause chaos across Seretii. Now while the shinigami will be distracted clearing up the rogue's we'll then send one strike force to attack the east gate which will be led by Sagat and Vega then the second attack group will strike at the west gate which will be led by Hakarashi and Kenzo". "Sir I won't fail you we shall strike and burn the east gate I swear mine and my men's life on it" "Yes I to will not fail you again my master we shall be vicitouous this time and their gates shall fall and burn leaving them vulnerable agaisnt a full scale attack from the army we are amassing agaisnt them". "Yes I will not tolerate failure this time if you do not succedd don't expect to come back alive although if you do succeed and find yourself in trouble get out of there I can not afford to lose any commanders at this stage of the plan is that understood". "Yes sir" both squads chanted in unison as they raced out of the building towards their designated area's "So you're going to break into the prison by yourself thats quiet a daring move if I do say so myself master" Dmitri said as he knelt beside him. "Yes well they'll lest suspect it if I go plus you will be accompanying me just to make sure I'm safe" "I would have it no other way my master".

"Huh that was weird I swear I felt a surge of reiatsu somewhere off into the distance. Oh well" Mitch said as he grabbed another bowl of ramen and began eating it. Out of no where a fist smacked him over the head as Ania appeared next to him "What the hell are you doing" "THATS SUPPOSED TO BE MY LINE" he roared rubbing his head as she gazed down at the table expecting to find him drinking but to her suprise only found a whole pile of ramen bowls. "Owww that really hurt can't you ever just assume I won't do something stupid" she raised an eyebrow at him as he turned back to his food "Alright fine point taken now take a seat I assume you came here to talk after all and not just to beat me senesless as you always do". "Well we came to ask you what exactly are we going to do now it's been over 3 hours and we still haven't got any word from the captain commander I'm loosing my mind". "Learn some patience Ania the captain commander is planning out what our next moves will be and that takes alot of precise and careful planning one wrong move and we could lose quiet alot of men. So for once in your life learn to gain some patience why you wait can't you sleep or something like that". "No I can't sleep all the thought of battle keeps me awake". "Well I'm sure that you won't have to wait long till we're called upon the White Lotus Society won't sit idley by after we beat them quiet considerably".

"Master Hakarashi we have arrived at the West Gate when shall we commence the assault" Kenzo said his hand eagerly resting on his blade while his eyes stared hungrily at the unaware shinigami who patrolled the gate. "We strike now my warriors attack Slice the air wakazashi" a huge gale forced wind rocketed towards the shingami slicing two of them in half as the others were a split second to slow to react as the White Lotus warriors burst forth from the bushes and butchered them where they stood. "This was far to easy where's the real challenge" Kenzo said impaling the last shingami onto his blade as the ground suddenly began to shake violently. "Who dares try to assault my gate I'll crush all who try" Jindabo said whirling his two huge axes over his head as Kenzo smiled "Now thats the type of challenge I'm talking about Commander allow me to take this giant".

Meanwhile at the east gate Sagat and his men had commenced their assault as well on the unsuspecting shinigami as pure chaos erupted on the battlefield. Shinigami's tried to draw their swords only to be cut down before they could even swing their blade in the air, the remaining ones who tried to escape were captured and be headed one by one as Sagat smiled. "These shinigami are far to weak where are the ones that bested Shang and his men I want them to come and face us" "Commander Sagat I wouldn't go doing anything uneccessary yet stick to what Master Han said then we'll go search for this shinigami alright" vega commented as Sagat turned to face him an angry looked plastered on his face as he knew what the co-commander said was true but he couldn't stand waiting like this.

"Its a wonder we haven't won the war yet the way these shinigami fall so easiley to us" Dmitri said as he removed his fist from the last guards stomach. He slumped to the floor in a pile of red blood joining his twenty other comrades who had fallen to the powerful Elite Guard. "Don't underestimate their captains and vice-captains thats where their true strength lies these pathetic little men are nothing compared to them". Han extended his right hand as all the locks on the cages of the prisoners clicked open and fell to the floor. "Now my corrupted and dirty rogue's I am setting you free and only ask this of you take your revenge on the people that locked you up for all these years. Kill, butcher and mame anyone that stands in your way and burn seretii to the ground". A cold blooded cheer erupted from the prisoners as they ran to the armory arming themselves with whatever weapons they could find before they stormed off into the darkened alleyways of Seretii to cause chaos and havoc. "Excellent and so it begins the destruction of Seretii and all its gates" Han said grinning while he watched the flames erupt around the various buildings.

The door to Ania's room was kicked in as she jerked upright in her bed to find two insane grin plastered on the face of the escaped inmates. "Well well what do we have here a lovley young women all wrapped up nicely for us. Its been some time since I've had the pleasure of being with a woman let alone feeling the soft touch of her skin" one of them said as he slowly walked into the room. The other one giggling followed right behind as Ania stared at both of them waiting for her chance to strike as she knew one wrong move and she would be in alot of trouble. "Boy are going to have some fun with you" he said as Ania leapt up from the bed and slammed her fist into the first mans face knocking him to the floor. "Shit" the second one grabbed his sword and charged at Ania who had already moved to the corner of the room where Kanzen Bi was and unsheathed the blade blocking a blow from him. She easiley slide his attack off then plunged the blade into his chest as he dropped to the floor lifeless. Placing her zanpukto onto her back she walked outside to find that Seretii looked like hell itself. Raging fires scorched and burned the buildings while corpses littered the streets which were painted red in blood. Crazed laughter from the inmates rang throughout the city and was mingeled in with the screams of the helpless civillians being slaughtered. "What the bloody hell is going on" Ania muttered to herself as she heard a rustling in the bushes and spun around to find a prisoner leap out wielding a pitchfork and cackling to himself. He charged towards her waving his pitchfork above his head while screaming as Ania unshethed Kanzen Bi and was about to side step his attack. His head suddenly exploded sending blood splattering onto Ania as the rest of the man's body dropped to the floor revealing Mitch standing a few metres behind him his right extended and still smoking from the red fire cannon. "Do you have any idea what the hell is going on Mitch" Ania said as he unsheathed Ashura and beckoned for her to follow him "Well it would seem someone broke into the prison and set all the inmates free as a result they are now trying to burn seretii to the ground". "The prison has been complelety over run by the inmates and they run the show now capturing shinigami's and then throwing them into cells to watch them fight for survival" "Thats awful and totally barbaric". "Well remember these men were put in prison because they were like that previously" "So what are we going to do then". Mitch stopped for a moment as he grabbed Ania and pulled her around the corner into the shadows while 4 cellmates walked passed their swords stained fresh with blood as they carried various body parts from the shinigami they killed almost as trophies. "We are going to find Tom and then go re capture the prison cell once that is done and if the prisoners are still rampant we then search for the remaining prisoners and kill them all". "Alright sounds like a plan I'll locate Tom then" Ania said as she closed her eyes and focused on finding Tom's reiatsu. "I found him, he's inside the 9th squad barracks but he has visitors and quiet a few of them so we should hurry".

Three arrows thudded into the wall where Tom had been standing only a few moments earlier. He dove behind a desk as another volley of arrows slammed into the wood. Peering from behind the corner he saw five men standing at the enterance to the vice-captain Hisagi's room armed with crossbows while a huge hulking man wielding a giant axe was ordering them about. "Jesus man all hell has broken first I was doing some paper work then these thugs broke in and peppered the place full of arrows who the hell are they". He suddenly heard a crash from the roof above and looked up to find another thug had broken through the roof and was about to plunge a knife into his head. Rolling to the side the man's knife hit the ground and got stuck as Tom unsheathed Tamashii Seigei and placed the blade agaisnt the man's throat "I don't want to kill you but if you try to resist I will who the hell are you people and what do you want". "Bwhahaha us we're just common madmen escpaed from prison as for what we want well we all would love to see Seretii burn to the ground and its inhabitants all butchered". After he had finished speaking he pushed the blade off his throat and went to dive for his knife only to find Tom's foot was alreay on top of it. He leapt for Tom's throat in an attempt to strange him but was easiley avoided sending him crashing to the floor as Tom extended his right finger "Binding Art 4. Crawling Rope" a bright white energy like a rope wrapped itself around the man's arm as he fell to the floor unable to move at all while he roared in protest. "Hey get me out of this shitty little binding spells what afraid to get your hands dirty come on kill me" "No I'm not afraid of getting my hands dirty I just do not enjoy slaying any person in an act of cold blood its wrong". "What type of bullshit view is that you fucking pussey" thats all the man managed to say as Tom's fist slammed into his face knocking him out cold. "well that takes care of you know for the remaining men KAGE GEKIDO" Tom burst out from behind the table as a dark red reiatsu blast flew from the tip of his blade and crashed into the wall above the men causing them to stop their onslaught for a second and take shelter which gave Tom the time he needed to break from behind the table and race towards them. One of the men poked his crossbow from behind the rubble only to have Tom's hand grab it and yank him from behind the cover. He went to reach for his blade but Tom had already knocked him out cold with the rear end of his sword. "Hurry up and get out of the rubble he's already here take him out" the large burley man said as the remaining four men discarded their crossbows and unsheathed their swords as they begun their hunt for Tom.

"Wow it really is a mess here what happened" Ania said as she gazed at the front of the 9th squad barracks to find it had a huge chunk missing from it as rubble was scattered all over the ground. Countless bodies were littered on top of it as their blood slowly seeped in between the cracks forming a little pool at the bottom. Pulling Ashura out from another dead prisoner Mitch felt a surge of reiatsu coming from inside the captains room as he quickly raced forward "Hurry that reiatsu is Tom and judging by the surge he is in trouble" he yelled back to Ania who unsheathed Kanzen Bi and raced off behind Mitch to go and help Tom out.

Tom picked himself up from the pile of rubble he had just been thrown into only a few moments earlier. He looked up to find his opponent the huge hulking man was grinning as he held Tamashii Seigei in his huge burly hands. Just a few minutes ago Tom had dispatched the remaining men without shedding one drop of blood and just as he was about to leave the leader stood in his way his arms folded across his chest smiling. "Where do you think your going you still have to get past me" Tom extended his hand as he wrapped the man's arms behind his back with a binding spell. To his surpise though he broke through them with just his brute strength and picking his axe up off the floor swung it towards Tom who ducked underneath the swing as it crashed into the wall leaving a huge gaping hole. Thinking his opponent was open to a counter attack now Tom lunged forward as he went to stab his enemy. The strike didn't hit home though as a huge hand was wrapped around his sword and Tom was yanked up into the air. "Thought I was slow well your mistake" his free hand connected with Tom's face sending him flying into a pile of rubble near the door. "Well it seems I'm in a spot of bother here right now without Tamashii Seigei I have to rely on kido and hand to hand combat. I can't match him for strength but I am faster than him which is good considering without a sword I can't block his axe". "So what do you plan to do without your sword little man" "I plan on getting my sword back first of all then I'll kick your ass and leave here". "Destructive Art 58: Orchid Sky" a tornado flew out of Tom's hand and spiralled towards his opponent who went to leap out of the way of the hurling hurricane but found out that it was growing wider and wider the closer it got to him. As his opponent was stuck inside the violent whirlwind Tom was already chanting another kido spell "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws Destructive Art 33: Blue fire crash down" a huge blue fire erupted from Tom's hand and caused a huge explosion shaking the entire room and sending rubble crashing to the floor. The man burst forth from the pile of rubble his axe flying through the air as Tom turned around and reliased he wasn't going to be able to dodge this attack. "Binding Art 39. Arc Shield" a bright yellow shiled surrounded Tom as the axe crashed into it but stopped there as the man stared at this weird yellow shield confused. "Phew that was a close one this is a shield made of condesned reiatsu good thing I thought quickly otherwise I'd have lost my head". Using his opponents hesitation as an advantage Tom raced forward and grabbed Tamashii Seigei from his opponents back before cutting a bloody slash across his back as the huge man roared in pain and clutched at his wound blood dripping onto his fingers. "Grrr you'll pay for that" "Well then come and show me Past, Present and Future. Pass Judgement Tamashii Seigi".

"Hmmm Tom released his sword guess his opponent is alot tougher than I thought come on Ania hurry up he might be needing our help" Mitch called back as Ania cut down another enemy that stood in her way. Blood dripped off her blade and face as she panted heaviley from all the fighting she had just done "Wow you look pretty scary like that I dare say I'm glad that I am on your side last thing I want to face is your wrath". As they started walking towards the captains room a shinigami burst out of another room behind them screaming as three prisoners gave chase to him waving their swords about hooting with laughter. "Hey come back we only want to play" one of them said as the other two waved the sliced off arms of the other shinigami "Well before we go help Tom suppose we should go and help that poor defenceless person out" Mitch said as he raced off after the man. Ania was about to leave only to find her path was blocked by a whole group of the crazed prisoners who grinned at the sight of her. "Oh great another bunch of stupid idiots for me to slay when will you moron's learn". "My my seems the beautiful rose has thorns thats the way I like my women feisty makes the love life so much more intense. I'm going to enjoy taking you apart and making you beg for me to kill you". "Are all you thieves all talk and no bite because the last few ones I killed said the exact same thing and they lay in a bloody heap so either back your words up with force or get out of my sight you pitiful men". "Grr cocky bitch boys leave her alive but feel free to take a few limbs off in the process". The group all roared as they unsheathed their swords and charged towards Ania who flicked her hair back from her eyes then in one quick flash drew Kanzen Bi and raced towards the men a smile plastered on her face.

Quick as a blur Ania raced through each of the men slashing the air as she went by them. As she passed the last man and sheathed her sword they all dropped to the floor in a bloody heap numerous slashes plastered across their bodies. "Impossible I barley even saw her move what the hell are you" "I'm one pissed off women thats what I am". The man went to draw his sword only to find the tip of Ania's blade already at his throat. "Fuck I can't die like this slain by a woman how disgraceful" knocking the blade away with his hand he unsheathed his sword and swung at Ania who knocked his blow away easiley and then plunged her zanpukto into his throat as he dropped his blade and grabbed feebley at his wound while blood gushed out. Sheathing her blade which was now more red than silver Ania began to walk away leaving her opponent to slowly choke on his own blood and die. "Great now I have to catch up to Mitch useless pathetic boys delaying me".

"Shit he killed my other men just using his bare hands what a monster" the remaining prisoner said as he stared down at his two fallen comrades their faces beaten to a bloody pulp while Mitch stood over them his fists stained red. "Come on can you at least put up a decent fight unlike these two weaklings" the man obviously to afraid of Mitch dropped his weapon and went to leave as he sighed extened his right finger sending a bolt of electricity shooting through his brain as the man dropped to the floor dead. The shinigami he just saved was cowering agaisnt the wall as Mitch approached him "Oi get up pussey you call yourself a shinigami jeez show some balls man" he gazed up at Mitch whose fists were drenched in blood and cowered away again. "Please don't hurt me" "Shit man I'm a shinigami to I came here to save you so come on I don't have all day" he grabbed the man and hurled him to a standing position. "Now go find some other place to hide out of trouble I really have to jet" Mitch vanished from the man's sight straight away as the shinigami quickly raced off to find another place for him to hide away.

Tom was slammed down onto the ground for a third time as he felt the bones in his entire body start to crack under the force he was being hit with. The huge burley leader though was injured to say the least but he seemed to show no signs at all even though his arms and stomach had numerous slash marks on them and he was basically pouring blood onto the ground. "This guy is unbelievable every blow I land on him doesn't effect him surley sooner or later he'll due from blood loss or from those injuries but I don't know how much more I can take of his brutual attacks on my body either" Tom thought as he ducked under another violent axe swing. "Well suppose I have no choice there is only one way to end this now if I can only get close enough to use it on him though" racing forward Tom dodged another brutual swing of the axe as the crystal hovering at the top of his sword began to glow a bright white colour. The second he was close enough to his opponent Tom went to use his technique only to find that the man had lunged forward and seized him between his giant burley hands and began to slowly crush him in his grip. "I'm going to enjoy crushing every one of your bones while you scream out in pain" he tightened his grip on TOm as he felt his bones slowly begin to start breaking. Slowly though Tom began to raise Tamashii Seigei until finally it was centimetres away from his opponents face and the crystal atop of his sword flashed a brilliant white light "Shinjitsu Gensou". The man dropped Tom as his axe slowly moved towards his head and in one swift motion he beheaded himself as his body dropped to the floor and his head came to a rolling stop next to Tom's body as he tried to catch his breath. Just then the door was kicked in as Mitch raced in Ashura raised ready to slaughter anything that was in his way only to his disappointment finding out everything was already over. "Your to late I've already taken care of him although it did hurt in the process. Now would someone please tell me what the hell is going on already".

"Ah right so the White Lotus Society freed all the prisoners to cause chaos and destruction in Sereteii but what do they exactly truley wish to happen I mean sure they've burnt, plundered and killed quiet a few people but there are no real casualities we haven't lost any high ranked men that truley matter so there must be another motive behind this" Tom said as he placed his hand on his chin deep in thought while Mitch stared out the window of the captains room and the blazing inferno that was Seretii. "Well in any case it doesn't matter right now our main objective is to re capture the prison at all costs then we deal with the prisoners and then lastly we can figure out what the true motives to the Lotus Socities attack was". Tom nodded his head in agreement as the three of them raced off towards where the prison facilality was located.

They arrived at the gates to the prison only to find the guards at the enterance had been butchered there were huge holes in their stomachs almost like a fist or something round went through it. "Well at least there aren't guards outside the front be easier to get in" Tom said as Mitch just frowned "Well that isn't fun I wanted some guards to re pay the favour for what they did to our men". The gates to the prison were burst open as Mitch flew in slicing the first two guards in half before plunging Ashura into the remaining ones head. "WOHO now thats the stuff I'm talking about" he roared in excitment as Tom and Ania both casually walked in shaking their heads. "Your unbelievable you actually are excited and enjoying slaughtering people" Ania said as another prisoner appeared behind swinging his sword towards her head. She easiley ducked under the swing then spun around stabbing him in the heart as he dropped to the floor in a huge pile of blood.

"Umm Raztar it would seem that we have some shinigami's inside the prison and these one's are rather tough" a prisoner said to a tall bulky man who held a huge two handed sword in his hands while he watched two shinigami's ducking it out inside a prison cell. "Hmph send as many men as you need to slaughter them I'm busy being entertained" he said waving a dissmissive hand towards the man who turned around exited the room while Raztar continued watching the duel with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

As the three shinigami's wandered down the darkened halls of the prison they gazed around at the bloody mess that had been left on the ground. Thrown into various cells were shinigami's who had limbs taken off or were seriously injured. There were others dueling agaisnt each other while some had impaled themselves on their own swords to avoid having to fight each other. "This place looks like hell what did the prisoners do here" Tom said disgusted by the sight he saw "They will all pay for what they have done its unjust and wrong". "Well if you want some revenge now would be the time because they know we're here and sent a few men to deal with us" Mitch said pointing to the darkness where about 20 men all armed with various weapons ranging from spears, axes to swords stood grinning and blocking their way to the steps up the prison. "Well suppose I'll leave you some men but if your to slow don't expect me to be so nice" he said grinning unsheathing Ashura and charging towards the men a wicked battlegrin plastered across his face as Ania and Tom both unsheathed their swords and raced behind him.

Mitch sliced through the first three guards with ease as they splattered to the ground in a bloody mess, he side stepped a swing from one of the guards axe as he plunged his blade through his chest and stabbed out the other side before skewering a second guard on the blade. Ashura began to glow a bright red as the bodies skewered on the blade vanished in a trace of smoke and ash. "Ahh nothing like nice a kebab" Mitch said grinning as the remaining 15 guards backed off slightly scared to death by this crazed maniac. Ania danced past her opponents blade as she sliced and diced the men with elegance and grace as they fell to pieces around her. She managed to not even get a drop of blood on her body from the 6 opponents she had just killed as she bowed to Mitch like finished a performance while he clapped and then flicked some blood from his blade onto her face. "You guys are ridicuolously these men want to murder and butcher you yet both of you play around like its some play thing" Tom said as he grabbed the end of a spear thrust forward by his opponent and pulled his opponent towards him before knocking the man out cold with the end of his blade. "For once in your life kill a man these guys murdered,raped and did god knows what to people I'm sure cutting them won't hurt your sense of 'karma'" Mitch called out as he hacked another opponent in half then be headed another. "I suppose I mean they have done much wrong and then they did this as well it can't hurt to kill them" he muttered to himself blocking a sword strike from one of the guards, extending his right finger he fired a white lightining through his opponents heart killing the man and shedding very little blood in the process. "Still not gonna be enough to get more than say 4 kills jeez" "Its not a competition Mitch on who can kill the most men". "Hey I've got 7 men how many for you Mitch?" Ania called out as he laughed swinging his blade down firing a huge fireball that burnt another 4 men to add to his tally. "Well that makes 11 for me and there is only one remaining now so I win this round Ania my dear" "Grrr you got lucky thats all don't get cocky". "Hey Tom why don't you handle the last man seeing as you only have 1 kill and 1 KO to your name" "Oh your so kind Mitch" he muttered sarcastically as the last man drew his sword and charged towards Tom. "These guys really aren't much of a challenge at all Kage Gekido" a small red blast of reiatsu knocked his opponent back agaisnt the wall as his body slowly slumped down onto the ground either knocked out or he was so weak that little blast had killed him. "Lets just hurry up and move on I grow tired of fighting these villians and watching you two slaughter them for sport" "Aww come on man have some fun" Mitch said slapping Tom on the back as he raced off after Ania who had surged ahead of him to find more men to kill in order to surpass Mitch in their kill count.

"Your trying awfully hard to best me aren't you Ania I find that flattering that you would go out of your way just to best me" "Well don't get to excited mister I just want to gloat in your face that I bet you in fighting thats all". Both of them sliced through a guard each as they charged down the hallway hacking anyone that got in their way sending body limbs flying everywhere and blood splattering onto the walls around them. The shinigami's trapped in their cells stared in bewilderment at how easiley the prisoners were falling to these two shinigami's as they had struggled so much to try and beat them. "Wow I'm glad those guys are on our team" one of them said to the other who nodded his head in agreement. "I swear to god those two are ridicuolous look at all the mess they've made and havent even left one man left standing" Tom said shaking his head while he wandered through the darkened hallways staring down at the masscred bodies of the prisoners his blade sheathed as he reliased there really was no point in drawing it since the two crazed shinigami's were taking care of everything ahead of him.

Mitch and Ania both arrived at the door which lead into the wardens office as behind them lay the bodies of the guards who tried to stand in their way. "Well ladies first I still lead this little contest 54 to 48" he said grinning as she shot him a glare that said "its not over yet not by a longshot". Raztar swiveled around in his chair as the door to his chambers were burst open and the two guards watching it were cut down before they could even move. "Ah so you must be the shinigami's my man told me about only a few moments earlier. Welcome to hell personally run by me" "I've heard of you Raztar back before you were out of prison you butchered and maimed thousands of women because you enjoyed it they say your like satan himself". "Why I'm flattered my work is so well known and I do say that lovley young women behind you will be perfect for my next artwork so once I've disposed of your corpse I'll have my fun with her". "Pity you won't have a chance since that lovley young lady will be the death of you. Ania I'll let you have this guy" Mitch said stepping aside as she walked forward unsheathed her blade while Raztar stood up and grabbed a trident that was lying next to his chair. His bodyguards upon seeing their leader stand up went to draw their swords only to find Mitch appear right next to them both his hands resting on their shoulders "I would advise agaisnt that my good men not unless you want those hands lopped off". "Its fine men stand down I'll handle this myself" Raztar said as he charged towards Ania and stabbed their air with his trident where she had been standing only moments ago. She re appeared behind him and swung Kanzen Bi through the air expecting to easiley lop Raztar's head off only to find he stabbed the end of his trident into the ground and used it to push himself off the ground and into the air. With her attack missing her opponent and this unexpected aerial move Raztar soared through the air with his trident aimed straight down it barley missed Ania's head by inches as she rolled out of the way in time. He ripped the trident from the ground and began to stab the ground where Ania was moving about dodging the attacks by the narrowest of margins. "He's tougher than he looks I should stay on my guard" she thought to herself swatting away a blow with Kanzen Bi and then extending her hand "Destructive Art 31. Shot of Red Fire" the red orb crashed into her opponent sending smoke billowing around the room which she used to her advantage racing into it using the cover to hide her reiatsu as her blade began to glow a bright pink colour. "Junsui Yuuga" a pink blast of reiatsu raced from her blade and slammed into her opponents shadow as he was thrown back agaisnt one of the prison cells his trident clanging to the floor next to him. Upon seeing their leader knocked to the ground the two men used the smoke to their advantage as they raced towards Ania their hands about to draw their swords to strike but they never got the chance.

Quick as a flash both of their arms were lopped off as they stood there completley stunned at what had just happened. Mitch sheathed Ashura as he stood in front of them grinning "I told you that if you boys tried to interfer bad things would happen now look at what happened". Raztar slowly got to his feet and went to pick his trident up only to find that one of the shinigami's inside the cell behind him had lunged forward and grabbed it while the other one placed his hands through the cell bar and locked his arms in place. The burley man tried to break free of their grip but couldn't as Ania slowly strode forward smiling down at him. "So looks like your in a bit of trouble there" "Grr if I wasn't locked in place I'd wipe that smile from your face". "Well unfortunatley for you that isn't going to happen now die" she said coldly as Kanzen Bi was stabbed into his heart. His eyes were locked wide open from shock even though he was long dead, the shinigami's inside the cell let go of his arms as they slumped by his side limply. His two guards upon seeing their leader fall turned to run only to find Mitch was blocking their way with Ashura hanging loosley by his side. Reliasing they weren't going to get out of this alive dropped to the floor and picked their swords up in their mouths before they raced towards Mitch who stood there compltley still not moving at all. They both passed him as they spun around expecting to see blood splatter from the wounds they inflicted on him. As they stood there waiting their heads rolled from their shoulders and dropped to the floor while Mitch still stood there looking like he didn't budge one inch at all. "Alright lets free all the captured shinigami's then get the injured one's what medical treatment we can give them" he said as Tom finally arrived at the door reliasing he was to late again. "Tom quiet your dawdling and go help Ania free the remaining shinigami inside their cells" "But I just got here and now I have to go all the way back again" he said as Mitch just glared at him and he turned around walking back the way he came.

"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens Binding Art 77:Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air" Mitch chanted as he placed his hands on the ground and began to speak his message to the Captain Commander. "Sir we have re captured the prison facility and slaughtered everyone that was located inside it, currently we are releasing everyone who was made captive and giving them what medical assistance we can. What are your orders to do after this is finished shall we go find the remaining men who escaped around Seretii?". "No I have another mission for you and your men it seems that the releasing of the prisoners was just a distraction so that their commanders could strike at our gates without any strong form of resistance. Your mission is to find Hanza and then split into two groups one will go to the East gate while the second heads to the West gate. When both of you get there I want you eleminate anyone who is there and try to save the gates I believe they are trying to destroy them so that we won't have any defence agaisnt outside forces and will become vulnerable". "It shall be done sir" Mitch said as he closed off the message and went off to find Ania and Tom to tell them of their next mission. "So you have any idea what the teams will be for this mission" a familar voice said as Mitch gazed up at a window to find Hanza sitting there staring down at him. "I knew I wouldn't have to bother going out to find you still stop popping up in random places all the time". "I don't quiet know really suppose I should ask what Ania and Tom think first before jumping to a decision by myself".

"What we have to move off to another mission already I mean we just finished one now how about a break" Tom said as he smashed the lock on another door releasing all the shinigami's inside who raced out of their cells and through the enterance into the outside world. "Unfortunatley in a situation like this we can't afford to take a break once Ania is done healing those men we have to split into two teams I figured out the best options for a team. The first team will have Tom and Hanza in it while the second will be Ania and I". "How did you come up with those teams exactly?" Tom said slightly annoyed he wasn't on the same team as Ania. "Well I decided it would be best if one person in each team had a little bit more expirence in battle and leadership so that things would go more smoothly otherwise I would have picked me and Hanza for the same team. Also Hanza and I are both the strongest here so having one on each side evens things up instead of the two strongest in one team. We need to capture these points quickly and effectivley alright so don't complain".

Jindanbo crashed to the ground as blood poured onto the ground like a waterfall from the huge slash marks on his arms while Kenzo stood grinning up at his work on the huge giant. "I failed to protect the gate I'm truley sorry my masters" the giant said as he fell face first into the dirt as Kenzo burst into laughter "Well that was fun even if he was to easy is there any one decent enough to stand agaisnt me in all of this pitiful pathetic place" "There is one you should fear Kenzo and should he come here I suggest you let me handle him you are no match for him". "Haha no one can match me commander I'll slaughter this man called Mitch who nearly defeated you last time Commander Hakarashi" "Foolish thoughts like that will only get you killed now obey my command if he arrives let me handle him and you can take on whoever else he brings with him".

"You seem to be a tad annoyed to be stuck with me Tom?" Hanza asked as they both raced towards the East gate. He looked back at the ninja and smiled a reassuringly "No it has nothing to do with you at all I'm glad to be paired with you its just..." he trailed off as Hanza stared at him and finally came to a halt. "Alright spit it out if this thing weighs on your mind you won't think clearly in battle and thats something you can't afford. It obviously has something to do with Mitch so come on out and say it. Perhaps you think he isn't good enough to command?" "No no no its nothing like that I don't know if I can say it really". "Well we're not moving until you do and since the gate is at stake and speed is the key you better hurry up" Tom gazed off into the sky as he took a deep breath. "Alright fine I was annoyed about the teams because Mitch was paired with Ania" "How is that a problem?" "Well its just they've been spending so much time together fighting and doing stuff I kind of feel left out and think that perhaps there is something going on between those two that I don't know about". "Well if there is Mitch hasn't said anything to me but you can never tell with that kid my advice don't let it get to you if they're good friends with you they would tell you if something was going on between those two" "I don't really know those two aren't exactly normal and would do something like that but I suppose your right I'll forget about it for now. Thanks for hearing me out Hanza" with the burden finally lifted from his shoulders the two of them set off towards the East gate where Sagat and Vega were eagerly waiting for them.

"Tom seemed to be a tad annoyed about the teams why do you think that?" Ania said as both her and Mitch surged towards the West gate at a breakneck pace. "I dunno but seems he thinks something is going on between us two since we spent so much time together and exluded him". "Really well that is crazy I mean come on me with YOU the thought is completley absurd I mean come on just look at you" "Well the feelings mutual but we better tell him still who knows what might happen to him if its left there to fester inside of him". Ania nodded her head as they arrived at the enterance to the East gate only to find all the guards stationed there had been butchered in the most brutual way possible. "Wow these guys must have got ambushed judging by their injuries and the fact they didn't draw their swords at all" "Do you think the people that did this are still around". "Well the gate is intact so they're obviously hiding around here somewhere masking their reiatsu in hopes of ambushing us" the two of them walked outside the gate only to find Jindabo lying face fiurst in the dirt with a huge pool of blood surrounding him. "Dear god what did they do to poor Jindabo Ania see if you can heal his injuries just a bit to stop all the bleeding otherwise he'll bleed to death" as she raced off towards the fallen giant Mitch saw a blur race towards Ania out of the corner of his eye as he quickly intercepted the attacker blocking his strike with Ashura. "Impressive I thought that girl was a goner for sure you two aren't amaeuter weaklings like the people we fought this I enjoy" Kenzo said grinning as he sheathed his blade and stared at both Mitch and Ania and relished the challenge that stood before him. "So you must be another commander from the White Lotus Society what rank are you?" Mitch asked as Kenzo laughed "Who me? A commander no I wish I'm only a co-commander for Hakarashi the names Kenzo and who must you two be" "I'm Mitch 4th seat in the 11th squad and this here is Ania 3rd seat in the 10th squad. So you're co-commander to Hakarashi huh how is the old geezer last time I saw him he nearly died by my hands I'll make sure to finish the job". Upon hearing Mitch's name his eyes lite up "So your Mitch good thing the commander is out for now he said I couldn't defeat you but I'll show him just you watch I'll tear you to shreds". "Well Ania sit down and relax I'll handle this guy won't even need to release my sword I reckon" Mitch said drawing Ashura from his back and taking his stance while Kezno growled "Don't be so cocky I sense your reiatsu and its no where near mine you're nothing but a weak 4th squad memeber". Kenzo raced forward his blade flying in the air towards Mitch who wasn't moving a single step as Kenzo roared in outrage "So your just going to stand there fine by me die a useless death". As his blade was centimetres away from Mitch his hand raced up and caught the tip of his zanpukto as Kenzo stood there in disbelief at what just happened. "How the hell did he do that I barley saw him move and how come he isn't cut by my sword its not possible" "You idiot I was masking my reiatsu so you would think I was weak and then challenge me. Looks like the fish took the bait and now I've caught you hook line and sinker" Mitch said grinning wickedly as he unleashed the full force of reiatsu which knocked Kenzo to his knee's. "Hakarashi was right you are ridicuolously powerful I wish I listened to him now I'll die a useless death forgive me commander" as Mitch went to bring Ashura forward and stab Kenzo through the chest a high pitched whistling was heard in his ears as he dropped Kenzo and leapt out of the way of air projectile. "You sneaky bastard thought you had me there Hakarashi but you're wrong that may have worked on me when we first met but I've grown stronger since then and I'm guessing you have as well" Mitch said as the old warrior stepped out of the bushes his zanpukto already released as it looked like a long slender blade of air as the tip of it gently wove about in the wind. "Its been to long Mitch glad to know you've been keeping well" "Enough with the formalities old man we have a score to settle so lets get down to business shall we rain fire from the heavens Ashura". Mitch's blade was consumed by a giant flame as he burst forth from it and crashed into Hakarashi as both of them exchanged a series of devestating blows that shook the entire ground while Kenzo stared up at the two giants duking it out and was compleltley speechless at just how powerful Mitch was. "You shouldn't have underestimated him you know if it wasn't for your commander you would be dead by now" Ania said as he looked down to find her staring up at the fight as well. "Your commander has no chance agaisnt Mitch he will ultimatley loose" "Hey pretty blonde girl thats a commander of the White Lotus Society you're talking about he isn't going to loose to some 4th seat looser" "Mitch may be 4th seat but his reiatsu is that of a high powered captain so don't let rank blind your sight". Ania looked down from the battle as she unsheathed Kanzen Bi and turned to face Kenzo "So I'll play with you if you still want to fight" she said grinning as Kenzo picked his blade up from the ground and charged at her.

"Well it looks we made it here in time" Hanza said as both Tom and he were crouched behind a bush watching the memebers from the White Lotus Society sitting on the ground bored out of their minds. "So what exactly is our plan of attack we have the advantage here should we ambush them and slaughter them all" "Yes that is a wise idea to do but if you look closley their commander and co-commander arent with them so they are expecting an ambush if we race out brashly we may slay their useless men but then the ones hiding have the jump on us". "The best decision we just walk out their and announce ourselves this way a suprise attack will be easy to spot plus I don't think they will expect that". Tom agreed even though he thought it was a strange way of attacking. As both of them slowly walked out of the bushes the men lying on the ground jumped up and reached for their swords expecting Tom and Hanza to fly out and slice them down. They got the shock of their lives to find them both casually walking towards them with Hanza waving his hand in the air with what looked like a smile across his face. "Hello there we've come to chase you away from our gates so would you please leave" "Is that guy serious" one of them asked as the other chuckled "Must have sent a newbie agaisnt us well it doesn't matter Sagat will take care of them from the shadows". There was a ruslting in the bushes behind them as two tiny circular razor disks came flying out of the bushes and towards TOm and Hanza. "There is the ambush and now we counter" he whispered to Tom as they both darted to the right the disks missing them yet spiralling around and coming back the way they came. "So they are returning weapons must be their commanders released sword then" Hanza obsereved to himself as he grabbed a kunai from the pouch of his back pocket and hurled it at the disk. It struck home sending the disk crashing to the ground as Tom leapt through the air and knocked the remaining one to the ground. The White Lotus men stood there compltley baffled by what had just happened only minutes ago they thought these two were complete idiots and would be killed easiley and yet what they did just then took alot of skill. "So you are alot tougher than you seem that I like" a voice said as Sagat slowly stepped out of the bushes applauding the skill of these two warriors.

"You must be the commander of this group, do you have a name so I may know who I'll be killing" Hanza said as Sagat chuckled to himself. "Why I'm Sagat 5th in command of The White Lotus Society and this is my co-commander Vega" at the call of his name he stepped out bowing to his opponents. "So does my opponent and his friend have a name as well that I may ask of" "Of course my name is Hanza leader of the speacil assassination group in Soul Society and the man behind me is Tom 3rd seat in the 9th squad". "Tom you take the co-commander I'll handle the commander alright" Hanza said as he unsheathed his blade from his back and dissappeared from sight as Sagat did the same thing. Tom gazed across to Vega who had already taken his zanpukto out and was waiting for his opponent to aknowledge him "Let us enjoy this fight since we are both powerful opponents" Vega said as he bowed to Tom then vanished from his sight and re appeared behind him.

"You hold quiet a few weapons in your arsneal I suppose I should only expect that from the leader of an assassins group" Sagat said as he ducked under a flying shurkien then hurled his weapon towards Hanza. He blocked the flying disk with his sword as they dropped to the floor "Your zanpukto is quiet useful for long range combat but it seems if your opponent can block them then they are basically useless". "HAHAHA see thats where your wrong I can control these weapons with my mind not by random chance" as Hanza stepped over the disks he didn't notice them slowly rise and race towards him as they carved numerous scratch marks into his arm guard then flew back to their owner. "Your lucky you have that arm guard otherwise I reckon your right arm would be quiet ripped up right now" "So does your zanpukto have a name I'd so enjoy hearing it before I release mine for you". "Very well the name of my zanpukto is Magoroku now shall you do the liberty of revealing yours so we can get this fight started" "Alright then I'll release my sword for you Strike from the shadows Kagenui" Hanza stabbed his sword into his shadow as it slowly dissolved into the ground then was spewed forth from the ground in its released state. The blade was long and thick like a longsword yet curved slightly at the tip while the hilt had extended outwards as four spikes surrounded the blade and the handle was curved slightly more. The snake decorated on the hilt weaved its way up his handle and around the hilt as the colour remained a dark black. "Impressive I can't wait to see its abilities" Sagat said as he hurled Magoroku towards Hanza who threw three kunai's knocking the disks to the ground. "Well you'll see its moves straight away" he said stabbing his sword into Sagat's shadow of his leg "What the hell is that supposed to do exactly genius thats my shadow you can't attack me from that" "Or can I?". Suddenly there was an eruption of blood from Sagat's right leg as a huge stab wound appeared on his lower leg while he stared at the wound in complete shock. "How the hell did you do that" "Its part of Kagenui's ability I'm able to attack my opponents shadow and inflict damage from that to them so know you have not watch only your own body but your shadow as well perfect for an assassin isn't it?".

"Past, Present and Future. Pass Judgement Tamashii Seigi" Tom said as he slide his zanpukto across his hand and released it. "Excellent your release is amazing you are one opponent I shall enjoy fighting now its my turn. Split them into two Kogarasumaru" upon finishing its release state his zanpukto split down the middle and split into a U shape while the hilt grew out then up and finished into two little spikes while the handle remained the same. "Well your sword looks rather weird I shall enjoy seeing its abilities" Tom said as he lunged forward and swipped at Vega who moved his sword so that Tamashii Seigei would pass through the gap. Slightly confused at that Tom thought he was going to stab him only to find that the sword closed in and clamped down on his blade locking it in place as Vega pulled Tom forward with all his strength throwing him off balance as he let go off his zanpukto and fell to the floor. Catchin Tamashii Seigei with his other hand Vega placed his blade around Tom's neck as he smiled "This is the ability of my zanpukto it clamps down on anything that passes through the gap it either catches their weapon or can split them in half like I'm going to do to you". Just as the blade was slowly beggining to close in on Tom he extened his hand "Binding Art 39. Arc Shield" a triangular shield of compressed reiatsu surrounded Tom as Kogarasumaru slammed into it then stopped dead in its tracks. "That was a wise move but it won't hold forever how do you propose to get out of this sitation" Vega said as the shield began to crack slowly as Tom extended his hand again chanting a second kido spell "Binding Art 26. Curving Light". Tom vanished from sight as the shield surrounding him shattered and Kogarasumaru closed itself where Tom had been a few minutes earlier. "Hiding yourself with another binding spell you are quiet smart and adept at binding spells so I take it your a defensive man question is how well do you fare on the offense" "I fancy myself alright at it I suppose" a voice came from behind Vega as he turned around to find Tom standing right in front of him. His foot flew through the air knocking Vega to the ground as Tamashii Segei fell to the ground and Tom flew forward grabbing it in his hand then spun around as he fired a Kage Gekido blast towards Vega who didn't have time to move the blast exploding upon impact leaving nothing standing there.

"You've improved quiet a bit old man I'm impressed" Mitch said as he ducked under a air blast send from Wakizashi. "Yes well I see you to have grown stronger yet still haven't lost that battlefury that consumes you when you fight that one day will be your downfall. "Heh but not today Incinerate Ashura" he slashed the air multiple times sending millions of tiny fireballs racing towards Hakarashi who evaded them all using shunpo then fired a huge gale forced wind strike back at Mitch. He blocked it with Ashura throwing the strike to the side as he blocked a strike from Hakarashi who came surging forward and crashing into him. Taking one hand off Ashura Mitch extended his right hand "Destructive Art 58. Orchid Sky" a huge tornado picked Hakarashi up and sent him slamming into the cliffs. "How does it feel to have your own element thrown back at you not so pleasent is it" Mitch said in a mocking tone as Hakarashi picked himself up off the ground and gazed up at Mitch grinning. "Your still just as powerful as I remember probbably still to powerful for me in this form. But unfortunatley for you I achieved a bankai something you haven't achieved yet so this is where your run of vicitories in battle stops" Hakarashi leapt into the sky as he roared out "BANKAI" a huge tornado then appaered engulfing his entire body and transforming him into his bankai form as Mitch stood there grinning "This just keeps getting better and better for me".

Ania threw off a strike from Kenzo as she swung her foot through the air and connected with his face knocking him to the ground. "Your one tough bitch I like that" he said licking the blood that had formed on his lip "Yeah I get told that alot pity most guys that say it end up dead" "Ho feitsy as well your just my type why don't we drop this little fight and go somewhere a little more private and secluded". "I've heard that from many guys as well and usually they end up dead when they try suppose you'll be no exception as well" she said racing towards Kenzo and swinging Kanzen Bi down towards his head. He managed to reach across and grab his sword blocking the strike centimetres from his head as he threw Ania off him then slowly got to his feet. "Well play time is over I'm serious now Poison hearts Orochi" his zanpukto was engulfed in a strange green liquid that dissolved his sword then reformed it into something compltley different. The handle grew long and waved about in the air almost like a snakes body while the hilt did the exact same thing except was horizontal. The blade was straight and thin but at the top curved open almost like a snakes mouth as two tiny little spikes protrouded from the hole. His sword now glowed an eeried green and looked like a live snake with the handle swaying about in the air and the tip of his blade. "Your serious now I thought you were serious back then" Ania said in a mocking tone as she ran her sword through her finger tips "Passion, Perfection and Beauty, Destroy Hearts KanzenBi" as her sword finished running through her finger tips it exploded in a burst of pink flower petals and stood before Kenzo in its released state. "How is that pretty little piece of metal going to do anything agaisnt me" he said jokingly as Ania just grinned "Why don't you watch and find out".

Tom thinking that he had destroyed Vega turned to walk away from the battle only to find his opponent standing right in front of him smiling. "Did you really think that type of blast would destroy me come now I'm much stronger than that" "Guess I'll just have to use a bigger and stronger blast to kill you then" Toms said pointing the tip of his blade at Vega as a huge spirit tiger burst forth from his blade and leapt towards his opponent teeth and claws bared. Vega blocked the strike as best he could but still emerged scratched and injured as a tiny pool of blood flowed down his arm. He looked up to find Tom had dissappeared but instead of trying to look around he closed his eyes and just stood there completley motionless while Tom stared at him from a distance wondering what he was doing. "Why isn't he trying to find me surley he couldn't be trying to sense me out" he thought to himself as Vega's eyes burst open and he vanished from Tom's sight. Feeling a surge of reiatsu behind him Tom gazed up to see Vega above his head swining Kogarasumaru down towards him side stepping the attack at the last second he surged forward using this opening to attack Vega who grabbed Tom's head with his free left hand then slammed his face into a rock face following it up by stomping on his head pushing him further into the rock. Leaping back from his attack Vega waited until Tom finally got up from the rock his nose dripping blood while his lip was split as well "I see your adept at hand to hand combat as well your quiet strong for a co-commander" he said as Vega bowed "I thank you for that compliment I try hard to please my commander".

Dropping to the ground Hanza clutched at his bloodied left arm that bore three gash marks from Magoroku. "Been awhile since I've fought someone one on one face to face seems I'm a tad rusty" he thought to himself staring up at Sagat who bored scratches on his arm as well but not as bad. "It would seem your not quiet as good in face to face combat suppose your used to stabbing your opponents in the back before they can attack which would explain why your so weak" Sagat said mocking Hanza who mereley laughed "No I just havent got my muscles used to fighting thats all seems I'm warmed up though so its time to release all that reiatsu I left stored inside of me". A huge purple mist began to radiate around Hanza as his reiatsu shot up through the roof while Sagat could only stand there shocked at just how much reiatsu this ninja had been storing up over the years he hadn't fought for. "Now I can fight at my full strength so prepare yourself" he said raising Kagenui up into the air as a weird green substance coated his blade. "what the hell is that shit" sagat said as Hanza just grinned "Its an ability of mine I produce a posion that coats my blade the effects it creates on people depends on what I choose so whatever you do don't get hit by it" "Haha I'm a long ranged fighter than close ranged crap won't work for me try something else". "Viper's sting" Hanza pointed the tip of his blade at Sagat as a snake erupted from the tip of his blade and flew through the air towards his opponent its fangs bared with venom dripping from it. Sagat threw Magoroku towards the snake as he sliced it in half only for the body to regernate back and continue flying towards him. The snake snapped at Sagat as he managed to avoid the attack and threw the second disk towards Hanza who reeled his blade back in then blocked the flying disk as it spun around in the air and came back for a second strike. Using shunpo he avoided the disk and appeared high in the air above Sagat as the dark purple reaitsu began to form around his blade "Shades of darkness" swinging his blade down a huge black reiatsu blast launched itself from his blade as it flew down towards Sagat growing as it began to grow more momentum. Looking up Sagat saw the blast and noticed how rapdily it was growing "Crap at this rate I won't be able to avoid it looks like I'll have to try and reduce the damage it does then Binding Art 73. Tozansho" a pyramid shaped barrier surrounded Sagat as the blast crashed into the ground tearing up the dirt and sending cliffs toppling down. Hanza landed on the ground as he drew out a kunai and placed it in his spare hand "Didn't think you would survive that attack using a high level binding spell to divert most of the damage smart idea". Sagat emerged from the smoke with his entire right arm covered in blood as he glared at Hanza with malice and hate in his eyes. "I'll tear you to shreds for that prepare yourself for my full power" he said holding his arms diagonally across from his body "BANKAI" his disks burst to life as they flew around his body hiding his transformation from sight. "Here we go he reliases his bankai suppose once his done I may have to use mine as well been far to long since I last used it".

"Alright I take it back that sword can do alot of damage" Kenzo said as he was pushed back into a corner panting with sweat dripping down his face. "Well how do you propose to get out of this situation" Ania said as he grinned slamming his blade into the ground as a wave of weird green slime flew towards Ania who just managed to evade most it. A tiny drop landed on her shoulder as she felt a sharp stining pain and looked only to find that stuff was eating away at her cloak and then her skin. Brushing the weird slime off she looked up to find Kenzo had dissappeared from her sight, closing her eyes she sensed he was on top of the gate trying to hide but obviously failing miserably. "Man you suck at hiding Junsui Yuuga" a pink burst of reitasu crashed into the little hole where Kenzo was hiding forcing him to jump out before the rubble crashed down on top of him. "So what is that weird stuff that nearly ate off my skin before" "That would be my zanpukto's ability I create posions that eat away at anything they touch". "Is that all it can do how dissapointing" Ania said expecting alot more as Kenzo smiled "Oh it can do more but you just watch to find out yourself". He stabbed his blade into the ground as there was a huge tremor and Ania could see something was burrowing towards her at a super fast speed. Leaping up into the air she exptected to avoid the attack only to find a huge snake like figure burst from the earth and raced up towards her with its mouth bared wide open ready to swallow her. She managed to get out of the way and looked down to find that the snake thing was indeed Kenzo's Zanpukto Orochi only it somehow turned into a snake. Looking back at the snake Ania managed to avoid its head again as it tried to take a bite out of her and missed by mere centimetres. Extending both her hands Ania began to chant a high powered kido spell which she hoped would be able to finish by the time that snaked turned around and came back for her "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens Destructive Art 63. Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down" a huge blue fire erupted from both her hands and raced towards Kenzo who gazed up at the last second just before it hit him with its full force causing a huge explosion and rocking the entire ground.

Hakarashi emerged from the whirlwind in his bankai form as Mitch's crazed grin never left his face as he stared at his opponents new form. His blade had split from one into two and had changed completley from its shikai form. The entire sword was curved like a the wind flowing through the air, his hilt and handle both curved in them leaving handles for him to hold onto while the blade twice the size it was in its shikai form but it still look liked a strand of wind flowing in the air. His kimono went from being slightly black to completley white and the flower moved from his back onto the front of his chest. The cape he wore grew longer and the tips look like tiny whisps of wind flying through the air while a pair of thick armoured gloves attatched themselves to his hands. A pair of shoulder guards jutted out horizontally on his shoulders and his hair was broken out of its warrior tail as it flapped about madly in the huge current of wind he was producing by himself. "So do you wish to surrender to me now Mitch seeing as I have bankai and you don't" Hakarashi said full of confidence as Mitch's smile remained plastered on his face. "Yet again old man you've underestimate me first you didn't think I would have a shikai and now you don't think I have a bankai foolish foolish man so now allow me to shock you again" he said angling Ashura across his shoulder as a pillar of flames erupted around his body "BANKAI". "Thats not possible a mere 4th seat cannot have a bankai the mere concept is totally impossible, this boy is unbelievable" Hakarashi stammered as the flames surrounding Mitch dissappeared and he emerged in his bankai form Ashura shimoyake heru. He grinned baring his razor sharp fangs as the tattoo's on his now bared chest glowed a bright fiery red, his cape flapped about in the wind with the flames at the tip licking at the air while his newley formed blade hung at his side. The blade had grown more thinner and longer as the flames inscribed inside the sword itself danced about like a raging inferno. The hilt had changed from having two spikes pointing up to a pillar of flames on the edge of the sword while the handle grew longer and at the bottom a line of fire burned flapping about in the air. The hilt and handle were still black but has a distinct glow of orange, yellow and red infused into it as well as flames radiated from the blade making the air go hazy from the extreme heat. "So guess this makes us even then Hakarashi so shall we begin".

"Twisting tempest" slicing the air with Wakazashi two huge spiralling torando's shot towards Mitch who slashed Ashura through the air as a huge fireball entered into the wide mouth of the tornado and exploded causing one to dissappear but he still had the second one to deal with now as it engulfed his entire body and threw him agaisnt the ground as the gale forced winds tore at his skin and clothes ripping both of them up. A huge eruption of fire made the tornado stop twirling as Mitch stood there with blood dripping from his chest and arms with a look of satisfaction on his face that he had someone decent to face off agaisnt now. "Don't dissapoint me now old man" he said dissappearing then emerging behind Hakarashi swining Ashura around at a breakneck speed. Hakarashi blocked the strike with one of his swords then swung the second sword towards Mitch's head as he ducked under the swing and lunged forward his foot hitting his opponent square in the gut knocking the wind from him. He followed the kick up with a solid punch from his left hand then swung Ashura down as Hakarashi managed to teleport out of the way and stood a few metres in front of Mitch catching his breath. "Don't stop for a breather old man otherwise you'll die" he roared creating two clones of himself as they raced towards Hakarashi and reigned blow after blow as the old man managed to parry both strikes away with his dual swords. The real Mitch just stood there watching as suddenly a giant tornado engulfed both his clones ripping them to shreds while Hakarashi stepped out of the whirling whirlwind as he extended his right hand "Binding Art 63. Locking Bondage Stripes" a sudden unseen force clamped Mitch's hands behind his back as he looked behind to find they were stuck together by just pure force of the binding spell. "Godammit I hate it when people bind me then run away or will you kill me Hakarashi" he said grinning as the old man sighed "Your as bloodthirsty for battle as you were last time keeping you alive may cause problems for us in the future so I will kill you now farewell Mitch it was a pleasure battling you Razor Wind" a huge force of wind began to build around both of his blades as Mitch half guessed that if that attack were to hit him fully powered up he would be sliced to tiny pieces. "Well seems I'm in a bit of trouble here considering most people can't break out of level 60 binding spell with sheer strength alone and I can't activate my vizard mask with my hands tied up so what to do" he said racking his brain for answers as the gale forced wind slowly began to build up and Mitch waited for death to finally catch up to him.

Tom meanwhile had his hands full with Vega who was using a combination of sword fighting and hand to hand combat which was working rather effectivley. "Dammit how can I defend agaisnt that its impossible" Tom said as he blocked another sword strike from Kogarasumaru only to duck under a swinging round house kick that quickly followed. Extending his free right hand Tom began to chant a kido spell ""Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws Destructive Art 33. Blue Fire, Crash Down" a huge blast of blue spiritual energy engulfed Vega as Tom used this oppurtunity to break away from his opponent and catch a much needed break to try and figure a way to defeat his opponent. "Suppose the only way for me to win is to activate my bankai I'm not match for him in my shikai mode" while he was busy thinking Vega exploded from the dust created by Tom's blue fire attack. Still lost in thought Tom only looked up at the last second to duck under a swing from Vega then managed to catch his flying foot that almost knocked him straight in the stomach. Using the advantage he had now that Vega was subdued Tom pointed the tip of his blade at his opponents face as the crystal began to glow a bright white colour "Shinjitsu Gensou". Vega found himself in a strange world were he witnessed the evil deeds he had committed in the past, various images of him slaying people in the name of Han flashed before his eyes yet Tom seemed stunned to find that his sword wasn't moving at all as his mind finally came back to the world and grinned at the now stunned Tom. "Expected me to slash myself with your ability well unfortunatley for you its for people who committed their deeds by their own accord I only did that because my master ordered me to and I serve him loyally. Therefore your ability has no effect as I didn't do it out of pure evil but mainly out the orders I recieved". "So you saw through my technique most impressive not many people would be able to avoid that attack in fact your the first so feel speacil" Tom said as he tried to figure out another way to defeat this powerful co-commander.

Sagat emerged garbed in his bankai attire as Magoroku flew around his body controlled by Sagat's mind. His gear was totally different now, his entire body was covered in what looked like silver plated metal. There were armguards going from his shoulder down to his fingers, a chest plate, leg plates and a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. He looked almost like a cyborg version of Hanza. "So you've gained some defence suppose it'll be hard to pierce through that armour" "Haha thats not the only thing I have gained in this form I can create as many disks of Magoroku as I want" and with that two disks erupted from his hand and joined the other two as they flew around his body. "Well thats just brilliant suppose its time to bring the big guns out for me bankai" a large group of shadows surrounded Hanza as they completley engulfed his body and blocked his transformation from being seen. He stepped out the shadows his clothes turned compleltley black as he looked like a wraith or some ghost rather than an actual human being. His arm guard grew spikes that jutted out all the way down his hand while his zanpukto was now attatched to his right arm by a thick black metal band. The blade was much thicker now doubling in size while the hilt and handle completley dissappeared and was replaced by a circular clamp with that spikes that jutted out on the sides and clung to his arm. On the cloak of his left arm a long winding snake weaved its way down the top of his shoulder and wrapped itself around the tip of his fingers. His mask still covered the bottom half of his face and the scar that ran across his nose glowed a strange purple colour much similar to the way Mitch's tattoo's would glow. "well now that we have both shown our trump cards I say we get underway I've been eager to use my bankai form again" Hanza said as he vanished in a black haze and re appeared behind Sagat slashing at his head only for one of the disks to fly in the way and blocked his strike but shattered the disk in the process. The remaining three disks sped off towards Hanza who whipped out three kunai's from the pouch hidden in his back pocket and hurled them towards the disks knocking them out of the sky. Lunging forward he kicked Sagat onto the ground who rolled onto his back and hurled another disk towards Hanza who swatted it away with Kagenui. His blade began to glow a black colour as a huge reiatsu blast erupted from the blade and narrowly missed Sagat who got away in time using Shunpo. He emerged on top of a huge cliff as 8 disks erupted from his hands and raced down towards Hanza at a super fast speed. He stood there completley calm as the disks sliced through him but instead of drawing blood he vanished in a black hazy sort of mist "One of your abilities I take it" Sagat said as he jumped forward and just dodging Kagenui from stabbing him. "Yes in this form I can manipulate the shadows and use them as dummies for my opponets also I can travel along them its not as fast as Shunpo but is perfect for a suprise attack". "Anything else you may want to add" "Why yes of course in this form not only can I attack you but my shadow will hurt you as well so now not only do you have to dodge my shadow as well as my attacks but your shadow is also vulnerable. I should also add that I can manipulate any other objects shadows and form them into images of myself to attack". "Hmph seems you have quiet the talent for killing people but I'll slice everything you throw at me with my disks" Sagat roared as he produced another 4 disks to join the other 13 that flew around the battlefield.

"You annoying bitch that hurt alot" Kenzo said as he slowly emerged from the huge billowing cloud of smoke his shirt torn of completley and scratch marks covered his entire chest and arms. "Awww I'm sorry did that hurt" Ania said jokingly while Kenzo just growled gritting his teeth at her. He slashed Orochi through the air as a huge glob of acid shot towards Ania who nimbly leapt to the side avoiding the attack but then looked up to see another 20 or so flying straight at her. She ran forward dodging each one using Shunpo before she stopped right in front of Kezno and swung Kanzen Bi through the air towards his head. He ducked under the blow and lunged forward as his blade pierced Ania's shoulder only briefly as she quickly leapt back but that was all the time Kenzo needed as she dropped to the floor gripping her throat as she suddenly felt her lungs filling up with a strange foul fluid. Air was slipping away from her as she dropped to the ground and clawed at her throat trying to find someway of filling air into her body. Kenzo stood over her body laughing as went to slice her head off but figured a slow death was what she deserved as he sat down on a rock and sat back enjoying the scene in front of him. "There has got to be a way of getting this posion out of my body but how" Ania thought her brain racing a million miles an hour mostly through panic from the loss of oxygen and the fact that she was dieing. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down as best she could under the circumstances. Finally it came to her as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a tiny vial of a weird pink like substance, she quickly popped open the bottle and poured the liquid down her throat. As soon as the liquid entered into her system she doubled over and threw up a disgusting green sludge all over the ground. Kenzo looked shocked as he never saw that happen before and figured she must be throwing her insides up or something but was stunned to see her stand up and take a deep breath of air in. "How did you avoid my posion" he said as Ania smiled shaking the tiny little vial in front of him. "I carry around antidotes to my posions I use in some of my attacks I made them so they would cure most posions so I decided I had nothing to loose and tried it sure enough it worked. Now I'm going to finish this little fight off Bankai" a huge petal engulfed Ania as Kenzo stood there staring in disbelief at the fact his opponent had a bankai and he didn't. "Dammit how am I going to win now" he thought to himself as the fear of death slowly began to creep into his mind.

The gale forced wind raced towards Mitch piercing straight through his heart as he felt the darkness slowly closing in around his world. His body grew heavy as he crashed onto the floor dropping Ashura, his fingers feebly reached forwards trying to grasp his sword but he couldn't. "Godammit you can't die from this come on King" Ashura's voice echoed through his mind as the chained up hollow extended his hand out "Do I have to save your ass by offering up my reiatsu honestly" a thick black reiatsu floated from his hand as it exploded around Mitch's body. He slowly got to his feet as the tattoo's on his body glowed a fiery red colour and his wounds were instantly healed up again. Raking his hand across his face the vizard mask was formed as a huge tremor of reiatsu assaulted Hakarashi knocking him to the floor. "I didn't know you possessed this kind of power it seems I've underestimated you again but never the less I will not fail my master Tempest Twist" the spiralling tornado's raced towards Mitch as he grabbed them with his bar hand and then crushed them completley. "You can't win Hakarashi just give up now and walk away" he said in dark wolflike voice "Stop mocking me I will defeat you" he said charging forward and swinging his two blades down as Ashura flew up blocking the strike easiley. He threw the old man off and swung his blade down "Hyouketsu jigoku yakedo kyuuten" a spiralling whirl of ice and fired moulded together as they engulfed Hakarashi. He tried to dodge the attack but failed as the ice encompassed the lower half of his right hand side then the scorching hot flames seared them as he roared out in pain dropping to the floor clutching his charred leg. Not content to let the old man fix his wounds Mitch sliced the air as a fiery arc sliced through Hakarashi's left arm as blood erupted from the wound drenching Wakazashi. He didn't lose his grip on the blade as he raised them up high and slashed downwards sending two huge spiralling shots of air into Ashura as Mitch tried to block the attack but was thrown off balance. Taking advantage of the situation Hakarashi charged forward and plunged his blade into Mitch's lower stomach then went to stab his heart but Ashura flew around blocking his strike. "Looks like you missed now here's a nice present for you" Mitch said grinning as he opened his right hand while black electricity crackled around it. "Shit a cero" Hakarasahi said going to leap away using shunpo but was to slow as the black cero erupted from Mitch's hand engulfing the old warrior and sent him crashing into a cliff with a cataclysmic explosion.

"Grah just how many more shadows will you send at me before I face the real one" Sagat roared as he sent another flying disk slicing through a shadow clone of Hanza's. All 14 of his disks raced around the battlefield slicing through the various clones of Hanza that kept charging towards him but none of them were the real one and Sagat didn't have time to stop attacking to try and sense where the real assassin was hiding. It was a pity he didn't as the real one slowly melded behind him as he lunged forward his blade slamming into the back of Sagat's armour and dinting it considerably. In an instant the 14 disks stopped their assault and raced towards where Hanza was standing a few seconds ago before he dissappeared into the shadows and vanished from sight. "COME FACE ME COWARD" Sagat roared as his disks flew around the battlefield slicing cliffs, tree's anything that could hide the ninja from his sight. He heard a weird noise from above as he craned his neck up to find a huge snake racing towards him its fangs bared as he leapt to the side avoiding its snapping jaws. His disks sliced through the body racing upwards hacking into the beast until there was nothing left of it. "Petty little tricks like that won't kill me" he roared up at where Hanza was supposed to be only to find he wasn't there anymore. A high pitched whistling noise caught Sagat's ears as he spun around to find 5 shurkiens racing towards him at a super fast speed he sent his disks forward to intercept them only to hear another whistling behind him as he turned around to find 5 kunai's flying towards him. Splitting the disks up they raced off swatting the weapons from the sky as he bellowed with laughter "I told you a thousand times little pathetic tricks won't kill me" "They weren't meant to kill you only to distact you from trying to find me" a voice said as Sagat spun around to find Hanza standing there as a dark black aura floated around Kagenui. "Now die Shades of darkness" swining his zanpukto down a huge blast of shadow infused reiatsu raced towards Sagat and pierced through his armour then erupted from the other end of his body as blood was sent flying into the sky showering the earth red.

"Suppose I really have no chouice here but to use my Bankai" Tom said as he placed his right hand at the top of Tamashii seigei. "BANKAI" he roared out sliding his hand over the blade as his body was engulfed in a bright white light which blinded Vega temporarily and as he regained his sight Tom stood in front of him garbed in his bankai attire. His hair was spiked back now and was bleached a bright blonde colour with red streaks through it. He lost his shirt and his eyes changed to two different colours his right was white while the left was a blood red colour. His blade itself had changed dramatically the tiny little spikes on his sword connected together and detatched themselves from his zanpukto as they hovered around the blade. The tip of the blade became more sleak and thin while it glowed a combination of red and white and the crystal had moved from the top of the blade to the end of the hilt where is attatched itself. "This is my bankai form Kanzen Seigi and unfortunatley for you Vega your demise as well". "Impressive you are indeed a worthy opponent and if I were to be killed by anyone I would rather it be you. Now let us enjoy this moment" Vega said as he vanished then re appeared behind Tom slicing his body in half. Or so he thought as it was only an after image that slowly faded away, spinning around he saw Tom standing behind him the tip of his blade pointing towards his heart "Kage Gekido" a huge blast of reiatsu flew towards Vega who tried to block the attack but found it was far to powerful for him to handle as it continued to push him further and further towards the ground. "Shit this isn't good" he thought to himself as his feet were forced to the ground as the blast continued to push him into the ground until his entire body was crushed to the earth itself. There was a huge explosion sending debris flying everywhere as Tom stood up in the sky watching the dust slowly form waiting to see if there were any signs of Vega still being alive but he was sure after an attack like that he would be dead.

Ania exploded from the pink flowers in her bankai form Bi Keshin. She now wore long white pants and a top that stopped just above her stomach as a pink flowerly number 10 glowed on her stomach. Her clothes were decorated with numerous floral patterns as she had a certain light reflecting aura to her making her look like something of a godess of pure beauty. Her zanpukto had transformed from a sword to a long elegant spear with tiny little thorns and roses scattered along the hilt. "Kenzo stood there completley bewildered and found himself unable to move at all he was so mesmorised by her beauty he was literally paralysed. "Seems people of lower power can't stand staring at me and find themsevles unable to move pity I wanted a challenge to" she said twirling her spear around while Kenzo tried to lift even a single finger from his body. "Cursed women I can't die like this how humilating killed by a woman and unable to do anything" he thought to himself as he finally felt his finger move then his entire body. Ania had her back turned as Kenzo growled "DONT UNDERESTIMATE ME BITCH" he roared swining Orochi towards Ania as the blade sliced her half but she just dissappeared as he stood there stunned. "What the f..." was all he said as he felt four sharp like darts thud into his back he at his back to find four tiny little rose like thorns sticking into his back and Ania standing behind him grinning wickedly. "What the hell did you do to me" he said turning around and went to swing Orochi again but his body suddenly spasmed as he dropped to his knee's and began to breath heaviley as he found it harder to breath and his heart began to beat faster and faster at a rapid rate. "I injected a certain type of posion into your body. Basically everyone one of your systems will slowly begin to fail but your heart will continue to beat faster and faster not stopping until it explodes, unfortunatley for you this will take half an hour and in that time you'll be in excrutiating pain". "I'll just have to kill you in that time then" Kenzo said as he forced himself to stand while sweat poured from his face and he panted heaviley. He found it so much effort just to lift his blade as he slammed it into the ground sending a huge wave of posion racing towards Ania who easiley dodged the attack and appeared behind him as she sliced across his back with her spear leaving a bright red slash mark. On closer look there were tiny little drops of a weird green substance as Kenzo roared in pain and clawed at his back as it started to sizzle almost like there was an acid on it eating at his skin. "I also failed to mention I covered the tip of my spear in a flesh eating posion" Ania said as she ducked under a swing from Kenzo then stabbed his foot as more of his flesh was burned off. "FUCKING BITCH STOP MOCKING ME" he roared in outrage grabbing the tip of her spear with his right hand even though it burned the skin on his fingers as he thrust his sword into Ania's chest pumping posion into her body. "HAHAHA looks like now its a race to see who's posion kills the other faster but that still doesn't make a difference no one will get the antidote in time so we'll both die right here right now enjoy your time alive Ania" "Wow you used my name for once you must be going insane from the posion as for your comment yes we may both die but I'm still going to make your death as painful as possible" she said twisting her spear around his hand as he let go of the tip. Kenzo stared at his right hand which had the flesh hanging loosley from it, he shook it around watching the skin flap about and the bone that began to show through. Ania meanwhile suddenly felt the posion coursing through her bloodstream as she coughed up a thick dark red glob of blood from her mouth she suddenly a sharp stabbing pain in her kidney's but pushed that aside as she held Kanzen Bi in her hands slightly tighter and grit her teeth together fighting all the pain she felt so that she could at least kill this son of a bitch.

"Well seems my posion is working in effect on you as well" Kenzo said laughing as Ania lunged forward and missed him by mere centimetres. Orocho flew through the air as it cleaved a new slash mark across Ania's shoulder and dripped venom into the wound. She pulled the blade from her shoulder and then stabbed into Kenzo's right shoulder burning the skin off leaving a nice gaping hole and exposing the white bone. Twirling her spear around Ania fired off another three darts which Orochi sliced down as they flew towards Kenzo he then threw his zanpukto into the sky as a tiny droplet of green venom dropped onto Ania's shoulder and burnt through part of her shirt. She gazed up at the sky to find it was suddenly pouring down with venom where she was standing specifically, teleporting to a new area she gazed up to find the posion was still following her. Twirling Kanzen Bi around the petals disoldged themselves from the spear and formed "Bara Ansatsusha" the flower warrior. As Ania darted around the battlefield trying to avoid the acid from dripping onto her Bara Ansatsusha soared high up into the sky and found Orochi leviating in the sky a weird snake like being had erupted from his blade and was shooting acid down towards Ania. Bara Ansatsusha's sword flew through the air faster than the wind as it beheaded the strange snake creature and orochi dropped from the sky back into Kenzo's hand. Not done yet Bara Ansatsusha raced down towards Kenzo who stood there completley still but at the least second he slashed the flower warriors head off as it crashed into the ground next to him and slowly dissolved back into the petals that re attached themselves to Kanzen Bi. Gazing up expecting to make a smart re mark at Ania he found she wasn't there anymore and went to look around for her but was to late as he felt the sharp cold steel of Kanzen Bi pierce through his lower stomach and rupture one of his livers as the acid from her spear burnt a hole in his side. He clutched at the wound which leaked out a strange yellow like puss mixed in with deep red blood while Kenzo screamed in pain and Ania stood over him grinning. "Having fun yet are we" she said in a cold tone as Kenzo stared up at her his eyes full of hatred and rage as he grabbed Orochi and swiped at Ania missing only for her to stab his left hand and dissolve all the skin away leaving the skeleton. Leaping to his feet Kenzo stared at the boney fingers he had left and the wound in his stomach as he just grinned and picked his zanpukto up. "A few injuries like that won't stop me from killing you" he said as Ania extended out her right hand "Vile venom of the King Cobra burn your enimies skin off Destructive Art 27:Spitting Cobra Venom" a snakes head popped out from Ania's right hand as huge globs of weird light green like liquid flew from the snakes mouth and towards Kenzo who went to move out of the way but tripped on something as the venom latched onto his face and legs then began to burn eating away at his skin. He clawed at his face trying to scrape the venom off but couldn't as he gazed back up at Ania the lower part of his chin had all the skin eaten off and the upper part of his left eye as the bones stuck out. "He grinned showing his chin bone and his various rows of teeth which looked rather grim to most people but Ania just laughed "There you look much more attractive now".

Sagat dropped to the floor clutching at the hole that had pierced in his armour while blood poured forth from the wound. "Bastard you managed to pierece through my armour using cheap ass tactics" he said spitting blood at Hanza's feet as the assassin grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. "Who cares about how cheap the tactics are if it wins you a fight and keeps you alive" he said as he stabbed Kagenui through Sagat's stomach pumping posion into his system then dropping him to the floor. "Your finished now" was all he said as he turned to walk away while Sagat slowly got his feet. Clenching his fists tightly together until blood poured out tears ran down his eyes that he had failed his master "I won't lose I CAN'T LOSE" he roared as his armour shattered from his body and morphed into hundreds of flying disks. "Try dodging this assassin" the disks raced towards Hanza who slowly turned around then dissappeared from Sagat's sights. "You can't hide that easiley" he roared flinging his arms about as the disks raced around the entire battlefield ripping the earth up, slicing down tree's all trying to find Hanza. "Fine if you won't come out I'll just finish what I came here to do" Sagat roared as the flying disks all merged together becoming one giant razor sharp form of Kogarasumaru as he infused all his remaining reiatsu into the disk. "I'll smash down the gate then my mission will be complete" he roared as the disk raced towards the gate and slammed into it shattering the gate and disk into a million tiny pieces. Hanza emerged from the shadows as he stood stunned at the now shattered East gate "Dammit I didn't know he was sent just to do that". Sagat just stood there laughing as he dropped to the floor and coughed up a huge glob of blood then clutched his chest "Well it seems you don't have long to live you may have destroyed our gate but now you guys have lost a commander so I belive its equivalent trade right there". Hanza began to walk away as Sagat slowly got to his feet and closed his eyes "Seems Vega is dead well with my mission done I should head back to base and report my success then get this posion extracted from me" he thought to himself as he darted off back towards the White Lotus Society's headquaters where he hoped he could make it in time to get the posion sucked out from his body. "Well seems Tom is doing fine guess I'll take a seat and watch the battle then" Hanza said as he sheathed Kagenui and then took a seat agaisnt a tree and closed his eyes while he viewed the remainder of Tom's fight agaisnt Vega.

Turning his back to the smoke Tom expected Vega to be dead but didn't see a shadow slowly walking out blood dripping down from every single part of his body. His shirt had been torn completley off and his robe was nearly completley gone as his arms hung loosley down by his sides blood cascading from them as he tried to keep a hold of Kogarasumaru. Racing towards Tom he swung his zanpukto through the air and slashed across Tom's back leaving a bloody red gash. "So you're alive I didn't expect that suppose this injury is my fault then" he said turning around as Vega stood before him breathing heaviley as sweat and blood dripped down his face. "It'll take more than that to defeat me" he spat out racing towards Tom slashing at the air while Tom avoided each of his attacks then parried one strike away and slashed across his chest as Vega stumbled back dropping to one knee completley exhausted. "Give up Vega and I'll spare your life" Tom said as he pointed the tip of Tamashii Seigei at him. "Never if I'm to die it'll be today and by your hand" he roared lunging forward and stabbing the air as Tom had already dodged his strike but couldn't avoid his sweeping kick. Vega knocked Tom onto the floor as he slammed Kogarasumaru straight down and pierced Tom's shoulder then closed his blade snipping part of the skin off while Tom just grunted in pain. Grabbing Kogarasumaru he yanked it free from his shoulder then kicked upwards knocking Vega in the face sending him toppling down as he got to his feet clutching his bloodied and torn shoulder. "Its good to see you have some fight left in you but it all ends here Vega ready yourself" he pointed his hilt and the crystal at Vega as a bright white light blinded Vega forcing him to cover his eyes and shield them. As Vega opened his eyes he noticed he was now inside a huge black portal of some sort where Tom hovered high above him "Welcome Vega to my dimension or as I call it Tamashii Uchuu". He looked across to find a huge set of scales behind Tom with the crystal from Tamashii seigei resting atop them "Now its time for you to be judged" Tom's voice boomed throughout the entire area like that of a God's. A bright white hand erupted from the scales and plunged itself into Vega's chest tearing out his heart and placing it on the right side of the scales while a fiery red book was placed on the left hand side. Having his heart removed Vega dropped to the floor screaming in agony at the pain he felt while Tom had turned around was watching the scales tip slowly one way then another until they finally stopped and his heart had been tipped so it was at the top while the flaming book was at the bottom of the scales. "Well it would seem that all your actions that have been commited far out weight your heart therefore you are found guilty" Tom said as Vega glanced up at the scales which began to glow a dark red colour. "Fine I accept my fate and I'm glad that I was to be killed by you Tom it was a pleasure facing a warrior of your calibre" a huge blast of reiatsu erupted from the scales and engulfed Vega as his body was completley blown to pieces leaving not a single trace of his body left behind. The black vortex dissappeared as Tom landed on the ground and sheathed Tamashii Seigei onto his back as he looked at the ground to find a tiny piece of Kogarasumaru left behind. Bowing to the sword and honouring Vega for their battle Tom then dashed off back towards the East gate where he was hoped Hanza had finished his battle and they could go meet up Mitch to report their success.

"No matter how much stronger I become he finds a way of surpassing me this boy is unbelievable" Hakarashi said as he hid behind a pile of rocks his chest a bloody mess from taking direct hit from that cero attack. "How am I to destroy the gate and still avoid him at the same time" he thought to himself as Mitch stood up in the sky standing there completley still waiting for Hakarashi to make his move. Focusing all of his reiatsu into one swift blow a giant tornado began to form around both zanpukto's as Hakarashi closed his eyes focusing his mind into attacking at the perfect time. Mitch felt the surge of reiatsu off into the distant as he gazed towards the rocks and grinned "I don't know what your planning but it'll be pointless" he sliced the air with Ashura sending an energy wave towards the rocks that sliced it diagonally in half. At that exact same moment Hakarashi exploded from behind his cover "Spiralling Tornado" swinging Wakizashi through the air two huge tornado's exploded from his zanpukto and raced towards Mitch who easiley avoided the attack using shunpo. "Just what was that aimed at exactly" he said as Hakarashi just grinned "Not you exactly". Jerking his head back towards the attack Mitch finally figured where it was aimed for "Shit it was aimed at the West Gate not me" unfortunatley it was to late for him to move as the attack thundered into the gate and shattered it into a million tiny pieces of wood. "Well I'd love to stay and continue our fight but I've succedded in my mission and there is no point staying next time we meet it'll be the last and final time" "ARGH you won't escape me again old man" Mitch roared as he charged towards Hakarashi who had already vanished into a puff of thin air. "GODAMMIT" he roared slamming his fist agaisnt the ground leaving a giant crater "Looks like he wasn't in a rush to save his co-commander these White Lotus Guys are ridicuolous" Mitch said as he dashed off to watch how Ania was faring in her battle with her second co-commander.

Kenzo stood grinning at Ania even though half his face had been pretty much burned off along with his right arm. "Don't you ever choose to give up" Ania said panting heaviley as the effects of his posion were taking their toll on her. She noticed her movements were becoming more slower and weaker as she figured it was only a matter of time before she would be powerless agaisnt Kenzo who was still perfectly fine minus the posion slowly destroying his vital organs and having most of his body burnt off. Ania ducked under a swing from Orochi as she brought her knee into his stomach knocking the wind from Kenzo before she slashed across his chest with Kanzen Bi then grabbed his face and slammed it into the dirt as there was sickening crack of bones hitting the dirt. Stepping back Ania dropped to her knee exhausted from that last attack while Kenzo slowly got to his feet and tore off his shirt revealing a burnt slash across his torso. "Seriously your starting to piss me off pretty soon you'll be just fighting a skeleton if you keep this up" he said extending his right hand "Binding Art 62. Hundred Steps Fence" a bright white rod emerged in his right hand as he hurled it towards Ania. It exploded into a hundred tiny little rods as they pinned Ania to the ground and knocked Kanzen Bi from her hands sending it sprawling across the ground just out of her reach. In her normal state Ania could have easiley broken out of this spell but the posion had weakened her substaintly as she tried with all her strength to break free but found she couldn't. Kenzo burst into laughter as he slowly staggered over to Ania and stood over her pinned down body grinning at her sprawled out the way she was. "You know I'm glad this happened guess before I die I'll have some fun with you" he said licking his lips while he ran his hand over her face very slowly. "Guess I'll have to wait till the posion kicks in or think of something else" Ania thought to herself as she looked up to see Kenzo have a coughing fit and spewed up some foul red looking liquid. "Dammit don't have long to live better make this quick and fun" he said turning around back towards Ania. "Oh I'm going to enjoy exploring every inch of your body in amazing detail" he said running his hands along her neck then down towards her shirt. Grabbing Orochi he dripped acid from the blade onto her shirt slowly dissolving it away until there was barley anything left covering up her chest. "Heh wonder what your friend thinks when he finds you like this" "To be honest he probably would think its kinky and wouldn't mind to much" she said jokingly as Kenzo burst into laughter.

"Well she's right to a degree" Mitch said as he sat high above on a tree watching the battle unfold his vizard mask still formed. He deicded not to step in and help Ania as he rememberd her advice from before that she didn't need saving all the time. "She'll just get annoyed even if she's stuck in a predicament like this one" he said sighing to himself as he kicked his feet up and decided to enjoy the show.

Tom and Hanza arrived where Mitch was sitting and gazed down at the battle between Ania and Kenzo. "Oh crap Ania is in trouble she needs our help" Tom said unsheating Tamashii Segei and went to race down but a hand from Mitch grabbed him around the collar holding him in place. 'what the hell are you doing Mitch she's in trouble lemme go" he roared kicking about as Mitch threw him agaisnt a tree. "Sit down and shut up Ania doesn't need help trust me she's fine otherwise I'd have already gone down there and wiped that little shit out". "But just look at her and what he's doing to her we have to do something" "Yeah we can do something sit down and watch the show" he said grinning as Tom glared back at Mitch then the battlefield and after grunting his dis approval sat down to watch.

"You look so innocent and cute lying there all helpless" Kenzo said as he lay on top of Ania his hand down what remained of her shirt while his tongue licked around her neck. "For someone who doesn't like this stuff you aint putting up much of a fight maybe you like it then" Kenzo said as Ania just glared at him "Please I'm barley feeling anything if you want to evoke a response try a little harder although I don't think you could". Kenzo growled as he grabbed Orochi and sliced through her pants tearing them to shreds leaving just her underwear on. His hands wandered from out of her shirt slowly down her stomach then stopped just above her waist as he kissed all along her stomach. "Jeez just hurry up and die already your boring me" she said as Kenzo glared at her again "Stupid little bitch I'll make you pay for what you just said" he said grabbing Orochi and slicing a gash across her stomach as blood slowly leaked out from the wound. He lapped up the blood that slowly drained down her stomach drenching her underwear a bright red colour. "Your by far the most beautiful women I've ever seen you know that" "What your trying to sweet talk me whats the point when I'm at your mercy". "Hey just trying to set the mood but if you don't want to fine by me I'll get straight to the point" he said his hands running along her legs while licked the blood hanging around her waist. As his hands idly wandered up her legs and began to slowly work their way up towards her underwear Ania sighed as she lifted a finger slightly. "Alright you've had your fun time now get lost" she said as Kenzo was about to slide his fingers underneath her panties then gazed up "What the hell do you m..." was all he got out as a bolt of white lightning pierced through his through his torso sending him flying backwards onto the dirt. "Stupid fucking bitch" he roared racing towards Ania as he stopped suddenly and dropped to his knee's while his body convulsed violently the effects of Ania's posion finally taking their toll on his body. He leaned over vomiting out a strange orange substance that burnt through the ground like acid as he clutched his stomach and then dropped to the floor his breathing coming to a halt completley. "It was about damn time" Ania said as she tried to move her arms but was far to weak from the effects of the posion "Shit if I don't find my antidote soon I'll be in real trouble" she thought to herself.

"Need a little hand there" Mitch's voice rang out as she looked up and saw him standing with Tom and Hanza behind him. He had a grin plastered across his face as Ania just barked at him "Well don't just stand there how about helping me out of this" "Why you look so comfortable lying there in all your glory" he still smiling while she just glared at him. "Oh take a joke once in awhile jeez" he said walking over towards her and snapping the bars that held her hands and legs together. Grabbing Kanzen Bi off the ground Ania stabbed the end into her arm as a strange green liquid flowed through the spear while Tom and Mitch stared on in awe. "My weapon can absorb out various posions" she said pulling the spear out of her arm and leaving it on the floor. "Well shall we head back then" Ania said as Mitch just stared at her "What you want to head back wearing only that sure go for your life I mean looks fine to me but hey thats just me talking". "Well I don't exactly have any clothes to borrow now do I" she said as a shirt was suddenly thrown at her face "Take mine I normally don't like wearing them anyway" Mitch said as she slipped it on over her head and reliased it was far to big for her which worked out well since she didn't have any pants to borrow exactly. "While your at it want to take the remainder of my clothes" he said jokingly as Ania stared at him coldly while he just laughed "Alright I'll take that as a no then".

Mitch stood before the Captain Commander and all the 9 captains as he gave his report on the outcome of their mission. "I'm sorry captain commander but they destroyed the gates its all my fault I should have reliased what they were planning I accept full responsibility" "Its alright they are the fools thinking that by destroying our gates we'll be defenceless let them come and taste the full force of the goeti 13 then". "We managed to kill another 2 co-commanders though making that 3 in total so far" "Well your team did excellent Mitch now go take a nice long rest while we wait for the White Lotus to try and assault our so called defenceless city".

"So what did he say" Ania said as they walked back towards her barracks so she could get a change of clothes seeing as Mitch needed his shirt back eventually. "He told us we did a good job and should take a rest while we wait for our opponent to make their move" "Really I would have thought we should take the fight to their door for once" she said slightly annoyed they were on the defensive again. "I'm sure eventually we'll get to assault their barracks but in the mean time we wait I suppose now go get changed even though I enjoy you wearing my shirt I do need it back" he said as Ania threw it at his face and walked off to get changed. "So now we just sit back and relax" Tom said as Mitch slid his shirt back over his head and continued walking along to the 9th squad barracks this time "Yeah basically besides we've just been in two battles I reckon a small break and nap couldn't hurt us to bad". "Suppose your right" Tom said as he walked off towards his room leaving Mitch to decided whether to hit his bed as well or the bar and grab himself some sake and ramen to eat. "Ramen and sake then I'll hit the bed" he said racing off glancing behind him to make sure Ania wouldn't suddenly appear and re buke him for drinking at a time like this.

Grabbing a bowl of ramen Mitch began to chow down as someone took a seat opposite him. Thinking it was Ania he grabbed the sake bottle and went to push it away only to find the person grabbed it before him pouring a glass. Gazing up from his bowl he was shocked to find Byakuya Kuchiki sitting opposite him "Hey Byakuya whats so important that it brings you here". "I came here to talk about your recent missions and see how your coping with it all" he said in a formal manner as Mitch grabbed a glass of sake and swigged it down. "Well I'm just a tad pissed that every single commander I've come up agaisnt have ran away before I could kill them" "That doesn't matter the main thing is that you won so next time you fight them you'll know that you can defeat them". "I want you to include Ryu in your next mission the boy needs a bit more expirence in fighting and I think you would be the perfect teacher for him" Byakuya said as Mitch gazed across at him. "Who me a great teacher well alright if you say so I'll come collect him next to time we get a mission" he said as Byakuya nodded his head then stood up and left leaving Mitch somewhat stunned at what the captain had just said to him. "well I'll be damned I get stuck training another youngen bad enough I had to train Ania and Tom now I get stuck with another kid just my luck" he said to himself taking another big swig of sake before grabbing his ramen bowl and continuing his feeding frenzy.

"Master Han I'm terribly sorry we failed to destory the shinigami's who opposed us and lost two co-commanders in the process" Hakarashi said bowing low on one knee while he had just finished giving his adress on what happened. "Hmm well from what you've told me nothing went bad really you both destroyed the gates and escaped unharmed" "But what of our two co-commanders that we lost". Han sighed waving a dissmissive hand "Co-commanders aren't much of a loss really I can find plenty of them my main concern is if I loose a commander those people are hard to come by". "Thank you commander and how is Sagat fairing" "He's condition is stable we've managed to suck the posion out of his system now all thats left is for him to recover". Han slowly rose and walked towards the window "We shall wait a few more days before beggining our second assault on Seretii so I want you boys to go and find me some co-commander to replace the one's we have lost". The commanders all bowed as they darted off in different directions leaving Han staring outside to the huge towering buildings of Seretii. "Soon my old teacher we shall meet face to face and finish our battle we began all those years ago".

Tom sat in the middle of his room cross legged meditating as the door to his room slide open and someone walked in. "What do you want Ania I'm kind of busy" he said not even opening an eye "Just curious as to what your planning on doing for the day since I don't have anything to do at all". "Well I plan on sitting here and meditating communing with Tamashii Segei for awhile then perhaps a bit of training later on". "Awww what am I supposed to do while you meditate then" she whined as Tom opened one eye slightly "Why not try meditating with me" "Hmph thats no fun sitting there doing nothing I think I'll go find Mitch and find what he is doing" she said racing off towards the cafe where Mitch obviously was during breakfast hours.

"Me what am I doing for the day" Mitch said as he finished slurping down his 6th bowl of ramen for breakfast. "Hmmm well I was just going to train for the whole day I suppose nothing else to do besides drinking but I did enough of that last night" he said bursting into laughter but was cut short as a bowl was hurled at his head. "Idiot, moron, delinquet stop drinking during a war" Ania roared as Mitch shielded his face from the barrage of empty ramen bowls that were being hurled at his head. "Fine fine I will easy does it now come on then you can join me in training if you absoutley have nothing else to do" Mitch said chucking down his ramen bowl and dashing off towards his training grounds as Ania trailed behind.

"Guess Ania found Mitch thats good gets her out of my hair for awhile" Tom said shutting his mind off from his current surroundings and plunged down into his spirit world. "Welcome back Tom are you ready to begin your mental training" Tamashii Segei said as Tom nodded his head and unsheathed his zanpukto from his back.

Ania stood in the middle of the training field completley unarmed as Kanzen Bi was tossed aside next to Ashura. "So what the hell are we doing without our swords then" she said slightly confused while Mitch just stood there smiling as he usually did before any sort of fighting. "We're going to practice your hand to hand combat something that needs a bit of working on maybe even add a bit of kido spells in the fight but no sword play at all your perfectly fine at that now". "Great a hand to hand fight agaisnt Mitch this can't end well unless I incorporate my kido into the way I fight then I should have a chance" Ania thought to herself as Mitch vanished from her sights. A second later Ania ducked under a swing from Mitch's fist then had to teleport away as his foot lashed out nearly taking her face off. Re appearing she extended her hand "Destructive Art 31. Shot of Red Fire" a red orb raced towards Mitch as he just raised his arm in defence as the blast crashed into his arms causing a tiny haze of smoke but didn't stop him at all. Bursting forth from the smoke he flew towards where he thought Ania was only to find she had dissappeared "Binding Art 26. Curving Light" a voice echoed from inside th smoke as Mitch burst into laughter. "Kido with hand to hand combat afraid of fighting me fist for fist ey Ania thats fine I wouldn't want to bruise any part of your beautiful face after all" an unforseen force slammed into Mitch's gut as the wind was knocked from him and he dropped to the floor. "Aww thanks for your concern but I suggest you try because I can live with injuring your pretty face" Ania's voice echoed around Mitch as her invisible foot slammed into his face sending him sprawling across the dirt. Spitting out blood that had formed around the cut on his lip Mitch slowly got to his feet "Come on out of hiding otherwise I'll just flush you out its that simple" he roared out extending his hand. A huge burst of blue reiatsu exploded from his hand and engulfed half the battlefield as Ania leapt just out of the way of his kido spell. "Impossible he can fire off that powerful Blue Fire blast without even chanting anything of it" she muttered to herself as another blue fire spell was fired at the remaining half of the battlefield. Using Shunpo Ania avoided the attack but as she re emerged above the sunlight her reflection was seen off the suns rays as Mitch grinned. "Found you" he raced off the ground faster than Ania could re act as his knee connected with her stomach knocking the air from her body. Not done yet he slammed both fists into her back sending her spiralling towards the ground "Binding Art 37. Suspending Star" Ania chanted as a weird star shaped reiatsu appeared above the ground and cushioned her fall. "Godammit take pain like a man, oh wait my bad take pain like a woman then" Mitch said extending his hand "Destructive Art 65 Tides of treachery" as a huge tidal wave reared up over Mitch's head and plunged down towards Ania. "Shit another one of his custom spells" she thought to herself as the giant wave of water crashed down onto her with the force of a huge one ton weight. While she was being ripped through the currents Ania could feel the air leaving her lungs as she tried to swim to the surface where precious air was waiting for her. Bursting to the surface she took in a deep breath of air and looked around at the huge swimming pool Mitch had created with that spell. "Well glad to see your taking a swim but generally you remove your clothes before you get wet" he said jokingly as Ania glared at him annoyed that he drenched her clothes completley. "I'd get out of the water quickly if I were you" "And why would you say that" she said as electricity began to crackle around Mitch's right hand. "Because of the old law that water conducts electricity Destructive Art 11:tsuzuri raiden".

"Ah shit" Ania said as she quickly burst from the water just as a crackle of electricity hit the water sending a huge shockwave rippling through the pool. "Well that was a close one" she said staring down at the water that now crackled with the remanants of electricity. "Hope your not to dry since your going for another dip" Mitch's voice rang out from above Ania as she looked up only to feel the force of his body slam into her sending both of them crashing back into the water. Breaking free of his grip she took a swing at his head which was easiley avoided as Ania found that trying to hit Mitch underwater was even harder than on land. Two solid blows from Mitch slammed into her stomach knocking the wind from her lungs. Opening her mouth to try and breath Ania only got a mouthful of water as he started to swim towards the surface hoping that Mitch wouldn't grab her leg dragging her back down. As her head burst into the fresh air she took a deep breath and gazed back down into the murky water to find Mitch just standing at the bottom of the water ever so calm not moving at all. "Is he even going to come up for air" she thought to herself as he suddenly moved vanishing from her sights then appearing just above her hovering on the top of the water. "Need a hand" he said smiling as Ania slapped his hand away then leapt out of the water her foot racing through the air towards Mitch's head. He ducked under the kick and sweapt his foot across her feet knocking her back into the water while he burst into laughter. A red orb suddenly shot out of the water and hit Mitch square in the face as he stood there coughing on the smoke from his mouth as Ania slowly pulled herself out of the water and back onto dry land. "That was a cheap trick" she said coughing out water from her mouth while he stood there grinning still "Come now it was funny at least to me whats say we head back for a break you look like you could use that and a new pair of clothes" he said laughing.

As they arrived back at the 10th squad barracks they found Tom sitting outside waiting for them. "So how did the training go" he said staring at the completley drenched Ania curious as to what exactly happened but decided it best not to ask. "Well it went pretty good I had fun can't say about Ania thought perhaps she did" Mitch said smiling as she just skulked off towards her room to grab a dry pair of clothes before she caught a cold which would be Mitch's fault entirley. "Speaking of training how did your mental training or whatever the hell you were doing in that room go" Mitch asked as Tom looked stunned that he knew of the training he was undergoing. "Come now I sensed that you were inside your room and had a feel of Tamashii Seigei around you so I assumed you were in your spirit world doing some sort of training". "Yeah well I figured that training in my spirit world would help make me stronger by not only connceting with my spirit but also the physical aspect as well". "Suppose it would work I'll try it next time I guess" Mitch said as he walked off back towards his barracks to try this so called mental training exercise".

"I never was good at meditating all that sitting still with your eyes closed" Mitch muttered to himself as he struggled to find a comfortable sitting position. Finally after 20 minutes he had his eyes closed and then opened them inside his spirit world the raging inferno forest as Ashura the wolf lay snoozing underneath a flaming oak tree. "Oi wolf wake up I've come to do some so called mental training" Mitch yelled out as the wolf laziley opened one eye then strenching his entire body slowly got up. "Well thats a first mental training didn't think you would bother" Ashura said grinning as best a wolf with razor sharp teeth could do. "Haha very funny now what exactly do I do?" "Well its simple really you basically train here agaisnt me". "Thats all so basically its my bankai training except inside my spirit world and there is no time limit" Mitch said dissappoitned slightly it wasn't going to bed hard. "Pretty much don't get cocky though I'm still your spirit and hard to beat" Ashura said as flames burst around him and he bared his teeth back in a vicious snarl. "Yeah yeah I'll try not to hurt the little puppy" Mitch said unsheathing Ashura from his back as the wolf leapt in the air his mouth wide open. He chomped down on the zanpukto and shook his head as Mitch lost his grip on the sword and it went flying off a few metres away from him. "Hand to hand combat like back in the good old days then" he said grinning blocking a swipe from the Ashura's claws with his forearm then lunging forward and hitting him square in the stomach with his free fist.

Ania wandered back outside the barracks freshly changed in new clothes only to find Tom was sitting there and Mitch had dissappeared. "Where the hell has he gone Tom I swear he went off to train by himself I'll kill him" she said while Tom just shrugged his shoulders. "He said he went off to try that mental training I did" "Grrrr selfish bastard leaving to train himself and giving me nothing to do" Ania said as she glared at Tom. "Alright fine you'll have to do as my training partner now come on hurry up" she said racing off as Tom sighed "I just finished my own training though can't I take a break".

"Man when was the last time you cut your claws Ashura" Mitch said as he held onto his right arm which bore three fresh claw marks. He ducked under another swipe from the wolf then swung a punch missing by mere millimetres thanks to Ashura's quick reflexes. "Can I get my sword back now" Mitch said as he quickly dove for his zanpukto only for Ashura to be quicker swatting the blade further away from his grip. "Take that as a no in that case Destructive Art 31: Shot of red fire" as the reb orb slammed into Ashura's face Mitch quickly lunged forward grabbing his zanpukto then swinging it through the air as a fireball raced through the air. An identical fireball exploded out of the smoke and collided with Mitch's as they both vanished in a puff of hazy smoke while Ashura stood there his paw smoking from his flame attack. "This training isn't all its cracked out to be I dont feel like my mind is being challenged at all" "Thats probabbly because your you have no mental capacitity to train" Ashura said grinning as Mitch laughed. "A wolf with a sense of humour now thats a good one" he said swinging his sword down as the wolf knocked the blade away with his paw then lunged forward sinking his teeth into Mitch's right arm leaving four puncture marks next to the three imprints of Ashura's claws. Leaping back before Mitch could grab Ashura's throat the wolf swiped at the air with his paw sending three fireballs towards Mitch who raced forward dodging each projectile then slashing at the wolf's head who ducked under his attack then slashed upwards tearing his shirt off and leaving another three bloody red gash marks across his chest.

Ania and Tom opened the door to Mitch's room as they walked in to find him still sitting in the middle sword on his lap and eyes closed deep in a trance. "Jeez he been going at it for like 1 hour now" Tom said throwing his zanpukto agaisnt the wall then slumping down to the floor and closing his eyes for a brief rest. The two of them had just finished their training and half expected to find Mitch waiting for them with something else to do. "Now what are we supposed to do while we wait for him to finish his training geez" Ania sighed lying down in Mitch's bed then closing her eyes figuring a brief nap would help pass the time.

"Well that was good fun must admit" Ashura said as he slumped down on Mitch's knee while he idley stroked the wolf's head. "Sure speak for yourself you're not the one with all the scratch and teeth marks imbedded in my skin" he said running his hands across the numerous claw marks on his right arm. Standing up he turned to face the wolf "Think its time I headed back the other guys probbably are waiting for me to give them something to do".

Opening his eyes he looked down to find Ania fast asleep in the bed right next to him and Tom slumped in the corner dozing off as well. "Since when did I decided to have a slumber party" he said as they both opened their eyes and slowly rose up from their brief nap. "Well you took to long and there was nothing else to do" Ania said as they all walked out of Mitch's room and the 11th squad barracks. "Yes well when I train it does take a long time" "So now what is there to do" Tom asked as Mitch shrugged his shoulders "Good question can't you two just find something to entertain yourselves for the remainder of this day". They both shook their heads as he sighed "Far out fine come with us to grab something to eat and I'll figure something out then".

Striding through the darkened halls of the White Lotus base Dimirtri swung the doors open and rushed up towards the throne where Han sat idley looking out the window. "Master Han why are we sitting here doing nothing when we should be attacking the weakened Soul Society give me the order and I'll lead the speacil guards and masscre the city". Han raised a hand and cut Dimitri off "No I will not permit that just be patient and wait a bit longer while we re form our recent losses then you'll have your chance at fighting Mitch because I know thats all you really want to do". Turning around Dimtri stormed off in a fury and slammed the doors behind him "You know underestimating Mitch wouldn't be a wise idea" a voice came from the darkness as Hakarashi stepped out and Dimitri chuckled. "I'm not under estimating him at all I'll crush him you just lost because your weak old man" "Heh have that sort of attitude and you'll be in for a rude awakening" he said slowly melding back into the darkness. "Grrr I'll show that old man when I find Mitch I'll grind his bones into the dust".

"So thats your brilliant plan to keep us entertained the rest of the day" Ania said throwing her hands up in disbelief. "What I never said it'd be entertaing my plan" "Sitting around relaxing definatley isn't entertaining I'd thought you would say something like lets go fight each other or have a race something fun not sit about doing shit all". "Well this is training only I'm training your patience" he said as Ania leapt up and stormed out of the cafe "Jeez she can't sit still for one minute at all can she". "Hey you want something to eat Tom its on me" Mitch said as a whole tray full of ramen was dumped next to him and he immeaditley began devouring them all. Another tray full of bowls was brought as Tom followed Mitch's example as he never took up the chance to get himself some free chow.

Dimtri raced through the thick forest outside Seretii his sword flapping behind him in the wind as he had look of pure anger and rage plastered on his face. "I'll crush Mitch then return and Master Han won't suspect a thing" he said as a sudden surge of reiatsu caught his attention. Stopping he altered his course and raced off towards the right thinking that he had found his target as a grin of satisfaction spread across his battle eager face.

"Well nothing clears the mind better than a brief run through the lush forests of Seretii so calming and serene" Ania said as she raced past branches narrowly missing them by inches. Stopping atop one of the thick tree branches she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her and quick as a flash she unsheathed Kanzen Bi spinning around to block a sword from lopping her head off. "Hmmm it seems your not the person I'm looking for my apologies Dimtri said as he sheathed his sword then went to race off only to find Ania standing in front of him her sword pointed straight at his throat. "What you'd ryb away from a pretty woman like me what are you gay or something" pushing the tip of Kanzen Bi away he chuckled "No I'm just trying to find Mitch do you know where I may find him". Ania grinned as he sheathed her sword "It just so happens I do but to get the info from me first you have to beat me" Dimtri sighed as he drew his zanpukto "Very well this should be fast". Drawing her blade faster than light Ania slashed across what she thought was Dimtri only to find it was just the after image of him using shunpo. "Shit where is he" she thought as her eyes darted back and forth trying to locate where he was hiding "Dont tell me you've run off like a coward" she yelled out hoping to provoke him. A voice came from behind her "No just merley finding a blind spot to attack" she then felt a huge force slam into her spine sending a shockwave of pain coursing through her whole body. Another punch landed as Ania felt something in her back snap and she dropped to the ground clutching her back and roaring in agony while Dimtri stood over her slumped body his foot coming down hard on her back and pushing her face into the dirt. "Now where is he" he said pushing down harder on her back something definatley cracked in her back while Ania grabbed a handful of dirt as she bit down on her tongue. "Stubborn well thats fine I can do this all day" slowly Ania raised her hand as she released the hold on her tongue "Destructive Art 11:Tzuri Raiden" a flash of electricity raced through her body and jumped onto Dimtri as he dropped to the ground his entire body paralayzed temporarily. Leaping up from the ground Ania ran her hand across Kanzen Bi as she released her sword then readied herself as Dimtri slowly rose up from the ground growling. "Godammit why do you have to make this so hard" he roared as his zanpukto began to glow a bright blue colour "Strike hard and fast Sakura-Saezuri".

Dimtri's sword had turned into a pair of brass knuckles with bronze spikes on the tips attached to each hand. Punching the air a burst of air knocked Ania back as she went to stand back up only to roll away from Dimtri's fist slamming into the ground centimetres away from her. Slashing at his head he blocked the blow with his free hand then grabbed Kanzen Bi pulling her forward and connecting his right fist with her face. The blow left a nasty red mark on Ania's cheek as she felt a bruise slowly beggining to form. Pointing the tip of her blade at Dimtri who still was holding onto her sword a pink blast of reiatsu burst forth from the blade hitting him square in the face and knocking Dimtri back onto the floor. Leaping forward Ania slashed across his chest leaving a bloody red gash and a nice big tear in his kimono. Slowly getting to his feet he eyed the wound then touched it almost like he had never seen his own blood before in his life. "Your the first person to draw blood on me congragulations unfortunatley you won't live long enough to tell the tale" he surged forward his fist hitting her in the gut then followed it up with 10 more blows each one striking her face,arms and legs as Ania dropped to the dirt every part of her body roaring with pain from the solid blows. Slowly getting back to her feet she charged forward swinging Kanzen Bi through the air as Dimtri dodged each attack with ease then blocked one strike and landed one strike square on her nose sending blood spraying into the air. "Is this all you have why I'm dissapointed I expected alot more" he said mockingly as Ania leapt into the air and stabbed Kanzen Bi into the ground as a strange pink mist erupted from the blade and engulfed the entire battlefield while Dimtri stood there grinning unphased by this weird mist. "And what the fuck is this supposed to do I'm so scared" he roared his voice echoeing around the empty pink mist. Ania stood up on the cliffside her eyes closed as she focused all her energy onto manipulating every one of Dimtri's senses. "Oh you'll be scared alright from what I'm sending into the face you" she thought to herself.

Inside the mist Dimtri saw a shadow move and he raced forward ready to slam his fist on the opponent only to find a woman he hadn't gazed upon for over 100 years. "Christiana is that really" Dimtri stuttered as a tall brunette looking women's hand reached out and stroked his hair. "How is that even possible you were killed all those years ago I watched you die" he said tears slowly beggining to form around his eyes as the woman's hand moved to his lips. Dimtri leapt forward as she embraced him in a hug while he sobbed uncontrollably at seeing his dead wife alive again.

"So what the hell do think Ania's doing to entertain herself" Tom said as he threw down his last bowl of ramen and sighed content at a full stomach. "Who knows really" Mitch managed to say between between grabbing another bowl of ramen and slamming it down. He gazed off in the direction where he had felt a sudden surge of reiatsu only moments ago "I'm amazed Tom didn't feel that huge surge of Ania's reiatsu it was like a hand slapping me across the face. Suppose I shouldn't mention she's fighting otherwise he'll insist we go help" he thought to himself then snapped out of the trance and ploughed back into his food.

Ania gazed into the pink mist as she smiled at her little show that was unfolding right before her eyes. "I'm glad I managed to find this tiny bit of info buried deep inside Dimtri's desires should have an interesting effect on him how wonderful".

"Christiana how is possible that your even alive" Dimtri said as he stepped back gazing at his beautiful and supposdley deceased wife. "I watched that group of shinigami butcher and deface your body all those years ago" "Does it really matter I'm here right now" she said embracing him again as Dimtri closed his eyes and smelt in her amazing aroma and the soft touch of her skin agaisnt his. All of a sudden Dimtri noticed her skin didn't feel soft anymore in fact it felt almost leathery and old and her smell had turned from a sweet aroma to one that stank of rotted carrion. Stepping back he looked up at Christiana's face and dropped to his knee's as tears flowed down his face. "No it can't be why is this happening" Dimtri said as he stared at her once beautiful face only to find now it had pieces of flesh falling off and had numerous slash marks across it. She went from looking like a stunning angel to something that would live in the deepest darkest pits of hell. "whats wrong Dimtri aren't you glad to see me" she said her gums and teeth moving as the flesh surrounding her mouth hung loosley exposing her entire jawbone. She exteneded her bony hands and tried to embrace Dimtri who just leapt back away from her horrified that this was his wife. "This can't be happening this isn't real" he roared his hands grabbing his head and slamming agaisnt his temple as he attempted to wake himself from what was meant to be a nightmare.

"How unfortunate Dimtri only I can wake you up from this nightmare", Ania said grinning wickedly as she enjoyed watching Dimtri squirm like a trapped like insect in her palm.

"I thought you loved me" Christiana said as Dimtri slowly walked backwards trying to escape from the monstrosity standing before him. Turning around he went to run only to find Christiana standing in front of him compeltley normal again. A smile returned to his face as he went to take a step forward only to find a shadow appear over her shoulder and then a hand casually stroking her long auborn hair. The face came into view as numerous men appeared behind her all garbed in shimigami's robes as Dimtri dropped to his knee's and slammed his fist into the ground. "NO NOT AGAIN I WON"T WITNESS THIS" he roared racing forward and unsheathing his sword as he plunged it into the nearest shinigami who dissappeared in a whiff of pink smoke. As he spun around to slice the next man he dropped his sword to the ground as they had already leapt onto his wife and pinned her to the ground. The leader of the shingami sat on her chest as he kissed her neck while his hands ripped open her dress exposing her chest while the other men around stared in awe at her amazing body. Once she had all her clothes torn off the man took his time exploring every inch of her angelic body while Christiana went to scream only for one of the men to shove his fingers in her mouth to shut her up. "Damn man this babe is smoking boss when can we have our turn with her" one of the men said licking his lips hungrily as the others howled with laughter. "Patience boys a woman like this needs to be treated properly we wouldn't want to damage our merchandise now would we" he said as his fingers slowly moved down her stomach and found the spot her was looking for as she released a soft moan from her mouth which caused the man to grin. "Heh seems she enjoying this Dimtri my man you got yourself one horny as woman" he said removing his fingers which he licked eagerly "Mmmmm and she tastes amazing as well".

For the next two hours Dimtri had to witness the men having their way with his wife like it happened all those years ago. Finally when they had finished with her the leader of the group mutilated her body beyond recognition and then left her there to slowly bleed out. "Why is this happening again" Dimtri sobbed as he lay on the chest of his wife while she slowly began to loose breath and finally died. "Seen enough Dimtri" Ania's voice boomed around the mist as he glared around his eyes full of hatred and rage as he roared out "FUCK YOU come out and face me". Slowly Ania melded in front of him as Dimtri leapt to his feet and cut her in half only for the body to slowly dissolve in a pink mist. "COWARD" he roared as he raced forward in a vain attempt to try and escape from the prison of pink mist. He clawed his way through the fog hoping somehow he could hack an opening and escape from this hell hole to wreck his fury upon Ania for manipulating his darkest secret. "give up there's no way you'll be able to hack your way out I control this universe and only I tell you when to leave" Ania said as she appeared behind Dimtri grinning as the image of his mutilated wife appeared behind her as well. "Are you leaving me again Dimtri I'm so alone and cold though please don't go" "CURSE YOU" he roared his fist racing through the air and punching a hole right in Ania's chest as she faded away into the mist her laughter echoeing around the mist leaving Dimtri with Christiana.

"So you want to leave I'm afraid I can't let you" she said to Dimtri leaping at him baring a set of razor sharp teeth and claws. Rolling to the side he avoided her attack but then looked up to find she was trying once again. "I can't attack her she's my wife" Dimtri thought as he doged a series of rapid claw swipes and then ducked under a swing from her fist. Finally coming to his senses he grabbed her hand as she went to strike him "You're not my wife she's already dead and would never attack me now die". His fist erupted from the other side of her stomach as he pulled it out as slowly Christiana dissolved away as the pink mist surrounding Dimtri slowly began to fade away as he gazed up to find Ania applauding his little act high atop a cliff.

"That was rather interesting I rather enjoyed watching your squirm" she said as a huge eruption of reiatsu exploded from Dimtri "I'm going to rip you limb from limb" he roared exploding off the ground and flying towards Ania. Swinging his fist through an after image of her he spun around blocked a sword strike from her then grabbed the blade and pulled her towards him. Extending her right hand Ania fired a shot of red fire into Dimtri's face causing him to let go of the blade as she fired a Junsui Yuuga blast. It slammed into Dimtri knocking him to the floor as he stood up his shirt torn off and blood slowly falling down both his arms. "Alright I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice" he said crashing his two fists together as a huge blue light began to erupt from them. "He's going to use his bankai this should get rather fun" Ania said as the bright blue light was about to explode but suddenly was extuinguished. Han stood in front of Dimtri his finger placed on his head as Dimtri slumped to the floor knocked out cold while Ania stood there shocked "He knocked him out using his reiatsu" she thought as Han spun around to face her. "I'm sorry about my bodyguard he gets rather hyperactive when copped up for many days. I do apologize if he caused any inconviences for you at all". Ania was stumped he was being so formal about the whole thing let alone he wouldn't bother killing her. Bowing Han then vanished from sight as a second later Mitch burst from the bushes sword drawn and eyes darting around the place "Where did Han go". "I don't know one minute he was standing there with Dimtri and he vanished one second later" Ania said still confused at how he managed to move so fast. "What did Dimtri want anyway" "He was looking for you obviously wanted to best you in a fight showing everyone you aren't a threat at all". Mitch sighed as he turned around to leave "Well are you coming back with us I'm sure you recieved your dosage of entertainment for the day am I correct".

As both Mitch and Ania returned to the cafe Tom sat there completley oblivious to what had happened only moments earlier. "so did you manage to find something to pass the time" he asked Ania as she stared at him almost confused he didn't feel the huge surges of reiatsu that were being emitted from not only her and Dimtri but when Han came along as well. "Yeah I just went for a brief stroll through the forest" she finally decided to say figuring it be best not to tell Tom about her little skirmish as he would only worry.

"What did I tell you Dimtri" Han said cooly as the hysterical defeated warrior sat in the corner reflecting over what had just happened only moments ago in his fight. "You told me to be patient and not pursue the enemy" "But you didn't listen now normally I'd punish you but I'm sure you have recieved more than you're fair share of it from that encounter with that woman". As Han strolled out of the room Dimtri looked out the window and saw a reflection of Christiana on the window then heard her voice whispering softly to him. "SHUT UP" he roared shattering the glass with his fist and staring at the blood that slowly trickled down his hand from the wound as he burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. "I'll kill every last one of you fucking filthy shinigami's especially that whore Ania and bastard Mitch I'll take my time breaking them limb from limb".

Tom left the cafe early as Mitch was left sitting there with Ania talking about her encounter with Dimtri. "So the bastard was looking for me pity I couldn't get a chance to re pay him for the earlier strike he had on me" "Well I pretty much took care of him in fact think I rattled his brain up a little". Mitch burst into laughter as he slammed his fist down the table "Yeah that pretty much sounds like something you would do in a fight break the person down mentally then leave them alive". As he finished talking his mind wandered to the scene he witnessed back during the dark world where he went completley berserk and slaughtered both Ania and Tom in cold blood. All his mind could think of was what his hollow self said "You made me what I am Ania with that cold heart of yours". "Yes I've seen first hand what her mental games does and hopefully she won't try them on me any time soon because I know what the outcome will be I'll become that monster".

After a few more minutes of talking Ania eventually left Mitch to order himself some chow to eat as she began to wander slowly back towards her barracks. As she passed through the gardens she heard a voice whispering in her ear ever so softly "Why do you bother hanging around with those losers ditch them and go out seeking power and a challenge". Ania noticed that the voice sounded exactly like her and as she closed her eyes to listen softly there was a dropping of water behind her and opening her eyes slowly she found herself in a dark and dank cave. Sitting right at the end was a shadowy figure Ania couldn't quiet make out but as it spoke she noticed it sounded exactly like her. "Finally you wake up to my calling it only took you a few months but eventually it worked". Stepping out of the shadows Ania was shocked to find herself staring at this strange creature, it had the head of a panther but the torso body of a woman and had a tail hanging behind her with razor sharp claws on each hand. "So I take it from your appearance you're not my spirit Kanzen Bi" the strange creature burst into laughter "Oh I am Kanzen Bi just a different aspect of her the more violent, lustful and bloodthirsty side" "So your my inner hollow then" Ania said slightly shocked to find out she had one at all. "Yes that would be right now I want to make something clear right here don't try to fight me otherwise you'll loose just give in and let me take over your body imagine all the fun we could have". "I think I'll pass" she said unsheathing Kanzen Bi from her back and slashing across her inner hollow's chest forcing the world around her to dissappear and she opened her eyes to find herself standing in the garden with Mitch shacking her. "Hey Ania you alright kind of zoned out on me" "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" she said pushing him off then continuing her walk back towards the barracks.

As Ania wandered away from Mitch he looked at her closley for a moment and saw a dark aura slowly hovering over head and felt a similiar force he felt within himself. "No way it can't be" he muttered to himself as he grasped towards the force and after opening his eyes found himself inside the deep dark cave where Kanzen Bi sat in the corner waiting for Mitch to arrive. "So you're Mitch I've heard much about you and am so glad to finally meet you" "I take it your Ania's inner hollow so how exactly did you come into being I did everything to avoid creating you". "well I manifested off Ania's dark thoughts and desires" "Go figures well unfortunatley I can't defeat you but I'm sure Ania will just as easiley do it". As Mitch turned to leave Kanzen Bi called out to him "So do I get to meet your inner hollow I'm sure me and him would hit it off rather well" turning back around he grinned at her "I'm sure you two will meet once your both chained up in the darkness then I'll introduce him to you".

Opening his eyes again he raced quickly off after Ania who had stopped outside the gates to her barracks like she knew Mitch was already coming. "So obviously you know why I'm here why don't we go sit inside and talk about it alright". "So what exactly am I supposed to do I can feel her already slowly creeping up and taking control of my body" "There only is one possible solution to this and it aint a pretty one either. You'll have to go inside and defeat your inner hollow while it slowly consumes your body on the outside and if you don't cage it in darkness after a certain amount of time it'll completley consume you and of course we'll have to kill you". Ania sat in silence contemplating this option and finally looked up at Mitch "Alright I'll do it when exactly do we start" "You'll have to wait a week or so since I need to make the necessary procedures to go through with this so in the meantime try not to get consumed totally by your inner hollow alright".

Exiting from the room Ania heard Kanzen Bi whispering into her ear "Kill the bastard he knows far to much and wants to eliminate me don't let that happen". Without even reliasing it she drew Kanzen Bi and raced towards Mitch swining her blade down as it landed on his shoulder but didn't pierce his skin as he slowly turned around looked at the sword on his shoulder. "What the hell did I do this time" he said lifting the blade off his shoulder as Ania slashed at his head while Mitch raised his shoulder and blocked the strike then extended his finger "Binding Art 61. Six Rods Prison of Light" the six pillars of light held Ania agaisnt the wall. "Shit its already happening" he said noticing Ania's eyes slowly turning a shade of black while her pupils were a bright pink colour. "Godammit that was awfully quick I thought you would at least last a week" "Heh sorry I tend to do things a little to fast" she spoke grinning as the rods binding her were snapped off as she then suddenly released her sword. Mitch was thrown out the window by a Junsui Yuuga blast as he landed on the ground with a huge crash. "Fucking hell" he muttered to himself slowly getting to his feet only to unsheath Ashura and block a strike from Ania who then dropped to the floor and tried to kick his feet from underneath him. Jumping into the air Mitch spun around and landed behind Ania as his fist slammed into her back then grabbed and threw her agaisnt a wall.

"That felt like Mitch's reiatsu and the other feels sort of like Ania's but has a more darker feel to it" Tom said as he raced off in that direction to find out exactly what was going on.

As he arrived at the location where the two were fighting he instantly looked across at Ania as half of her face had a weird white mask slowly beggining to form. It looked very much like a panther the eyes dark and agressive while the rest of the mask glowed a bright white colour with streaks of red and pink through it. "Impossible since when did Ania have an hollow" leaping off the edge he landed behind Mitch and her as they both turned around gazing at him. "Tom what exactly are you doing here" Mitch asked slightly shocked and annoyed that he had come "I felt a weird reiatsu and decided to investigate but more to the point why is Ania got an inner hollow thats trying to take over her". "Can't explain now but I suggest you leave this to me" vanishing from his position Mitch re appeared in front of Tom blocking a strike from Ania only for her hand to come slamming down across his face as he crashed into a wall sending debris falling on top of him. She then turned back around to face Tom as a grin spread across her face "And so I meet the second memeber of the trio and you must be Tom" "Alright what have you done to Ania exactly" he said drawing out Tamashii Seigei and pointing the tip at her throat. Ania howled with laughter as she pushed the tip away "I've taken control of Ania's pretty little body and there's nothing you can do about it because I know for a fact you wouldn't want to lay one single scratch on this body of hers". "I may not be able to lay a scratch on her body but I'll make it so that you won't be able to move a single muscle at all" "Well good luck with tactic". Vanishing from Tom's sight he spun around and parried away one of her strikes then extended his hand out "Binding Art 62. Hundred Steps Fence" a bright rod of energy appeared in his hand as TOm threw it towards Ania making it explode into hundreds of tiny little rods which pinned her to the floor. "Now I'm going to leave you here until Ania returns" Tom said as he stood over Ania's pinned down body while the mask slowly still began to form across her face. "It's pointless I'm not going to let her out and your stupid little binding spell won't be able to hold me either" tensing her muscles she ripped free of the rods and slashed Tom across the chest as a gyser of blood sprayed onto the ground. "I suggest you hurt me if you want to let Ania come back" "No there has to be another way I won't harm her". "Well then you're a dead man" dashing to the right of Tom she split into two clones as they both began to reign blow after blow on Tom who blocked them all easiley but still refused to fight back. Suddenly there was a huge explosion as rubble was thrown everywhere and Mitch emerged draped in flames and breathing heaviley as blood ran down his forehead "Tom if you aren't going to hurt Ania then just step back" "What how can you say that even if she's being controlled by a hollow she's still Ania how can you just easiley put that aside and slash her to pieces". "Just step away if you aren't going to fight Tom" "I'll fight I just refuse to cause any physical harm to Ania" "Fine whatever just stay out of my way then" Mitch said as he raced past Tom and the two clones slamming straight into Ania and knocking her to the floor. Snapping back to reality Tom ducked under a swing from one of the clones then slashed across its chest as it dissappeared.

"So you have no quarrel with hurting my body at all" Ania said grinning as Mitch smiled straight back "Of course I have no problem with it why would you even bother asking". Charging forward Mitch swung Ashura through the air as it clashed loudly with Kanzen Bi sending rippling shockwaves around the ground as both began to push forward on their blades sending sparks shooting high into the sky. Breaking off from the clash Ania swung Kanzen Bi at Mitch's head but he ducked under the blow and slashed Ashura through the air as a fireball threw Ania backwards onto the ground. Tom meanwhile had just dispatched the last clone and ran forward to assist Mitch "He's wrong there is a way to help Ania without brute force" he thought to himself as he charged past Mitch and swung Tamashii Seigei down towards Ania's head. She spun around and blocked the strike while smiling at Tom "What happened to your whole stragey of not hurting me" "Well I knew you'd block that attack". "The idiot is going to get himself killed at this rate" Mitch muttered to himself as he sat down on the ground and decided to see how Tom would handle taking on a hollowfied shinigami.

"Kage Gekido" Tom cried out as a dark red blade of reiatsu slammed into Kanzen Bi while Ania threw the strike off with apparent ease. "Try adding a bit more power honey if you hope to get through my defence" she said looking at Tom from her blade only to find he had dissappeared. "I'd like to see you break free of this binding spell. Binding Spell 99, Part 2. Great seal First song: Halting Fabric". Ania's entire body was pinned to the ground by a long piece of rope as numerous pieces of spiritual stones slammed into the rope pinning her to the ground. "Get me out of this stupid binding spell you coward come on" "I don't think so the only time I'll let you free is when you stop taking over Ania's body". She burst into laughter as the hollow mask which had now taken over one side of her face and begun to consume the remaining left half of her face. "I think I'll pass free me don't free me it doesnt matter I'll still consume her soul you can't stop that". "She's right Tom binding her down alone won't stop the hollowfication process there is only two ways to do it beat her down until Ania is strong enough to break free or Ania has to break free herself. Judging by the amount of time that has passed I'd say she isn't strong enough to break her hold therefore we must weaken the hollow which means slicing Ania and harming her now free her and we can resume our little fight". "THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY I refuse to harm Ania" Tom roared as Mitch had finally heard enough of Tom's whining as he dashed forward slamming him over the back of the head with his fist knocking him out cold. "Sorry Tom but this has to be done my way" he said ripping Ania free of the binding spell as she slowly got to her feet "Well thank you Mitch is there anyway I can re pay you" she said licking her lips seductivley. "Not really I'm just going to enjoy beating you to a pulp" and with that he racked his hand across the right side of his face forming his wolf like hollow mask as an explosion of flames and black reiatsu surrounded his body.

"So your taking out the big guns for this I see" Ania said as Mitch grinned baring his razor sharp teeth as he vanished from sight and a huge slash mark appeared across Ania's right arm. "Your reiatsu has increased dramastically thats quiet amazing" she said to Mitch showing no signs of the injury that she had just sustained. "Well if you want to keep up with me activate your bankai then the fight will get a little more interesting for both of us" "No I'll stay this way it'll be more fun for me". "Fine suit yourself but I'm not giving any handicaps" leaping into the air Mitch slashed Ashura through the sky sending a giant fireball hurtling towards Ania who dodged the attack appearing behind him and then slashed across his chest only to find it was a clone and not the real person. Mitch re appeared behind her as Ashura cleaved a huge red gash across her back sending blood spraying into the air while Ania spun around and took a swing at Mitch's head which he easiley blocked the attack with his bare hand. "Just give up or go to your bankai and save yourself the torment and pain" he spoke in a deep growl as he extened his right hand which began to crackle with black electricity. "A cero at point blank range how ruthless" she said as the blast engulfed her completley then exploded in a huge eruption of smoke.

Tom groggily got to his feet as he looked up to find Mitch standing there surrounded by a huge cloud of smoke. Straight away he leapt up into the sky and landed next to Mitch "How could you do that" he roared swinging his fist towards Mitch who blocked the strike. "Your still going on about that sheesh get over it". Unsheating Tamashii Seigei he swung the blade at Mitch's head who blocked the strike with Ashura the turned to face him his eyes glowing a bright hot red showing no signs of emotion as he spoke in a deep dark growl. "Look I only did this because I care about Ania and didn't want a hollow overtaking her body alright so calm down and stop trying to attack me otherwise I'll get annoyed and strike back". Sheating his blade Tom just glared angrily at Mitch while the smoke cleared away leaving a bloodied and bruised Ania standing there with half of her shirt blown off completley. Her mask had slowly begun to crumble away but the hollow was still in control of her body for a limited amount of time. "Godammit your just to strong for me it would seem" she said while Mitch grinned at the hollow "What you only just figured that part out now I could have sworn I told you awhile back to use your bankai but noooo you didn't listen and now look at you". Ignoring Mitch's snide remarks she gazed across at Tom who stared at her with malice and anger in his eyes "I bet you want to try and hack me to pieces pity I'm stuck inside this little body of the women you refuse to hurt with your foolish values remember that during battle your opponent won't be as forgiving and willing to not hurt you as you would be to them". When she had finished talking her mask completley shattered as Ania dropped to the ground unconscius while Mitch threw her up onto his back and turned to head back towards Seretii and the 4th squad where her wounds could be healed up and she could recover from this whole ordeal. "You coming Tom" he called back before dashing off leaving Tom standing there thinking about what had happened for a few moments and then finally came to and darted off following Mitch.

"Alright Insane I trust you guys will take of her" Mitch said as he left Ania lying on one of the beds in the 4th squad barracks then dashed away rather quickly. "What was that strange reiatsu I felt following us" he muttered to himself as he stopped outside the gates of Seretii and closed his eyes feeling around for the reiatsu which was only tiny yet close by. "Right about there" unsheating Ashura he slashed the air sending a red firewave into the tree cutting it in half as a figure darted out of the bushes and landed on the ground. "Looks like I found you" he said turning around to gaze at the figure only to be shocked at what he saw. Standing on the ground below him was a stunning looking women she had blonde hair with streaks of brown through it while Mitch's gazed wandered down to her amazing figure and tight fitting clothing that she wore which exposed her chest and other assests rather well. "Why hello there and who might you be pretty lady" the women looked up at Mitch and smiled tossing her hair back from her face. "Why my name is Liana and you must be Mitch" she said in a serene and calm tone while her hazel brown eyes staring up at Mitch who took a bow "Wow I'm amazed someone as beautiful as yourself would know my name and how did you come by my name did some other beauty tell you about me". "No not really Han told me" "WHAT did you just say Han" he blurted out completley gobsmacked by the fact that this stunning women could be a commander. "Yes I said Han and he gave me orders to monior what you have been doing since he seems rather interested in you and I can see why from your last act agaisnt that beautiful blonde haired girl".

"Right so you're a commander may I ask what rank you are" "I would happen to be number 2 in command and I've heard your a 4th squad rather low ranking aint we". "Hey don't let the rank fool you I have a large enough power to handle you" "Mmmmm I bet you do have something big hiding inside of you and I would like to find out so show me". In a quick blur Liana managed to dart behind Mitch as her blade flew through the air and clashed with Ashura as Mitch spun around blocking her attack. "You're incredibly fast but do you have the strength to back it up" as if to answer his question she reached forward grabbing Ashura and then threw Mitch into the ground. "Impressive I must say you are quiet the opponent powerful and incredibly good looking" "Hey cut the chit chat and do more fighting alright I heard your quiet the opponent and want to expirence fighting agaisnt you first hand so don't dissapoint me". Mitch erupted from the ground as flames erupted around him "Oh I never do, Rain fire from the heavens Ashura". Slashing the air a huge fireball flew into Liana who blocked the attack with her bare hands as it was thrown back at Mitch who sliced the attack in half. "So are you going to show me yours since you've seen mine" he asked as she smiled "Oh but of course I'd have it no other way. Freeze the flow of time Murasame" a layer of ice encompassed her blade as it exploded sending ice shrards everywhere while Mitch gazed upon her released sword. "Woah thats one beautiful looking blade of course its only fitting for an equally as beautiful wielder". The hilt had turned a mixture of yellow with a deep shade of blue and was long, thin and elegant looking while the handle had spikes pointing up and down on either side. The blade was long and thin like the hilt and a deeper shade of blue as frost floated around the blade chilling the air around it. "Fire agaisnt ice this should be a rather interesting contest" Mitch said as Ashura flew through the air sending a huge fireball racing through the sky melting the ice in the sky as Liana arced Murasame "Frozen Tundra". The air around Murasame suddenly froze as a huge spike of ice raced towards Ashura's fireball completley smothering it and extinguishing the flame. "A combination of ice and wind to smother my attack how impressive you've turned the weakness of ice to one of its strengths" "Exactly so how do you plan on fighting agaisnt me now I'm eager to find out".

Tom sat on the gate outside of Serteii watching Mitch engage in his fight as he sighed "Why does Mitch and Ania get all the action I always seem to miss out its not fair at all". In the back of his mind though he kept thinking about what the hollow inside Ania had told him "You're views won't work on the battlefield especially if your opponents don't care about you" her words rang through his head. "Could my views be that useless during battle could it really be that bad if I shed a little bit of blood to save my own life if my opponent is that eager to kill me". These thoughts raged on inside his head until he threw his hands up in a fury "This is getting me no where I'll need to talk to someone about it". He turned around and dashed off back inside Seretii to find someone wise to talk about his problems to.

"Great while I'm stuck in this bed because of Mitch he's off fighting another opponent its not right" Ania complained as she looked at her arm which was bandaged up and hung in a sling. "Try not to move please Ania you'll tear open the wounds" Yan said as he placed a fresh bowl of water on the table next to her as he removed the one on her head and replaced it with a cooler one. "So you're telling me I got injured because my inner hollow took over" she asked as Yan nodded his head "Thats what I was told at least". "Damn I'll have to seal her away for good if she managed to take control of me that quickly".

"You're enjoying this fight as much as I am aren't you" Mitch said as he placed his hand on the slash wound he recived only moments earlier. "Of course I love fighting strong opponents such as yourself sends a chill rushing through my body it feels amazing" "You know you're one marvellous women whats say we get to know each other a little better after our little tussle". Ducking under a swing from Murasame Mitch looked back up at Liana "Take that as a no then alright fine I can handle rejection pretty well" spinning around he blocked another strike from Liana and then swung Ashura through the air as the force of his strike knocked her to the floor. As Liana hit the floor she extended her right hand and began chanting a kido spell "Earth rise up and smother your foes Binding Art 45 Fist of the earth" a huge fist erupted from the ground next to Mitch and slammed down pinning him to the ground. "Custom binding spells you're amazing I think I'm in love" "Well thats flattering to hear unfortunatley Master Han wants you dead". She pointed the tip of Murasame at Mitch's face "Now this is the end for you. Winter's fury" a circle of razor sharp icicles surrounded her blade as one of them shot forward slicing through the earth and piercing Mitch's right leg as he roared in pain from the freezing coldness that raced through his body. One by one the icicles flew through the air piercing through the earth and into various parts of Mitch's body until he had his arms and legs pinned down and there were two icicles left hovering around the blade. The first one slammed straight into his stomach as blood spewed forth from the wound while Mitch grinded his teeth together holding back the pain and numbness he felt flowing through his body. "I bet you can't feel any part of your body anymore I've frozen every single muscle in your body so you're unable to move but can still feel the pain and now this remaning icicle will end your torment by piercing through your skull".

Hanza sat high atop a tree watching this fight unfold as he chuckled to himself "So how do you plan on getting out of this one old buddy".

As the icicle spiralled through the air towards Mitch's skull he managed to rip his right arm free from being held down and catch the icicile before it struck him. Blood spewed forth from the three puncuture holes in his arm as he crushed the ice between his hands and then tore free his left arm and picked Ashura up off the ground slicing his legs and chest free as well. "Most impressive I thought I had you there but you've shown my just how amazing you are in fighting". "Yeah I get that alot trust me" Mitch said panting as a pool of blood slowly began to form around his body on the ground "So you willing to call it quits yet" he asked as Liana smiled "Awww am I to much for you poor baby". "Not really I just wanted to give you one chance to leave before I got a little serious here" Mitch said as he formed his vizard mask and flames billowed from his body while Liana just stood there stunned "Your reiatsu its amazing its almost like Master Han's he was right to take an intrest in you". "I'm glad I've impressed you now whats say we ditch this fight and go out for a drink my treat" "Sorry but I have my orders and you have to die" Murasamune sliced through the sky freezing the very air around Mitch as a wall of ice began to close in on him. As the ice shut trapping him in it suddenly exploded into a million pieces as flames roared to life around Mitch and he slashed the air sending an energy wave slicing through Liana's right shoulder as blood flew into the air from her wound. "Alright I suggest you just give up now really I admire your power and strength but you can't defeat me and to kill something as beautiful as you would be such a waste". Liana turned Murasame upside down with the tip of the blade pointing to the ground as a bright blue light began to glow around her body "Great her bankai that girl just won't listen well I expected this considering she is exactly like me guess I got no choice I'll have to kill her".

Out of the corner of his eye Mitch saw a blur racing towards him as he quickly dashed out of the way as another women joined in the battle. The blue aura around Liana dissappeared as she looked across at the new comer with a shocked look on her face "Ilaria what exactly are you doing here". "I came to get you Master Han wants you to come back to base he's found out enough about Mitch for now and doesn't want you to get seriously injured". "Alright now who exactly is this pretty little thing Liana" Mitch said turning around to face the girl which Liana called Ilaria and eyed up this new opponent. She was shorter than Liana and had long black hair with a pair of piercing green eyes. She wasn't as shapley as Liana but still was rather impressive to look at while her zanpukto which was a dark shade of purple hung at her side. "My name is Ilaria and you must be Mitch I take it well Master Han was certaintly right you are rather impressive and judging by what you've done to Liana powerful as well" "Thanks for the compliment I do pride myself in my power of course". Sheating her sword Liana went to leave as Mitch quickly darted in front of her "well until we meet again on the battlfield I bid you farewall fair lady" and with that he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. As both girls dashed off into the distance Mitch stood there watching them race off as his mask slowly dissappeared off his face. "well best get back to the 4th squad barracks and check out how Ania is faring" he said turning around and racing back through the gates of Seretii.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT" Ania roared as the entire 4th squad barracks turned to look at her. Mitch jumped back slightly avoiding a flying fist as he smiled "Alright my bad I'm sorry I asked just wanted to check up on you maybe it was a bad idea". "No its good you did check up on me since after all you did this to me genius" "Hey I was just trying to help you out alright lighten up a bit missy". Ania glared at him while Mitch sighed "Alright fine I took it over the top a little bit guess I got carried away I'm sorry for that. Well I best get going the captain commander wanted to see me and you need your rest after hope all your recovery goes well". He dashed out the door before Ania could throw her sword at him as he dashed off towards the 1st squad barracks to find out what exactly Commander Yamamoto wanted to see him about so urgently.

As he pushed open the doors to the main hall where the commander was waiting for him Mitch was shocked to find their was already someone talking to him. "Tom what exactly are you doing here" he asked as the captain commander and Tom both looked up "Well I came here to talk to General Yamamoto about some problems I was facing and needed his advice". "Well Tom I hope my information was useful to you and can help with those problems of yours" the commander said as Tom stood up and bowed before exiting out the door leaving Mitch standing there slightly confused. "come Mitch sit down I have an important mission for you to do".

"So basically you want me to be a personal guard for a caravan containing food and supplies that we need" Mitch said as the captain commander finished adressing him. "Yes you will be placed with a few other memebers from different squads but your goal is to protect our supplies from the White Lotus Society who will definatley be looking to stop this cart from reaching us. Now head outside and meet the rest of your team you will be paired with". As Mitch pushed open the door he was greeted by familiar faces he had seen before "So I'm stuck paired up Renji, Kira and Ikkaku" he said as the boys all grinned at being paired with an old friend. "Kira long time no see how have you been" Mitch said as a skinny blonde haired men embraced Mitch in a hug. "I've been pretty well running an entire squad by myself though is rather hard I could use a few new seats" he said as a fiery red headed man burst into laughter and slapped him on the back. "Ahhh stop complaining Kira I'd love to be head of my squad" "Still the same as always Renji I see you havent' changed in all these years" Mitch said as they both slapped each other on the back. "So Mitch I hear you've been fighting agaisnt these White Lotus bastards how come you haven't called for my help I'd love to take a shot at them" Ikkaku a short bald headed man said as Mitch grinned "Because I wanted them all to myself and you would've spoiled my fun". Looking around he tried to spy the last memeber of his group until finally a formal and sophiscated voice spoke from behind him "So if you're done catching up I'd like to get moving I don't want this mission to be screwed up after all". Turning around Mitch saw Byakuya Kuchiki standing atop a building gazing down at the group as he guessed that he was the leader for this mission "Alright then lets head off then lead the way Byakuya".

Tom arrived back at the 9th squad barracks only to find Hisagi standing outside the front waiting for him "Hey Tom come with me for a second I have something I need you to do". As they sat down inside the captains room Hisagi told him that he was worried about a 4 man team he had sent 3 days ago to check out a local village nearby that he had heard was where a group of White Lotus Society supporters were living. "So you want me get some back up like Mitch or Ania then" "Unfortunatley for you Mitch is off on another mission and Ania is still to badly injured to help you so looks like you'll be by yourself but I'm sure there won't be anyone overly powerful for you to need back up". As Tom dashed outside the gates of Seretii he had an uneasy feeling in the back of his mind that something big was going to happen that would affect him severly.

"What the hell happened here" he said completley shocked and baffled by what he could see. The bodies of three shinigami's were scattered around the village well at least various pieces of them. THey had been hacked to tiny little pieces and then thrown around the village while various notes had been scrawled on the houses of the vilage in their blood. "Serves you right dirty shinigami's, This is what happens when you mess with the White Lotus Society. Who the fuck wrote this stuff sick bastards" Tom said as he felt enraged at the desecration of these shingami's. "wait where is the 4th body of this group" suddenly he heard a high pitched scream somewhere off in the distance as he guessed that must be the 4th body and raced off in the direction to see what was happening.

Byakuya and his team arrived at their destination as they sat around waiting for the wagon to arrive. "Man those White Lotus bastards better attack because I'm bored shitless" Ikkaku said as he lay down agaisnt a tree. "Here drink some of this" Mitch said throwing him a bottle of sake which he took a swig from then threw across to Renji "Hey hey come on dont drink it all I only got two of those". "We'll shout you once we get back to the cafe alright so chill" Renji said as Byakuya suddenly appeared in front of them all. "The carriage has arrived follow me and we'll begin protecting it for the trip back" "You know I hate it when he does that" Mitch said as the others nodded their heads in agreement while they raced off following their commander. "Perfect their little supply wagon is on route just like Master Han told us now all we need to do is take out those useless shinigami's protecting it and the bounty he offered is ours" Kyle said as his two brothers Lyle and Nole both giggled behind him "Those shinigami's won't know what hit them" Lyle said as he twirled his dual sided daggers between his fingers. Kyle turned around to face both of them "Alright everyone get in position and wait for my signal. The second I give it both of you race in and we'll catch them in the crossfire killing them all". Both brothers darted off to get into their hiding holes while Kyle gazed out of the bushes "This time Mitch won't be able to escape with his life he'll die by my hand".

Following the trail of blood Tom arrived near the edge of the village where he found a women garbed in a shinigami outfit lying on the floor her body covered in numerous slash marks while her skin and face was stained red with her own blood. She tried to reach for her zanpukto which was only centimetres away from her as a huge foot came crashing down on her hand. She roared in pain as a White Lotus Society man stood over her body his sword hanging by his side stained bright red from the blood of his various opponents. "Well I'm amazed you survived for this long I mean you managed to kill those villagers who tried to attack you which was impressive but did you really think you could kill me Adon" he raised his sword high in the air as he swung down ready to deliver the finishing blow. Tom raced forward drawing Tamashii Seigei and blocking the strike as he stood in between the girl and Adon "You bastard did you do all of this slaughtering and masscring those shinigami back there" "Of course who else but the great Adon would have the power to decorate this village with their bodies like that". "You bastard I'll make you pay for that" Tom said as he threw Adon's sword off Tamashii Seigei and slashed down while Adon leapt back avoiding the attack and then charged forward as he went to stab Tom in the stomach. Using Shunpo Tom got behind him as Adon spun around and clashed blades with Tamashii Segei "Your impressive I'll give you that but have a taste of my families oldest and most powerful attack Kataraki-Tanega" with that Adon lifted his blade high in the air and began to spin it around at a super fast pace. As the blade became just a silver blur he swung downwards as Tom managed to block the attack but the force of the strike forced him to the floor as Adon kicked him in the stomach and then brought his blade racing down towards Tom's head. He managed to swing Tamashii Segei up into the air and block the strike as he jumped to his feet and landed a series of hard blows onto Adon's sword. With the third one he then leapt into the air as Adon was blinded by the sun and tried to shield his eyes only to hear a voice come from behind him "Now you pay for all the blood you shed". Tamashii Segei erupted from Adon's chest as he gazed down at the blade that pierced his heart and stood stunned for a moment unable to comprehend what had just happened. Tom pulled his sword free from Adon's chest he slumped to the floor dead as he walked over to the girl that was lying on the floor not moving at all and breathing incredibly heavy.

Picking her up in his hands he brushed her blonde hair back from her blood stained face and was shocked by just how beautiful she was even with all that blood drenched across her face. Her hair had thin pink streaks running through it while had a blue tattoo of the number 9 on her right forearm and also on the back of her neck. She looked up at him with her blue eyes half open and Tom noticed just by looking at them that she was a person of justice much similar to him and somehow felt a strange connection to her. Picking her zanpukto off the ground he sheathed it back in her belt and then placed her over his shoulder as he reliased she was far to injured for him to do anything and not knowing healing he would have to get her back to the 4th squad barracks and quickly. "Hold on I promise I'll save you" he said racing off back towards the gates of Seretii as he felt her reiatsu slowly draining away from her body which caused him to move faster than he had ever thought he could move.

Mitch turned around as he gazed up into the bushes were Kyle was hiding as he thought he saw something moving there. "Hey whats up Mitch you see something" Renji asked as he shook his head "Thought I did but was probabbly nothing just forget it". All of a sudden a huge flare was shot into the air as three shadowy figures burst out of the bushes and raced towards the unsuspecting carrage. Each member of the guards on the carriage where cut to pieces as Kyle,Lyle and Nole stood atop the carriage howling with laughter. "That was just to easy Mitch wasn't even a challenge" Kyle said grinning as he stared down at the corpse of Mitch. He failed to notice there was no blood though as every single body slowly dissolved into a weird mist and they heard Mitch's voice boom around their carriage. "You idiots actually fell for that trap I can't believe it". Renji, Ikkaku, Byakuya, Kira and Mitch then burst out of the bushes and surrounded the three mercenaries who were completley baffled by what had just happened.

"Hmph figures these low lives couldnt even tell the difference between an after image and the real person itself" Byakuya said as Kyle turned around and leapt swinging his sword and slashing through nothing. "You can't even use shunpo how dissapointing you're not even worth my time I'll leave the others to deal with you". "Stop mocking my brother" Nole roared as he swung his giant iron hammer through the air while Byakuya blocked the attack with his bare hands and then extended his right finger as a bolt of lightning pierced through Noles skull as he dropped to the ground dead. "Nole it can't be" Kyle stammered as he went to turn around and swing his sword again at Byakuya only for Renji to leap in front and block the strike "Hey don't let the captain have all the fun killing you lot off I want some as well". Lyle meanwhile had his hands full fighting Ikkaku who eagerly leapt into battle drawing his sword and attempting to strike Lyle's head off only for him to block the strike with his daggers and spin Ikkaku's sword from his grip. Leaping back Ikkaku didn't seem to care about the huge gash he had on his right arm as he gripped his handle in his left hand slightly tighter while he eyed his zanpukto which lay only a few centimetres behind Lyle but he somehow had to find a way to get past him.

"well looks like me and you get to miss out on the fun ey Kira" Mitch said as he lay agaisnt the carriage while Kira stood anxiously watching his other comrades fighting "Shouldn't we do something to help them though". "Nah they'll be fine trust me" but on another note I'd be a little more worried about ourselves now" Mitch said pointing to the top of a cliff where 20 men claded in black ninja gear stood with their swords drawn.

"Captain Unohana how is she faring up" Tom said as he stood nervously behind the 4th squad captain constantly gazing over her shoulder as 3 other 4th squad memebers were busy as well. "She'll be fine now thanks to you Tom if you had been only a minute later she wouldn't have made it she owe's her life to you". "Thats great to know" Tom said as he sighed a breath of relief and sunk into the chair still keen to watch over her healing until everything was fine again.

"These guys are tougher than I thought" Kyle said panting heaviley while his left arm hung loosley by his side the nerves completley severed. Renji stood a few metres in front of him holding Zabimaru in its released form over his shoulder. It looked like a huge saw one side covered in jagged spikes while there were 9 seperate pieces of metal locked together. "Man the White Lotus sure are getting lazy if they sent these amatuer mercenaries down to attack us" Ikkaku said as Hozukimaru sliced across Lyle's chest sending blood spraying through the air. "Godammit Han never said these guys where this tough he tricked us" he roared throwing his daggers at Ikkaku who spun Hozukimaru around knocking the daggers to the ground leaving Lyle completley defenceless. With no hope left Lyle turned to run away only for Hozukimaru to fly around in front of him and then wrap around his neck as the blades stabbed into his chest killing him instantly. "LYLE not you to" Kyle roared as he turned around only to see Zabimaru flying towards his throat at a breakneck speed "Damn you Han setting us up like this" he said as Zabimaru sliced his head cleanly off and the last of the three mercenaries were killed. "Gee those guys sure didn't entertain me enough I'd rather swap with Mitch and Kira" Renji said as he looked down to where both of them where busy fighting 10 of the armed ninja's off.

Mitch blocked a strike from 3 ninja's as he threw their blades off and then delievered three counter strikes cutting them to pieces. "These guys are just to easy aren't they Kira" he said glancing over at Kira who cut down another one of his opponents who couldn't lift their blade off the ground. Kira's sword Wabisuske increases the weight of his opponents sword the more he strikes it so after landing two blows on all ten of his opponents blades they could barley lift them off the ground leaving them all easy to pick off. "You know Kira your sword is kind of cheap and takes the fun away from battle" Mitch said slashing through his 5th victim while Kira picked off his second last assassin. "Battle is fun Mitch its bloody and causes nothing but pain and suffering and the sooner I finish the fight the better it is for me". "Wow you sound exactly like Tom you two should meet each other one day" he said ducking under a swing and then slicing the head cleanly off his 7th opponent. The remaining three reliased they were not match and turned to flee only to find Byakuya standing in front of them his zanpukto unsheathed and pointing directly to the sky "Scatter Senbonzakura". Hundreds of tiny pink cherry blossoms surrounded them as suddenly there was a huge eruption of blood and they dropped to the floor covered in multiple slash wounds "Gee Byakuya I had those guys did you have to ruin my fun" "We have no more time to waste lets get the caravan moving again".

"I told Master Han not to send those useless mercenaries to do the job I could have handled it by myself" Ilaria said as she watched the caravan slowly move off again leaving behind the bloodied corpses of their enemies. "Now its my job to clean this mess up" she sighed to herself unsheathing her zanpukto and holding it horizontally from her body "Sweep everything away Muramasa" a huge swirling torrent of water engulfed her sword as her sword burst forth from it completley released. The blade was long and slender like a rapier while her hilt was a light shade of purple and shaped like an obscure circle and the handle was a dark purple colour. "Time to clean the trash up" she said she waved Muramasa through the air sending a torrent of water racing towards the bodies as it entered through their open mouths. Slowly the bodies began to melt into water until finally nothing was left of the corpses but giant puddles "There we go problem solved better go report what I found out to Master Han" she said sheathing her sword and darting off back to headquaters.

"Hmmm I could have sworn I felt Ilaria's reiatsu a moment ago" Mitch thought to himself as he pushed the thought aside and focused on keeping an eye on their caravan as they only had a few more metres to go before it was safeley inside Serteii.

The caravan arrived safely inside Seretii as Mitch wandered over to the group wanting to say a quick goodbye before he went back to the Commander who only moments ago told him there was another mission he had to go out on. "Hey guys its was great seeing you again and fighting together been far to long and I enjoyed it" "Yeah well don't be a stranger Mitch come drop by and see us at the bar anytime alright" Renji called out as Mitch slowly started to walk away. "Mitch can I talk to you for a moment" Byakuya said as they both strolled towards the 1st squad barracks. "I want you to take Ryu along on this mission alright it'll give him some expirence and do him some good" "Alright then tell him to meet me outside the 1st squad barracks in a few hours and I can tell him what we're up to then".

After being briefed by the commander Mitch stood outside the 1st squad barracks waiting for Ryu to arrive so he could brief the young shinigami on what was happening exactly. "Sensei you wanted to see me" Ryu said suddenly appearing as Mitch turned around to face the young boy "Yes I wanted you to come along with Tom,Ania and I for this mission help build some skills and expirence in combat". Upon hearing this the boys eyes lite up as he leapt about excitdley "Thank you so much for this Mitch you won't regret it when do we leave" "Well as soon as I go visit Tom and Ania to check up on how they're doing so in the meantime just wait here for me alright?".

"So I see you're all healed up then" Mitch said to Ania as she strapped Kanzen Bi on her back and turned around. "Of course now what is this mission we have to set out for?" "I'll tell you in time my dear but first I've got to find Tom". As he turned to leave Mitch saw Tom sitting in the corner of the 4th squad barracks "Huh why is Tom here and why is he at that bed over there". Ania shurgged her shoulders "He's been in there for quiet some time now watching over some girl in his squad that was fatally wounded" "Ahh I see well I'll go over and tell him the news meanwhile you go meet up with Ryu".

Tom opened one eye as Mitch stood over the still body of the young girl "So you going to introduce me to this young lady of yours" he said as Tom stood up. "I don't know her name but I feel this strange sort of connection to her thats why I'm watching over her until she's healed up" "Right well you'll have to leave her for a moment we got a mission to do". Tom looked down at the girl and felt torn between her and doing his duty but then reliased she would be fine inside the barracks and he'd only be gone for a few moments and nothing bad would happen "Alright fine lets get going then".

"Well now that you're here I can tell you our mission" Mitch said as Ania, Tom and Ryu both sat on the ground in a circle around Mitch. "The captain commander told me that somewhere inside the outskirts of Seretii they felt a large and dangerous reiatsu that couldn't be indentified now our job is to go see what it is exactly and if needs be destroy that power before it can be used agaisnt us". The whole time Mitch was adressing everyone Tom was staring at him but the words really weren't sinking in as his mind wandered off back to the girl he had just rescued she was the only thing on his mind right now.

"Thats right come be drawn to me Mitch so that you may see how hopeless it is to oppose us" a voice spoke as a dark grin spread across his face which was covered by the shadows. A zanpukto hung by his side covered completley in gold with various jewels decorated on the hilt while a dark aura radiated from his body sending the animals in the forest into hiding.

Mitch's group raced through the dark forest towards this huge reiatsu which could be felt the second they left Seretii. "This reiatsu is amazing I've never felt anything so dense before its like a giant gale forced wind is pushing at me" Ania said while Mitch wasn't really listening he was more focused on the reiatsu and this incredible danger he felt like he was leading everyone into.

They burst into a huge opening as Mitch gazed around trying to locate where the source of this reiatsu was coming from. "Greeting Mitch we meet again but this we can actually fight" upon hearing that voice a chill went up Mitch's spine as he looked up to find Han standing atop a tree surrounded by five white Lotus Guards. These ones looked different to your normal Lotus memember they had weird masks covering their face and their swords were like a broadsword almost also on their shoulder pads was a bright red mark. "Meet my elite guards there aren't as many of them as my foot soldiers but they are at least 3 times as strong". "Brilliant I can have a decent time fighting them then" Mitch grinned as he unsheathed Ashura and released it while Ania and Tom both did the same thing. "Alright here's the plan we take one each and that leaves the remaining one for whoever kills their opponent the fastest or whoever he attacks" Mitch said as they all burst forward clashing swords with the elite guards. "I wonder if Ryu knows his sword release because if he doesn't that boy is going to have a hard time" Mitch thought as he ducked under the swing from his opponent and then slashed the air sending a giant fireball crashing into his enemy. "Slice and Dice Diagoro" Ryu roared as his zanpukto glowed a bright orange colour and slowly began to shrink and split until his sword had finished being released. His sword now looked like two tiny daggers as the blade thinned down to a tiny skewer and the hilt split and formed two spikes either side of the blade. He wrapped his first knife around the elite guards blade pulling him forward as he plunged the second dagger into his chest and stabbed through the other side only for the guard to dissappear in a puff of smoke "What that was a clone" he said dumbfounded as the guard appeared behind him slashing a red bloody mark across his back. "Shit Ryu seems to be in a spot of bother" Mitch grunted as he parried another strike away from the second guard who decided to help his friend out "Destructive Art 65 Tides of treachery". A giant wave came crashing down on his opponents sending them sprawling to the bottom of the ocean while Mitch turned around and was about to assist Ryu out "No let me handle this guy alright" he roared out as Mitch figured it was best for the young shinigami to expirence fighting without help and turned back to his opponents who had burst out of the water and swung both their swords through the air aiming for Mitch's head.

"These guys are stronger than eneimies we've fought before" Tom muttered to himself as he blocked a strike from his opponent and then swung his blade down aggresivley nearly lopping his opponents head cleanly off. "woah Tom my boy acting a bit aggresive there aren't we since when did you change your ways" Mitch said watching Tom's fight obviously not taking his fight agaisnt these guards seriously one bit. "When does he take a fight seriously" Tom thought to himself as he launched a fully powered Kage Gekido blast at his opponent who was caught off guard by the attack as it blew him to pieces. Ania ducked under a swing from her opponent before slicing across his chest and then cleanly lopping his head off in one swift and elegant motion. "Great they killed their opponents before I did not fair" Mitch said as he blocked both strikes from his opponents before vanishing from their sights as there was a sudden slashing noise through the air and both his opponents were sliced in half by Ashura without the blade even being seen. Ryu was the only one left with an opponent as the young shinigami finally looked like he was on top of his opponent as the elite guard gazed around trying to spot him only to find Ryu appear behind him as two bloody stab marks erupted on his stomach and he dropped to the floor dead.

Han stood above the four shinigami's smiling at just how well they fought agaisnt his elite guards "Excellent you're even better than I thought still you're no match for me". With that he unsheathed his zanpukto as a giant surge of reiatsu exploded around him ripping tree's from the ground as Ania and Tom both activated their bankai's "Mitch I suggest you activate your bankai as well this is unlike anyone we've ever faced" Tom said as Mitch arced his blade while an insane grin spread across his face "This should get rather interesting indeed".

Ryu raced forward swinging Diagoro through the air as Mitch quickly went to race forward to warn him how stupid it was to attack Han by himself. Just as Mitch took one step a giant eruption of blood spewed forth from Ryu's body as he dropped to the floor not moving at all while he was slowly breathing just alive. "Shit not good at all" Mitch said as Han appeared behind him his blade racing through the air as Mitch managed to swing Ashura around and block his strike only for Han to vanish and appear behind Tom his blade flying through the air furiously as Tom managed to block each strike just in time. "He's able to match our bankai in just his normal state" Mitch thought as Tom missed blocking one attack and recieved a huge slash wound as a result. Ania leapt into the air as she hurled her spear towards Han while he casually spun around and blocked her ultimate attack with his bare hand while Kanzen Bi slowly began to stop spinning and dropped to the floor. Grabbing Kanzen Bi in his hand he hurled it back towards Ania as the spear slammed into her shoulder pinning her agaisnt the wall and spraying blood everywhere. "Shit this isn't going good at all" Mitch muttered to himself as he raced forward swinging Ashura through the air as Han casually danced past his attacks and swung his sword cleaving through Mitch's shoulder sending blood racing down his arm as it hung loosley by his side. "KAGE GEKIDO" Tom roared out as he swung Tamashii Seigei through the air unleashing a huge blast which Han mereley grabbed with his hands and ripped it in two with apparent ease. "Tom try using Fukushuu Bushi" Mitch suggested as Tom grit his teeth together in order for it to work I'd need a drop of his blood and I don't think thats going to happen" "Leave it to me then" Mitch said raking his hand across his face forming his vizard mask as his reiatsu shot through the roof and Han grinned "Excellent don't hold back at all".

Bursting from the ground Mitch raced towards Han swinging Ashura through the air as he slashed an after image of his opponent but swung his blade back around only for Han to block his attack. "Not bad but your still leagues away from me" he said grinning while he lent forward grabbing Ashura with his left hand and then placing his pinky and index finger in the air along with his thumb as a black box began to form in his hand. "Thats not possible at all" Mitch gasped as Han just grinned "Destructive Art 90: Black Coffin" all of a sudden a huge black box engulfed Mitch as Han turned to walk away whule the black box vanished around Mitch and thousands of black razor's sliced up and down his body sending blood spraying in every direction. Dropping to his knee's and panting heaviley Mitch could only look up to see Han extend his hand once again this time aiming at Ania "Destructive Art 88 Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon" a huge blast of blue and yellow reiatsu rocketed towards Ania who barley had time to move. The attack impacted causing a devestating explosion and sent Ania flying through the air as she dropped to the floor knocked out cold. "Shit he's just to powerful I have only one option left to do then" Tom said as he leapt into the air and pointed the hilt of his blade at Han "Tamashii Uchuu". The crystal on Tamashii Segei's hilt began to glow a bright white colour as Han was transported into another dimension where a huge scale sat in the middle of the place with Tom to the right side of it. A light that looked like a hand erupted from the scales and plunged into Han's chest as his heart was ripped free and placed on the scales "Hmmm strange he should be in incredible amount of pain from this" Tom thought as he watched Han standing there calmly as his heart was placed on the scales as it started to tip up then down as his heart was being weighed. Suddenly the scales exploded in flames as Tom stood there confused by what was happening as Han stood there grinning "Can you judge something that isn't even alive" he said as his body slowly dissolved away as Tom reliased just then that this wasn't the real Han but merley a clone of his. "Dammit he saw through my technique" he muttered as the dimension slowly dissolved away and Tom gazed over his shoulder to find Han standing behind him his fingers extended out as a black box began to form again.

Slowly rising to his feet Mitch managed to witness Tom falling to the ground his body completley covered in blood as Han stood above all the fallen warriors barley scratched and not even tired at all. Ania leapt off the ground as four clones of her appeared on either sides of Han while Kanzen Bi began to glow a bright pink colour "Junsui Yuuga" four large pink blasts of reiatsu erupted from the tip of the four clones and all collided into Han covering the battlefield in a huge cloud of dust. As the dust finally cleared Han still remained in the middle of the battlefield completley unharmed as the four clones of Ania vanished into thin air cut by an unforseen force. "Hmph you're still no match for me at all" he said grunting in dissatisfaction at the challengers in front of him "I wouldnt count on that try this attack on for size" Mitch said as Han turned around to find Ashura pointing straight up into the sky while a blue,red and black swirl of reiatsu linked together at the tip of his zanpukto. "Judgement fire and ice lay waste to the earth" the red reiatsu shot into the sky while the blue raced towards the ground as Shang grinned "This should be interesting". "I suggest we place a barrier up to protect us from the attack" Tom said as he moved over to where Ryu was standing while a yellow triange of reiatsu shielded both of them as Ania did the exact same thing. The sky began to glow a bright red colour as huge fireballs came hurtling down towards the ground slamming into the earth leaving massive flaming craters. Han casually dodged each fireball not worried in the slightest as Mitch grabbed Ashura and stabbed it into the ground which began to glow a bright blue colour. Huge pillars of ice began to erupt from the ground as Han was caught by a stray shard of ice which encompassed his left leg as a huge fireball crashed into his torso knocking him to the floor. "Not a bad move Mitch its impressive but still at your level it won't be enough" he said slowly standing up and then breaking his leg free of the ice with his bare hands and then dusted his cloak off as Mitch stood there bewildered. "Quick everyone unleash a reiatsu blast at him" Tom roared breaking his barrier down and charging his blade up as Ania did the same thing sending both their blasts twirling together straight at Han. Mitch leapt out of the way as he swung Ashura through the air firing his Hyouketsu jigoku yakedo kyuuten attack which combined with both Ania's and Tom's attack which completley engulfed Han and exploded sending shards of ice flying around the battlefield.

"I still don't think that will be enough to hurt him" Mitch said his mask slightly cracked from the damage he sustained. Suddenly there was a huge eruption of blood from Tom's arm as Han appeared behind him his blade drenched red. Spinning around Tom pointed the hilt of his blade at Han's face in an attempt to use his technique but failed as Han lunged forward and grabbed the crystal snapping it free. He swung his blade through the air as Tom tried to block the attack but instead Tamashii Segei was snapped in half as another huge slash mark appeared across his torso. Dropping down to his knee's Tom began to slowly loose consciusness as darkness slowly began to cloud his sight while Mitch appeared at his side trying to find a way to stop his reiatsu dropping so rapidly. "Ania hurry up and heal him as best you can" Mitch roared as she began to try and patch Tom up so his reiatsu wouldn't flow out of his body "But what about Han he might try to stop this" "Don't worry I'll handle him". Mitch burst into the air as Ashura sliced the air where Han stood moments ago "Ania duck" he roared swinging Ashura down sending a giant fireball hurlting towards Ania who ducked in time as the attack slammed into Han knocking him over. A huge blue blast of reiatsu flew from the dust and crashed into Ania knocking her out cold but luckily Tom had stopped leaking out reiatsu but he was in a pretty bad state and near death. "I have to end this in one attack" Mitch said as a pillar of flames erupted around him "Flaming sword of judgment" the flames began to form into that of a giant wolf that hung over Mitch's head as his blade burned a bright orange colour. He surged forward his blade racing through the air as Ashura came hurtling down and was about to pierce through Han but suddenly he grabbed the tip of Ashura as the flames dissappeared and his sword turned back to its normal colour. "No way in hell could you have stopped that attack with your bare hands" Mitch said completley dumbfounded by just how powerful Han was. Sheating his sword Han turned to walk away leaving Mitch standing there completley speechless "THe next time we meet Mitch I hope you'll be much more powerful". Sheating Ashura Mitch darted down to where Ania, Tom and Ryu all lay their life force slowly draining away as he picked them all up on his shoulder and raced back to Seretii to get them all healed up.

"We'll do what we can to help them meanwhile let us heal your injuries up" Unohana and Insane said as Mitch waved a dissmissive hand at them "Don't worry about my injuries I'll live just make sure that these guys stay alive alright". As he exited out the building Mitch saw Byakuya standing next to a tree waiting for him "So I take it the outcome of the mission wasn't so successful" he said as Mitch grinned "Yeah well it wasn't what we expected but Ryu got a fair amount of practice from it he killed men by himself unfortunatley fighting Han was a little to much for him".

After talking to Byakuya for awhile Mitch went back to his barracks and sat in his room staring at the wall contemplating what had just happened only an hour ago "He was to powerful I didn't even lay a scratch on him he's that strong I need to become more powerful there has to be a level I can ascend to I'll keep training until I find it".

Mitch was walking towards the front gates of Seretii as a familiar face was already at the enterance waiting for him "Hanza what are you doing out here". "Just saying goodbye to a friend for a second time" "Don't worry I'll only be gone for a few weeks in the meantime can you watch over Ania and Tom and tell them where I've gone" "That I can do old friend" they embraced in a friendly hug before Mitch darted off into the night towards the wilderness.

Ania sat up in bed directly the second she felt Mitch's reiatsu slip away "Dammit where has he gone now" "Don't worry about him he'll be back he told me" Hanza said as she looked up to find him sitting on a window ledge. "He's just gone off to try and find himself that last battle shook him up and he needs some time alone with himself to recover" "What am I supposed to do if my inner hollow decides to resurface" Ania asked as Hanza shrugged "I'm sure if that happens he'll be back in time don't worry". Hanza looked across to where Tom was lying as he noticed a young girl kneeling next to Tom's bed her hands resting on his stomach while her head lay in them as she slept. He noted had also been crying as his sheets where wet "Well seem's Tom has himself an admirer or something like that how interesting" Hanza muttered to himself as he shut his eyes remaining up on the window to keep and eye on Ryu, Ania and Tom.

As Mitch sat on a cliff staring out over the moon Ashura the wolf came over and lay at his feet whimpering "Don't worry I'm fine I just feel like I've lost my way after seeing just how powerful Han is". "So you're going to try and attain a new form which no one has achieved before" "Yes I know there is a rank above bankai or something above my vizard form I just need to figure out what it is and I won't leave her until I do".

Back at the White Lotus headquaters Han had just arrived as he assembled all his commanders in the meeting hall. "Gentlemen we have managed to buy ourselves a fair amount of time thanks to my crushing of Mitch and his little group we shall regroup our men and continue our current activties and will re assault Seretii in 2 months time". As he dismissed everyone Liana, Ilaria and Sagat stayed behind "Why don't we assault now since they've lost 3 of their best warriors" Sagat said as Han turned to face him "I told you many times don't underestimate the other captains they are no push overs either". "Where's your sense of fun Sagat if Mitch isn't there fighting wouldn't nearly be as fun" Liana said smiling sweetly as Sagat turned to face her "You're nuts you know that why would you want to fight him" "Because he's a challenge and enjoys fighting like I do". "Jeez why don't you just marry the guy already then" "Maybe I will Sagat" with that her and Ilaria both walked out leaving Sagat to ponder why Han would want to delay attacking a vulnerable Seretii.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do for 2 weeks" Ilaria as Liana just sighed "I don't know how could Mitch just go off and leave me here bored out of my mind when he gets back I'm going to so kick his ass".

The next morning Mitch was still sitting atop the cliff deep in thought "How do I ascend to a new power if none of the previous captains have achieved it is there any hope of me reaching this power as well". "Well there is one way but you won't like it" a dark voice sneered as Mitch turned around to find Ashura chained agaisnt the wall his red eyes glowing in the darkness "Oh and what way is that" "Hmph its pretty obvious you break the barrier between your shinigami self and hollow form that way you'll have far more power". "I've seen what happens when I do that and I won't allow it" "Fine then suit yourself be a coward and let everyone you care about die just because you're afraid of completley using my powers" "SHUT UP ALRIGHT" Mitch roared as he severed the connection to Ashura and opened his eyes. "FUCKING HELL" he roared slamming his fist into the ground as Ashura the wolf jerked awake suddenly "There is no other way is there" Mitch said turning around as Ashura shook his head "I'm afraid not you're only choice is to break the barrier but before that can happen you first need to become more powerful so you can break that barrier". Mitch stood up as he closed his eyes and stood face to face with his inner hollow "Alright fine I'll take you up on the offer but here's the deal I use your power but you can't try to consume me otherwise I'll chain you back up alright" "Hmph fine before you can try to break the barrier into my skills you need to become more powerful right? Well unchain me and I'll train with you so you can become stronger". Raising his hand up the chains on Ashura broke as he cracked his neck and rotated his arms around before picking his zanpukto up "Ahh feels good to be free now lets begin your training" he said charging forward and swinging his sword at Mitch's head who blocked the strike with Ashura.

Jumping up from her bed Ania felt as good as new her wounds were completley healed and she could finally move about again as she picked Kanzen Bi off to the floor strapping it to her back before walking out into the bright sunshine. "Now what exactly am I supposed to do with Tom out of commission and Mitch off training I have no one to spar with or to hang about with" she groaned while walking back towards the 10th squad to have a speak with Hitsaguya about anything she could do keep herself entertained.

Lying in his bed still unconscius Tom was compltely dead to the world he could barley feel any reiatsu let alone anyone feel his. Yusko the young girl he saved sat by his side every second of the day healing his injuries as the 4th squad was already packed full with injuries of every different kind. "Just as you helped save my life so I shall return the favour" she whispered in his ears as the eerie green light of healing was slowly sealing his wounds up and pouring reiatsu into his body. Hanza meanwhile was watching from atop and grinned "Well well Tom got himself a fan I bet Mitch would be interesed to hear this predicament".

"Come Mitch you can keep going" Ashura taunted as he swung his zanpukto over his back and grinned at Mitch who was bloody and panting heaviley. "Easy for you to say using your high speed regeneration to heal" "Fine you slacker we'll call it a night" with that Ashura dissolved into a black mist and slowly floated across Mitch's body as he absobed the hollow back inside his body. Ashura the wolf sat only a few metres away grinning as Mitch turned to face him "Whats so damn funny" "I just find it funny you and him are getting along alright" Mitch grunted "We both have a common goal to become stronger and not to die thats the only reason now if you excuse me I think I need to go heal myself up for tommorow's session".

Ania stared blankly at the wall while she lay in her bed waiting for sleep to come to her but for some strange reason she felt like something was watching her. Finally deciding it was nothing she shut her eyes but the second they were closed she found herself staring into the bright pink eyes of her inner hollow "Welcome back Ania so good to see you". "What the hell how are you even alive" Ania said her hand slowly resting on the hilt of Kanzen Bi as her hollow just burst into laughter "I don't die considering I am part of you the only thing Mitch did was send me back into the darkness below you" "Well get ready to be sent back there again". Ania leapt forward swinging her blade into the darkness as Kanzen Bi slowly dissappeared but her laughter could still be heard ringing about the place "Oh I'm not going to the darkness yet before that happens I think I'm going to have a little bit of fun with you". Jerking up in her bed Ania raised her palm ready to fire a kido spell only to find there was no one in the room but Kazen Bi's voice could still be heard rining in her ears "I'm going to have so much fun with you".

It had been 4 long tiring days of training for Mitch as he ducked under a swing from Ashura and slashed across the giant wolf's arm sending red blood spewing onto the floor. "You're nearly there Mitch just push a bit further and you'll have reached that barrier" Ashura said as Mitch closed his eyes and suddenly found himself standing in front of a huge gate which had hundreds of locks bolted along the doorway. "So this is the barrier" he said as Ashura rocked up behind him "Yeah this is the barrier into my powers unfortunatley I can't help you with this you're on your own". Mitch turned to face the giant wolf "You do reliase once this is all done we'll probably go back to being mortal enimies and what not" Ashura grinned "Of course I know this I wouldn't have it any other way but on the bright side we both won't die if this happens now hurry up and break the seal already". As he approached the giant door he noticed something that looked like a keyhole excepted it was fashioned to fit a sword in so he unsheathed Ashura and stabbed the blade through the hole as the whole door suddenly lite up and the locks began to glow a bright red colour. Sitting on the ground he clamped both hands together and closed his eyes as a black reiatsu slowly wafted from his body and wove its way up to the first lock as it unclipped and fell to the floor. Lifting his first two fingers up the black mist slowly wove its way up to the second lock and unclipped it as another two fingers were lifted and the process continued along. Finally as all his fingers were lifted up the reiatsu begun to slowly climb to the tip of the door as sweat poured down Mitch's head and his eyes were strained as the effort of holding his focus on the door was slipping. Just as he felt his body about to give way the last lock was lifted and the door slowly began to slide open as a huge black mist was found floating inside the room. "There you go all my reiatsu is there for the taking but before you can ascend to the next level you will need to learn to master my powers which will take more time" Ashura said as he opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the cliff again but incredibly breathless and tired as well. "Alright lets take a break I'm heading back to Seretii for a few minutes alright" Mitch said as he suddenly felt Tom's reaiatsu flare back to life and he guessed that he was finally all healed up and awake as well. As he ran back towards Seretii he also felt another strange surge of reiatsu but this one brought concern to him as he had felt this one before. "Dammit Ania's inner hollow is rearing its ugly head again I'll have to do something the second I finish my training" he muttered to himself as the gates of Serteii opened for him and he flew through them heading towards Ania's constantly changing reiatsu.

For four days Ania had locked herself inside her room not wanting to go outside for she was worried about what would happen with her inner hollow. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door as she grabbed Kanzen Bi and slowly walked forward. "Hello who is it" she said as a familar voice called back "It's me Mitch now let us in before I have to break down the door alright". Opening the door slowly she found Mitch standing there with a look of concern on his face "Hey everything alright I felt your inner hollow hovering around you and figured I'd best check on you" "Don't worry I'm fine why did you come back though". "Well Tom's healed and awake now so I figured we may as well visit him and give a few presents" at hearing Tom was awake Ania perked up as she wandered over to a box grabbing something Mitch couldn't see and placed it in her robe as she walked out the door. "Well come on then lets hurry along don't want to keep the boy waiting".

Tom slowly opened his eyes as he groggily rose from his bed and looked around at the 4th squad centre slightly confused "How the hell did I get here" he muttered to himself. All of a sudden Yasuko appeared out of no where right in front of Tom's face smiling serenley "Morning sleepy head" she said as he leapt back slightly startled then winced in pain as his hand rested on the bandages covering his entire torso. "What happened to me" he said slightly confused as Yasuko continued smiling "Well you were brought in here 4 days ago with serious injuries they didn't think you were going to make it but thanks to my help you're all better now". He looked at Yasuko for a second as something clicked in his head "Oh right you're that girl I rescued from the village right I didn't quiet catch your name". Yasuko blushed slightly as she looked away "My name is Yasuko and I'd like to thank you so much for rescuing my life I owe so much to you and don't even know how to begin re paying you". "Aww think nothing of it I'm always happy to save a fellow 9th squad member after all its in our values isn't it" he said chuckling as Yasuko nodded her head in agreement. "So you've been nursing my injuries all this time? But what about all the 4th squad people where are they" "Well they were to pre occupied with other seriously injured people so once you were stable they went about healing the others so I decided to heal you myself". TOm slowly began moving his lethargic muscles as he looked over to where Tamashii Segei sat completley shattered completley as memories of the fight with Han slowly came flooding back to him. "Oh yeah thats right we fought Han and got seriously beat down... Wait a minute where is Ania, Mitch and Ryu are they alright" he said with a hint of panic in his voice as he went to leap up only for Yasuko to push him back down. "Don't worry your friends are healed up and perfectly fine I'm sure they'll come visit you now that you're awake". Tom slumped back into his bed as he breathed a sigh of relief "Well thats good to know they're alright and safe".

"So Yasuko you're in the 9th squad right funny I've never seen you around before must be new here?" "Well actually I've been here for awhile its just I never really come out of my room to hang around with everyone so not many people know I exist". "So uh what seat are you exactly surley it must be pretty high if you've been here for some time" Yasuko looked away from Tom slightly embarassed as she finally spoke "I'm actually only a 5th seat unfortunatley I'm not quiet strong enough to rise any higher" "You know 5th seat still isn't that bad and I'm sure with a bit of practice you'll be a 4th seat and underneath me in no time at all". Upon hearing this Yasuko looked up at Tom with a look of hope in her eyes "So you're the new 3rd seat everyone has been talking about I'm glad to be serving underneath you". "Well thats good to know I'm also happy your in my squad as well I feel somewhat at ease around you" as he had finished talking Tom slowly got up from his bed as Yasuko moved in front of him "And where do you think you're off to". Pushing her aside with ease Tom began to hobble off "I've got to find Mitch and ask him what mission we have to do next there isn't time to sit around healing we're at war after all". As he neared the door Yasuko suddenly appeared in front of him and extended her right hand as six rods of light pinned Tom back agaisnt his bed "I'm sorry to have to do this but its for your own good sit in bed until I've finished taking care of you and you're fully healed". He tried to break free of the binding spell figuring it was weak due to the fact she didn't use the name or incantation but found it was impossible to break free of and finally he gave in as she freed him from the rods as he slowly crawled back into bed defeated.

"Tom you're finally awake lazy son of a bitch" Mitch said as he appeared beside Tom's bed with Ania on the other side while Yasuko looked at them in almost as if they were going to harm Tom. "Yeah guys I'm awake and doing well thanks to Yasuko here" both Mitch and Ania looked across at Yasuko who moved closer towards Tom still being overly protective of him as they both grinned at each other. "Right well you owe her alot then guess we'll be off there are things we have to do and you look busy enough as it is" Mitch said as they both turned to go. "Wait tell me whats happening exactly" he called out to them as Mitch spun around "Well according to the Captain Commander the White Lotus Society has pulled back all their troops and haven't bothered anyone for at least 4 days thats all I know since I've been busy training and Ania has problems of her own". They both walked back as Ania pulled something out of her robe and placed it on his bedside table. "Here's a little gift from me" she said as Tom reached over grabbing the magazine as he looked slightly confused "It's a porno mag why the hell do I need that" "Thats for you to figure out" she said grinning as Mitch threw a bottle of sake onto the bedside table as well "There that should help with the pain and give you some entertainment suppose now we best be off stay in bed and recover quickly alright".

As both Ania and Mitch walked off they quickly gazed back over their shoulders at Yasuko still sitting next to Tom guarding him with her very life. "You know she's awfully protective of him I think she may just have a little crush on him" Mitch said as Ania burst into laughter "Yeah I noticed that but unfortunatley Tom doesn't quiet notice it" Mitch joined in the laughter as they both walked out the door "Yeah thats our Tom for ya oblivious to everything even if its sitting right in front of him and slapped him across the face".

"Well I'd best get back to my training" Mitch said as he went to dash off only for Ania to grab him by the shoulder and spun him back around. "What the hell am I supposed to do about my inner hollow while you're off galivating about trying to become stronger" shrugging his shoulders Mitch pushed her off as he called back to her "Just hold her off from consuming you for two weeks then when I get back we'll make sure to chain her down for good alright" and with that he vanished off into the distant as his reiatsu dissappeared without a trace at all leaving Ania to ponder about how exactly she would last these remaining days.

Back atop his cliff Ashura appeared behind Mitch "So are you ready to try and control my powers" as he nodded Ashura leapt through the air and plunged through Mitch's torso as a huge black hole appeared in the middle of his stomach. "Now all you need to do is control the berserker rage and my powers are yours for the taking" Ashura's voice rang through Mitch's head as he tried to raise his sword only to find it wouldn't respond at all "Dammit this is going to be alot harder than I thought".

Ania sat inside her darkened room eyes shut as she tried to fight her inner hollow from taking control of her body. Inside her inner spirit world she was busy engaging Kanzen Bi in a sword fight but unfortunatley was loosing quiet badly as both her arms had been cut up as her sword hung loosley in her grip and she dropped down to one knee while Kanzen Bi stood over her battered body grinning. "I have been waiting for this chance to take over your sweet body again the only difference is this time I'm not going to turn you into a hollow straight away. I think I'll have some fun with the people around Soul Society first what do you think about that Ania" to answer her question she gripped her zanpukto slightly tigher and lunged forward swinging her sword at Kanzen Bi who merley blocked the strike then cleaved a huge bloody mark acorss her chest as Ania sank to the floor defeated as a pair of chains erupted from the wall and tied her hands and feet up as she slammed into the wall chained inside her own body while Kanzen Bi slowly dissolved from her sight laughing "And now we let the fun begin Ania my dear enjoy watching from inside your very own body".

Sitting up in his bed Tom noticed a sudden change in Ania's reiatsu and went to get out of bed to investigate only for Yasuko to appear out of thin air and glare at him forcing Tom to lie back down. "whats so urgent that you need to get out of bed while you're still recovering" she said as Tom just sighed "Well I felt a strange change in my friends reiatsu and wanted to go see what the problem was" "Oh don't worry I'm sure its nothing now just sit back and relax while I change your bandages". As Yasuko took Tom's bandages off they began chatting about their ideals as he reliased they both held the same values during battle and thought that war and fighting was a dirty and dark thing something that should be avoided at all costs. He also found out she had quiet a few similar intrests to Tom which as a result made him feel more comfortable around her and slightly drawn towards her more as he stared at her in a trance like state while she was chatting away about something washing his bloody old bandages. "I think I'm falling in love with Yasuko" he thought to himself while she began to wrap a new set of bandages across his slowly healing wounds.

"What the hell happened to Ania's reiatsu" Mitch thought to himself as he swung Ashura through the air cleaving the very earth itself in half as he gazed down at his newley formed arm. It was jet white with red streaks covered across it while at the tip two huge spikes protrouded from his shoulder while his fingers were now turned into a pair of razor sharp claws which wrapped themselves around Ashura slightly tighther. "So this is what my new form is going to look like" he said aloud as his inner hollow's voice rang throughout his head "Well it'll be a combination of both my form and yours of course it'll look slightly more hollow like because lets face it my form looks far more attractive than yours". Slowly the white skin began to spread across to his left arm and crawled down his shoulder the more he began to train and focus on the hollow's power. "Perhaps I should go check on Ania to see if she's alright" he said as Ashura appeared in front of him shrugging his shoulders "Just leave it for a day I sense that her inner hollow hasn't begun the hollowfication process so the second that starts happening we'll go then in the meantime just focus on developing this new form of ours".

Kanzen Bi who was now in control of Ania's body slowly wandered through the darkness wondering what to do with this new body of hers. "Perhaps I'll kill some of the bastards for fun" she thought to herself. Inside her body Ania lay chained up agaisnt the wall as blood slowly trickled out of her wounds creating a red puddle around her body while she slowly lapsed in and out of conscius only slightly aware of where Kanzen Bi was exactly.

After hours of planning she finally stumbled past the 6th squad barracks and saw Byakuya Kuchiki sitting in front of his pond mediating as she grinned. "I have the perfect idea of what to do" Kanzen Bi thought as a wicked grin spread across her face and she slowly strolled towards the enterance to the barracks. Byakuya opened one eye slightly as he gazed up at Ania who stood bending down showing off her cleavage slightly as he sighed and stood up "What brings you here at this time of night Ania" he said turning to walk away only to find Ania already in front of him smiling sweetley and gazing into his eyes "I just wanted to spend some time with you thats all how about a drink or something" she said serenly as Byakuya vanished from her sights and re appeared in front of her starting to walk away. As he slide the door to his room open he found Ania lying spread eagled on his bed her robe undone slightly as he closed the door behind him "What exactly are you trying to do" "What ever do you mean Captain Kuchiki" throwing senbonzakura in the corner he wandered over to his desk and sat down attempting to ignore Ania who was growing slightly impatient at the stubborn captains attempt to not sleep with her. Unsheathing Kanzen Bi she waved it through the air as a pink mist slowly wafted around the room and Byakuya turned around slightly shocked and confused as to what this stuff was. All of a sudden he felt a strange attraction towards Ania as he slowly walked over towards her and kneeled down in front of her as his face moved slowly closer towards her until he pulled her towards him locking his lips with hers. "Perfect my aphrdosiac worked on him perfectly well" Kanzen Bi thought to herself as she slowly slide Byakuya's shirt off and ran her hands over his muscular chest while he slowly undid Ania's robe and let it drop the floor. The whole time this was happening the real Ania was chained up inside watching all of this happen "Hmmm well I can't complain with whats she's doing to my body so far I guess".

Mitch stopped fighting agaisnt one of his clones for a second as he looked towards the direction Ania was in slightly confused. "Thats strange I can feel Ania's reiatsu mixed together with Byakuya's wonder what the hell is going on there" he looked down at both his arms which were now completley hollowfied as now his torso was slowly turning into a bright white colour as well. "Once your torso has been changed we'll call it a break for the night" Ashura's voice popped up in Mitch's head as he turned around to face his clone again.

"Alright Ania's reiatsu feels like its merged together with someones" Tom said as he lay in his bed staring at the wall. He slowly rose up to a sitting position only to find Yasuko lying in a chair sword ready in her hand to attack anyone even though she was fast asleep. Figuring it was best to leave her be he sunk back into his bed figuring Ania was perfectly fine and slowly fell asleep feeling re assured he was in perfectley good hands.

Inside the captains room Byakuya was lying on top of Ania as a bed sheet was wrapped around both of them covering up the fact they both didn't have any clothes on. He was confused as to why he was doing this but couldn't stop as the meer sight of Ania lying there drove him insane as his hands gripped her back tightly and he pulled her in close to him while he kissed along her neck and she let loose a loud moan. Outside Renji was wondering what the fuck was going on inside there but figured it was best to leave it as pissing off his captain was the last thing he wanted to do right now. "This is amazing I never knew things such as this felt so amazing" Kanzen Bi thought as she rode on top of Byakuya who was almost completley spent even though Ania was still rearing to go and full of energy. "I need to do this stuff more often I wonder who else there is around here I can seduce and take advantage of hmmmm perhaps Mitch that would be rather entertaining". "OH hell no she did not just think of sleeping with Mitch did she" Ania roared in outrage as she rattled the chains "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT" "Oh shush I'll do what I want alright". Finally Ania dropped next to Byakuya completley exhausted and spent as the worn out captain was already out cold for the night. "I did rather enjoy that captain thanks for your time" instead of getting up and leaving Kanzen Bi figured she may as well stay there and see if anyone came in that way it would be far more entertaining to her.

Dropping to the ground completley exhausted Mitch looked down at his chest which was finally hollowfied completley. His hole was still in the middle of his torso as red streaks darted across his body from it also the tattoo's from his bankai form were plastered across his upper chest and spread slightly up his right arm. Across his back was two giant spikes that stuck out just underneath his neck and also a giant wolves face which glowed a bright red "Well I think we've done enough for today take a break you've done pretty good" Ashura said as he melded back inside Mitch who just fell asleep where he stood not caring about a comfortable bed or anything else at all.

"Now time to figure out what the hell is wrong with Ania's reiatsu" Mitch said as he awoke early in the morning and dashed off towards the enterance to Seretii to go find Ania. "Hmmm her reiatsu is coming from inside Byakuya's room thats pretty weird" he thought slowly sliding the door open and staring into the darkened room as his eyes adjusted. The sight he saw in front of him made even Mitch slightly gobsmacked as he gazed at Ania lying wrapped around Byakuya both naked the bed sheets just barley clinging to her soft white skin. "Ummmm alright Ania what the fuck is going on here" Mitch said as she slowly came to and rose from the bed causing the sheet to drop off from her body. "Well what does it look like Mitch" she said standing there stark naked while Mitch just averted his eyes even though it took alot of effort to do "I know what it looks like but how did that exactly happen". "Its quiet simple really I'm quiet a hard person to resist now look at me" Ania said as she slowly strode across the room while Mitch stepped back but eventually found himself pinned agaisnt the wall. Ania moved slowly closer to Mitch until she was only inches away from his face while he screwed his eyes tightly shut "Come on Mitch open your eyes don't be shy". Slowly his eyes opened as he gazed down at the sight of Ania standing naked in front of him the sunlight glistening off her skin as he sighed "Go put some clothes on before something akward happens to me mostly". "But wouldn't you rather me like this" she said frowning and looking innocently at Mitch who vanished from in front of her then re appeared behind as he grabbed her clothes from the table and threw them at her. "Just hurry up alright before Byakuya wakes up and things get really akward" "Awww your no fun at all" she moaned tossing her robe back on and walking outside with Mitch leaving the slumbering Byakuya to still ponder what the hell happened last night.

As they finally got outside Mitch spun Ania around so she could face him "Just what the hell were you thinking" he said as she just frowned "I thought you of all people would want to have some fun with me". Raising one eyebrow he gazed closer at Ania then shrugged his shoulders "Right there's something different with you I just can't put my finger on it" he turned to walk away as she slowly drew Kanzen Bi and swung the blade down towards Mitch's head. Spinning around he blocked the blade with one hand and then drew Ashura with his free hand pointing it straight for her neck "I was just waiting for you to try and kill me". Grinning Ania leapt back as she bowed "So you knew all along and just played with it how smart pity though we could have had so much fun together you know" "Of course we could have but I'd prefer the real Ania over you. "Why I'm much more playful and fun it'll be good trust me" she said licking her lips as Mitch just grinned while flames erupted all around him. "Guess not then" as she turned to leave Mitch vanished and re appeared in front of her "Going somewhere lovley" Kanzen Bi flew through the air as Mitch swatted the attack away easiley then landed two solid blows to her stomach as Ania dropped to the floor gasping for air. "You've grown alot more powerful since we last met" "Yup now just let Ania go and save yourself a world of hurting" grinding her teeth together Ania leapt back as she fired a full powered Junshui Yuuga blast at Mitch who merley swatted the attack away with his bare hands and then charged forward slicing across her shoulder. "Fine I'll leave but you wait I'll return more powerful than you and take my revenge" with that Ania shut her eyes briefly then opened them a completley different person. "Finally thank you so much Mitch watching what she did with my body wasn't pleasent at all" turning to walk away Ania spun back around and glared at Mitch "Oh and don't get any idea's about sleeping with me from what she did alright because I'll chop more than your head off alright". Mitch burst into laughter "Hey wouldn't think of it alright" and with that he darted away from Ania to go check up on Claasz before he returned to his training.

"So how fares the healing" Mitch said as Tom sat up in his bed slowly moving his arms about "yeah pretty well I reckon I should be out of here in about two days time depending on what Yasuko says really" snickering Mitch looked across at the girl who was busy washing Tom's other bloody robes. She watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye while Tom just sat there oblivious to anything that was happening at all. "So tell me Tom you like this girl or what" looking out the window Tom slightly blushed "Thats none of your business man". Bursting into a fit of laughter Mitch slapped him over the back "Whatever man she's not a bad catch thats all I'm saying. Anyway I'm off to start training get better soon I'll catch up with you in a few days time when I'm back alright". As Mitch darted outside Tom gazed across Yasuko pondering what Mitch had said to him earlier and wondered if she felt the same way he did about her.

Returning back to his cliff Ashura re appeared in front of Mitch smiling "So are you ready to finish your training off" and with that he dissolved into a black mist that flew into the upper torso of Mitch creating his hollow hole. His two arms formed then his torso as he unsheathed Ashura and creating three clones of himself began sparring agaisnt them while the white hollow skin slowly began to creep from his torso down to his legs. The more he fought though the harder he found it to control his body as his legs wouldn't respond as quickly as he wanted or his swing would be slightly weaker. One of the clones slashed across his torso only for the wound to heal up straight away as he swung Ashura up cleaving the clone in half. "yes thats the way you're getting used to the power embrace it and become stronger" Ashura urged Mitch on as a dark mist began to swirl around his body changing his eyes to a bright red colour surrounded by total darkness. His vizard mask formed across his face but then began to morph and twist about as it slowly changed into the face of a wolf as Mitch snarled baring a set of razor sharp white teeth. A tail sprouted from his back that had a pattern of red twisting around it and had flames dancing around the bottom and middle. His legs finally formed bulking out slightly while his toes turned into razor sharp claws while a deadly spur stuck out on the back of his hind legs. Looking down at his new form Mitch could feel the power radiating from his body as he slashed the air making it all hazy from the extreme heat of his blade. He also noticed his blade had changed again the hilt was still the same but the actual blade was now a bright fiery red and orange colour while the tip burst into flames that licked at the air itself. "Amazing I have never felt such power before" Mitch said as Ashura grinned "Yes now we have a chance agaisnt Han your training is complete welcome to your new form now all thats left to do is practice and build your strength up but my part is done. Until we next meet again king farewell". As the white skin from Mitch's body fell off he raced off towards Seretii to tell Tom and Ania the good news what he didn't reliase was that his training had taken two whole days even though it had only felt like a few hours.

Mitch arrived outside Ania's room as he peered in through the window only to find she wasn't inside. Turning around he found her centimetres away from his face as he leapt back startled and fell through the window. "Jesus christ don't scare me like that" he said jumping back outside as Ania began looking him up and down making Mitch feel slightly nervous "What the hell are you doing". "You've changed somehow I sense a new power inside you haver you achieved some new form or something" "Yeah you could say that but enough of me its time we stamped your hollow out for good. I'll go gather a few other guys and we'll begin the process right away".

Arriving outside the 4th squad barracks Mitch found Tom standing outside with Yasuko supporting his arm as he slightly limped outside and upon seeing Mitch let go of Yasuko and ran over to him. "So you're back I take it you have managed to become alot stronger" "Yeah I have and its good to see you're up and moving again now its time to help Ania rid herself of this hollow so I need your help in the process alright".

A few minutes later Mitch arrived just outside the gates of Seretii with Tom and Hanza behind him. "Alright well unfortunatley I can only use three people to defend agaisnt your inner hollow and without anyone to put up a barrier it'll be slightly tougher but I'm sure we'll be able to cope" Mitch said as while he walked over to Ania. Placing his hand on her shoulder he whispered into her ear "Make sure you subdue the hollow before you're completley consumed otherwise I'll have to kill you" grabbing Ashura he pressed the hilt of his blade agaisnt her forehead as Ania's eyes slowly closed shut and she dropped to the floor unconsius. "Alright Tom you're up first and a word of advice try to attack the hollow and not just defend otherwise you'll get killed this thing isn't really Ania and you can't harm it alright". Nodding his head Tom released Tamashii Seigei as he walked towards the unmoving body of Ania and waited for the hollow to surface and take control.

"Welcome back Ania I've assumed you have come to sub due me" Kanzen Bi said as Ania unsheathed her zanpukto and released the sword while Kanzen Bi did the exact same thing. "This time I'll take over your body for good" she roared vanishing from sight as Ania spun around and blocked her strike before both of them vanished from sight and re appeared in the sky trading deadly blows that shook her entire spirit world. Ania ducked under a swing from Kanzen Bi before arcing her zanpukto up and slicing across her inner hollow's chest only for the wound to heal up straight away as she leapt back while Kazen Bi roared with laughter "You'll never be able to defeat me with an attack like that". "How did Mitch defeat his inner hollow if they can heal from any attack" Ania thought to herself as Kanzen Bi stood there twirling her zanpukto between each finger "If you're trying to think of a way to defeat me then just give up I can't be beaten by the likes of you".

Ania's body slowly rose from the ground as the weird hollow substance slowly began to form across her face while she roared angrily at Tom unsheathing the released Kanzen Bi and raced towards him. Ducking under the swing Tom extended his right hand as he began chanting while a white light glowed brightly around his fingers "Binding Art 61. Six Rods Prison of Light". Six rods of light pinned Ania agaisnt a wall while she thrashed about violently while Tom took a moment to take a breather and assess his current situation. "Alright my opponent has high speed regeneration and possess all the skills that Ania has. Now I just have to last 15 minutes and then Hanza will switch with me question is can I last the 15 minutes" Ania broke free of the binding spell as she pointed the tip of Kanzen Bi straight at Tom while a pink reiatsu began to form around the tip. Leaping back he pointed the tip of Tamashii Segei as a dark red reiatsu swirled around the tip. The two blasts crashed into each other as Tom darted through the smoke trying to locate Ania but couldn't lock onto her reiatsu as his eyes darted through the smoke trying to locate her shadow. Finally calming himself down he closed his eyes and opened up his senses as he felt a tiny prick of reiatsu charging towards him underground at a rapid pace. Ania burst from the ground as her blade sliced the air where Tom was only seconds ago as he emerged behind cutting her arm cleanly off with one swipe. Her right arm dropped to the floor in a pool of dark red blood while Ania just glanced down at her missing arm and roared in defiance at Tom firing a bala blast into his stomach knocking him back. Picking her arm off the floor and holding it over the stump it slowly regenerated back in place and was covered in the white hollow skin while pink markings were crisscrossed down her arm while the fingers were replaced with long slender claws. Her hollow mask had covered half her face already and was slowly spreading across to the right side of her face while Tom slowly stood up wiping the dirt off the newley formed black mark on his robe.

Kanzen Bi stood over Ania's slumped over body as she kicked her over onto the ground smiling as her zanpukto came crashing down onto Ania's left hand pinning it the floor as she screamed in pain. "I knew you couldn't defeat me how pitiful and this time I'll consume your body and crush those annoying friends of yours" as her zanpukto came flying down Ania rolled to the side avoiding the strike as she extended her right hand "Vicious vines of the earth entangle and ensnare the enemy Binding Art 32:Snaring vines" four long vines erupted from her hand and wrapped themselves around Kanzen Bi's arms and legs pinning her agaisnt a rock wall as the panther thrashed about roaring in protest "What the fuck are you doing cheap ass bitch". Grinning Ania slowly stood up "Its not cheap at all you're only annoyed because you cant move and are at my mercy for once" a dark reiatsu began to flow around Kanzen Bi as she ripped free of the vines and raised her zanpukto in the air as she roared out Bankai while Ania did the exact same thing.

Tom leapt back suddenly as Ania's body changed into her bankai mode "Dammit this just got a whole lot harder" he muttered to himself as Kanzen Bi came flying through the air missing his head by centimetres. Looking back around he only had seconds to duck under a violent swing of Ania's newley formed claws before he extended his right hand just above her stomach "Destructive Art 33. Blue Fire, Crash Down". Her entire body was engulfed in an explosion of blue flames as she was thrown straight up into the air as Tom then used Shunpo to appear just above her extending his finger as a sudden force slammed into Ania sending her crashing down into the ground. Opening his hand entirley now he started chanting ""Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle destructive art 63: Thunder roar cannon". A huge blast of electricity erupted causing a huge crater where Ania's body had crash landed, not done yet though Tom pointed the tip of his zanpukto at the crater while a huge ball of reiatsu began to form. "Kage Gekido" he roared as a giant blast of reiatsu made the crater even larger and sending dust billowing into the sky covering the whole battlefield from top to bottom. As the dust cleared Tom saw a shadow in the crater "No way could she be alive" he said as the dust cleared and Ania stood before him her entire face, chest and arms hollowfied. Her chest was a mirriad of pink swirls spiralling around going up her left and right arm and some shooting down her torso to where her hollow hole was located just above her legs. The mask was like a panthers face with the ears pointing up and a pair of bright pink eyes staring out of the cracks. There was a pink stripe going down her nose and then a few diagonal markings going from the bottom of her eyes to the edge of her mask. "Hey Tom time to sub out its been 15 minutes give Hanza a go now" Mitch called out as Tom breathed a sigh of relief happy to take a break as Hanza casually walked into the middle of the battlefield while Ania growled at her new attacker.

Ania's spirit world shook and trembled under the blows that the combatants were dishing out. Their movements were so fast they both just looked like a blur flying through the sky making it shake under the force of their strikes. "You cant win just give up" Kanzen Bi taunted Ania as she stabbed through her shoulder sending blood spraying into the air. Grabbing the spear Ania lunged forward stabbing Kanzen Bi in the stomach before ripping it free and firing a Junsui Yuuga blast at close range sending her inner hollow flying through the air and crashing into a cliff. Kanzen Bi exploded free of the rubble as she cracked her neck while all the wounds on her chest healed up in a matter of moments. "How many times must I tell you its impossible to hurt me" she said as Ania just burst into laughter "No its possible all I have to do is lop your head off or drain all your reiatsu away I wonder which one it'll be". Forming three clones Ania flew forward as all three engaged in combat with Kanzen Bi while the real Ania stood back waiting for an opportunity to exploit an opening she could find. Kanzen Bi stabbed through one clone before spinning around slicing the second ones head cleanly off not before the last one managed to impale her through the shoulder. "Perfect" Ania thought to herself as she spun her zanpukto through her hands as the petals attatched to it broke off and formed the flower warrior Bara Ansatsusha. Kanzen Bi pulled the spear out of her shoulder before impaling the last clone with her fist and turned around to face Ania and Bara Ansatsusha smiling. "You're sending a pretty little flower to fight me how desperate you must be" hurling her zanpukto through the air it ripped Bara Ansatsusha in half as petals scattered everywhere and she lunged forward grabbing the spear and swinging at Ania only for a sudden gust of wind to slam into her back sending her flying towards the ground. "Grrr so that thing is more durable than it seems" she said looking up to find Bara Ansatsusha fully reformed as perfectly fine.

Three kunai's flew through the air as they thudded into Ania's shoulders pinning her agaisnt the clifface while Hanza twirled another three around his fingers. Roaring in protest Ania went to rip the knives out of her shoulder only for another three to pin her hand agaisnt the rocks. "And here I thought this would be a challenge I mean last time I fought an inner hollow I almost had my head lopped off must say I'm dissappointed" Hanza said as he went to walk away only for the cliff holding Ania to explode sending debris flying everywhere as he spun around "Now thats more like it".

"So when are you going to stop hiding behind this flower and fight me" Kanzen Bi roared as she blocked another strike from Bara Ansatsusha and then cleaved its head cleanly off only for it to reform a second later. "I just need a few extra minutes then I'll be able to end this all" Ania thought to herself as her zanpukto began to glow a bright pink colour as she channeled all the reiatsu she could muster into her weapon to increase its power.

Hanza slowly dissolved away from sight into the shadows avoiding a bala blast that narrowly missed hitting Mitch and Tom who both used shunpo avoiding the attack. Emerging behind Ania he slashed across her back as she spun around swinging at nothing but air while Hanza emerged a few metres behind her "You can't hit what you can't see unfortunatley" he said slashing at the leg of her shadow causing Ania's right foot to suddenly drop off as she fell to the floor in a bloody heap. Grabbing her leg off the ground Ania held it over the stump that was left and in seconds her leg was re attatched as she stood back up and turned out firing a cero blast from her tail which Hanza easiley avoided by diving back into the shadows and leaping out just in front of her slicing across her chest only for the wound to heal back over straight away as Ania took a swing at Hanza's head with her claws while the ninja flipped over her claws. "Alright time to switch Hanza its been long enough my turn now" Mitch called out as he appeared right in front of Ania his fist slamming into her stomach and sending her crashing down to the ground while Hanza casually walked over towards Tom and took a seat. "Now this should get interesting" he said as Mitch unsheahted Ashura and released his sword "Show me what you got hollow" he said as a smile spread across his face and flames danced inside his eyes.

Bara Ansatsusha flew back towards Ania's zanpukto as Kanzen Bi stood there panting exhausted from fighting agaisnt the flower warrior. "Finally you've stopped hiding behind that flower and will fight me" she said as Ania stood there smiling "Yes I have but now its all over Kanzen Bi" she said as there was an explosion of pink reiatsu around her zanpukto which caused Kanzen Bi to jump back slightly. "What the hell you channeled all your reaitsu into your weapon to increase its power thats smart but it won't work" she roared flying through the air and stabbed where Ania stood only moments ago. Suddenly a huge slash appeared across her chest as Ania re appeared in front her zanpukto covered in blood while the wound across Kanzen Bi's chest didn't heal up "I knew if I put enough energy into the attack you wouldn't be able to recover your wounds now it ends" she said swinging her spear around as Kanzen Bi blocked the strike then lashed out with her claw narrowly missing Ania's head who ducked under the swing while her spear glowed a bright pink colour. A huge reiatsu blast engulfed Kanzen Bi as she was thrown agaisnt the wall blooding cascading down from her shoulders as she slammed her fist agaisnt the wall "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING I'LL SQUASH YOU" she roared as a pink cero began to form at the tip of her tail.

"Awww come on is that all you got hollow" Mitch taunted as he blocked a strike from Ania then slashed across her chest before firing a fireball throwing her backwards. Swinging Ashura up onto his shoulder he waited for Ania to get back up who roared in defiance at the attack "Heh guess I pissed you off just a little". "This isn't good though her hollowification is nearly complete" Mitch thought to himself as he noticed her legs had been hollowfied halfway and was spreading down incredibly quickly. Pointing her tail at Mitch a huge cero blast was fired while he casually formed his vizard mask and extended his right hand out firing a cero blast as they collided together in the air. "Come on you actually think you can match me in a cero battle" Mitch howled with laughter as he fully opened his right hand causing his cero blast to compleley engulf Ania's one as she was completley smothered by the attack. "Shit is Mitch insane that attack could kill her" Tom said as Hanza placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Mitch knows what he is doing I think". Ania emerged from the blast with her entire left side of her body blown off but within seconds it was all regenerated as she picked her zanpukto off the ground and lunged at Mitch who casually dodged the attack and sliced her right hand cleanly off. "Hey Mitch settle down leave her with at least a body" Tom yelled out as Mitch glared up at him "Stay out of this" he roared in his hollow voice which caused Tom to back off slightly. "Come on regenerate your hand so I can just slice it off again" he roared at Ania while she swung her remaining hand at Mitch's head. He blocked the attack easiley with his free hand then placed his hand on her stomach before firing a cero blast at point blank range riping a huge hole right through her stomach as Ania dropped to the floor not moving. "Shit he's killed her" Tom said completley stunned as he raced over to help Ania only for Mitch to appear right in front of him. "Where do you think you're going stay out of this" he said his blood red eyes glaring down at him. "Have you lost your mind you could have killed Ania" he said as Mitch burst into a maniacal laugh "Please it'll take more than that to kill this hollow trust me". Slowly Ania picked her body up as the hole slowly regenerated indicating her reiatsu was dwindling as Mitch turned around "Excellent your up the fun can continue".

Ania emerged from the cero blast completley unharmed as Kanzen Bi stepped back slightly scared now there was nothing she could do. "Well isn't this a turn of events you're scard for once and with good reason this time I'll kill you" Ania said as she vanished from Kanzen Bi's eyes appearing behind her and slicing across her back then stabbing her in the leg with her zanpukto as Kanzen Bi dropped to the floor. "Shit how could I have been beaten by you its disgusting" she said spiting on the ground looking up to find Ania holding her zanpukto above her shoulder "Its over Kanzen Bi enjoy your life chained in the darkness, Spiralling Thorns of a Rose". Ania hurled her spear through the air as it began to spin rapidly where is struck Kanzen Bi right in the heart as thorns erupted from the spear piercing her flesh while her zanpukto passed right through her chest leaving a giant hole where blood began to pour out. "Enjoy your reign Queen for it'll be short lived I'll find a way to smash your skull to the ground and take your body" Kanzen Bi said as she slowly begun to dissolve into a pink mist and Ania felt her spirit world slip out from underneath her.

"Well looks like Ania has failed to finish her inner hollow off and now I have to kill you" Mitch said as he stood over her body with Ashura pressed agaisnt her neck. Suddenly a huge hole appeared on Ania's chest as the white skin of the hollow peeled off and dropped to the floor leaving Ania lying on the floor with her newley formed vizard mask on her face. "Heh well looks like she did it" Mitch said as he picked Ania's body off the floor and threw her up over his shoulder and began to walk over towards Tom and Hanza. "So she managed to do it thank god" Tom said breathing a sigh of relief as he gazed in awe at Ania's newley formed mask across her face. It looked exactly like a panther with white whiskers jutting out from her black nose while streaks of pink were plastered across the mask. "Wow now we have two vizards do you think I might become one" Tom asked as Mitch looked over his shoulder "I wouldn't think so your virtues keep that from happening".

After placing Ania at the 4th squad barracks for healing Mitch walked outside with Tom and Hanza discussing what exactly their plans were for defeating Han. "He's just immeansley powerful I've never faced an opponent such as him" Mitch said as Hanza looked up at the sky "Hmm interesting fighting a man of that calibre must've made you feel pretty damn happy Mitch" "You'd be wrong perhaps if I was by myself but I had to worry about Ania,Tom and Ryu's life so it kind of defeated the whole thrill of the fight". "So do you think with your new form you'll have a chance agaisnt Han" Tom asked as Mitch merley shrugged his shoulders "I don't know in its new stages not really but give me some training then there is a good chance" as they neared a crossroad Tom turned off and walked towards the 9th squad barracks while Hanza hung around Mitch for a little while longer. "So this new form of yours incorporates both your hollow and shinigami powers together making the barrier breakable interesting. Question is can you control the form?" Mitch looked away as darkness covered his face slightly "I don't know it probably will at the start until I control it with practice we'll have to see". With that Hanza dashed off into the night leaving Mitch to walk all the way back to the 11th squad barracks where a nice bottle of sake was waiting for him on the bed.

"Hey Yasuko whats up" Tom asked as he walked outside of his room to find the young girl waiting for him looking slightly nervous. "Ummm Hisagi told me to come meet him as he has a mission for us" Tom smiled at Yasuko making her blush "Thanks for that come on lets go" he said as she quickly came back to reality and ran off after him. "Ah Tom good to see you've recovered and are up and moving again suppose you have Yasuko to thank for that" Shuhei Hisagi said as Yasuko blushed again "Well I'll skip the chit chat as we have something important to do the captain commander has informed me there is a white lotus encampment on the border of Seretii and he wants the entire 9th squad to go and wipe it out. Now I've devised a plan so that we split the squad into two groups with you leading one and while you distract a majority of their force my group will sneak in from the side and catch them in a pincer". "Your team will consist of you Yasuko and 6 other men while I take the remaining 7 men with me as well now lets move out". Tom wandered over to meet the remaining 6 men in his team only to find a familiar face he hadn't seen for quiet some time "Hey Malik long time no see" he said as the young shinigami brimmed at the fact that he remebered him. "Hey Tom its great to see you again so I see you've become quiet settled into our squad now" "Yeah thanks for all your help and how are you fairing these days" Malik grinned as he pointed to his chest "I've managed to rise up to the 17th seat now which I hold with 4 other peiople but still its an achievement for me". "Well thats great to hear in no time you'll be down in the single digits along with me just keep working at it" Tom said as he turned to face all the other men "Alright boys here's the deal we go in first to distract the White Lotus boys and draw their attacks then Hisagi come in from behind and take them out so it'll be dangerous are you all up for it" the men all chanted in unison as they darted off towards the borders of Seretii where the White Lotus Camp waited for them.

Mitch wandered outside the 11th squad barracks bored out of his mind and wondering what to do today. "Hmmm perhaps a bit of training should do perfectly fine" he said to himself dashing off towards his usual training grounds.

Two shadows were watching as Mitch raced towards his training a grin spreading across both their faces. "Its time for a bit of payback after what he did to me" one of them said as they slowly stalked after their opponent.

"Alright guys here we are the White Lotus encampment" Tom said as his group crouched behind a bush looking into a crudely constructed little base which housed from what he could see about 20 warriors or so. Right in the midst of all the chaos one guy was ordering everyone around as Tom guessed he would have to be a co-commander or even a commander. "So when do we commence our attack" Malik asked as Tom turned to face him "Whenever we want since Hisagi just needs us to distract a majority of their forces for awhile so when he hears chaos and commotion he should race in behind us".

The tall lanky co-commander of the camp gazed at the bushes where Tom and his men were located thinking for a second he had felt a surge of reiatsu but guessed it was just his imagination. "Ricard sir whats the matter" one of the men asked as he snapped back to attention "Nothing just thought I felt something over there it was nothing though". "Sir do you have any idea where Commander Liana is" the other man asked as Ricard grite his teeth together "No I don't have a single clue". "Trust her to go off and try to get a decent fight when we were ordered to make this camp for the attack" he thought to himself while he went back to barking out orders about how this camp was to be built.

Stopping at his usual training ground Mitch unsheathed Ashura as a smile spread across his face "Alright come out and show yourself I knew you had been following me the whole time". As the two shadowy figures emerged with one clapping Mitch could only shake his head "So you couldn't reist staying away from me could you Liana". "Not particularly I just wanted to settle what we started back then" she said drawing her zanpukto while Ilaria moved into view next to her "What two beautiful ladies agaisnt one man while I relish the idea don't you think its a little unfair" he said as flames erupted around Ashura. "Oh I think you can handle it" Liana said as both Ilaria and her released their swords and raced towards Mitch. Liana swung murasame through the air as Mitch blocked the strike with Ashura then ducked under a swing from Ilaria before extending his left hand and using a thrust spell to knock her backwards. He then threw Liana off his blade and lunged forward landing three solid hits on her sword knocking her to the ground. "You've improved alot since we last met" she said grinning as Mitch returned the smile "Yes and I think you've grown more beautiful since our last encounter". He then ducked as a jet of water flew over his head and demolished a boulder as Mitch turned around to find water cascading off Ilaria's zanpukto "Nice dodge but how long could you keep that up". As Ilaria slashed Muramasa through the air thousands of water like projectiles shot towards Mitch who darted in between each attack using shunpo successfully dogding quiet a number of them but eventually was hit and thrown back. Standing back up Liana arced her sword horizontally towards Mitch as a layer of ice began to build up around the tip of her blade "Frozen Tundra" a huge line of ice shot towards Mitch as it encompassed his entire body and he felt his limbs slowly freezing.

"Alright men we strike now" Tom roared as he burst forth from the bushes and unleashed a Kage Gekido blast which knocked two guards at the enterance out cold. The remainder of the group charged forward zanpukto's drawn as the White Lotus memebers finally managed to re group from the suprise attack and ran forward to met the shinigami's. "Hmph pathetic shinigami's thinking they can beat us Impale Gunghir" Ricard said as his zanpukto glowed a bright yellow colour and extended upwards into a long spear. Thrusting it forward he impaled one the 9th squad memebers on it before throwing him off and leaping through the air stabbing another one through the head. "I hate to a bother Tom but could you perhaps handle the co-commander seeing as he is easiley tearing through our men and we need to hold them off for as long as we can" Malik said as Tom knocked another White Lotus soldier out cold before turning around to see Ricard hack through a 3rd member of his team then turn his sights towards Yasuko. "No Yasuko get out of there he'll kill you" Tom roared out as he ran forward to try and help her only for three men to step in front of him as he glared at them "Out of my way now". Charging forward he dodged one of the mens swings and slashed across his chest before stabbing the second one in the head and finally leapt over the remaining opponents head as he spun around and sliced his head cleanly off. Spinning around he managed to catch Yasuko gaining the upper hand on her opponent with her incredible speed as Tom held back slightly thinking she might be just fine. As she appeared behind Ricard her blade came flying down towards his head as Tom thought she might actually win only for Ricard to spin around catch her blade with his bare hand and then lunge forward his spear piercing through her shoulder. Throwing her to the ground he raised Gunghir high in the air ready to impale her as Tom raced forward and managed to block the strike in time with Tamashii Segei. "So I take it from your reiatsu you must be the leader of this group" Ricard said as he leapt back raising Gunghir up ready to attack "Yes my name is Tom 3rd seat of the 9th squad and you'll pay for what you did to Yasuko". "Interesting a 3rd seat figured you would be ranked higher my name is Ricard and I'm the co-commander of the 2nd squad in the White Lotus society" "Where is your commander" Tom asked as Ricard burst into laughter "She's off fighting somewhere which is a good thing for you since I'm sure she would totally destroy you and your group".

"Awww sorry hun seems you lost this time" Liana said as she casually strode over towards the frozen body of Mitch. "Such a pity he was kind of hot to" she said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. As Ilaria and her began to walk away the ice encompassing Mitch began to slowly melt as steam slowly wafted off the ice causing both of them to turn around just as the ice shattered and Mitch stood there drenched in water and breathing heaviley "Damn didn't know you were so cold Liana that hurt". Cracking his neck he just grinned at the stunned looks on both Ilaria and Liana's face "What did you really think I could be beaten so easiley sheesh I thought you knew better Liana". "Guess I won't make that mistake again next time I'll cut your head off" she said charging forward and swinging Murasame at Mitch who blocked the strike with Ashura then threw her off only to block another strike this time from Ilaria. Leaping back he slashed the air sending four fireballs racing towards the girls who dodged the attack then both began attacking Mitch in syronisation as he begun to find it difficult blocking their attacks finally Liana managed to break through his defense and slashed across his chest while Ilaria using this chance dodged his swing and cleaved across his right arm. Blood dripped down from Mitch's right arm and chest creating a giant puddle at his feet while he just grinned shaking the injuries off "Not bad at all I can tell you two have fought together before by the way you co-oridinate attacks". Slashing Ashura up he sent a huge red energy wave flying towards both of them as the girls darted to the left dodging the attack before surging forward and reigning multiple blows as Mitch this time managed to block their attacks with apparent ease. Knocking Ilaria's attack to the side he grabbed her hand and threw her over his back as she crashed into the cliff leaving Liana alone to face Mitch for a brief moment. "Thats better I've got you alone to myself now" he said as Liana raised one eye brow at Mitch "If you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask". Arcing Ashura down a huge fireball soared towards Liana who slashed the flaming ball in half with Murasame before extending her right hand "Destrtuctive Art 18: Icicile Spear" a bright blue light appeared in Liana's hand as a long slender Icicile emerged while she raised her hand back and hurled it towards Mitch who easiley slashed the spear in half. A split second later found another one flying towards him which he just managed to avoid as it nicked his cheek leaving a tiny slender cut. "Awww that was so close" she said as Mitch looked up to find Liana holding another one in her hand "Dammit they still pack a fair amount of power without you saying the incantation thats pretty impressive but then again thats what I'd expect from you".

"His strength is monsterous" Ilaria said as she picked herself out of the rubble and shook her head slightly dazed from the blow "I can see why Liana enjoys fighting him, he seems to have a unique aura that makes fights enjoyable". Standing up she picked Muramasa off the ground and began twirling it through the air as a wave of water slowly began to build in front of the sword "Lets see if he can handle my raging torrent". Liana gazed over Mitch's shoulder to see Ilaria charging her attack up as she reliased that Mitch needed to be distracted long enough for her to deliver a powerful blow. Murasame flew through the air as Mitch blocked each attack from her easiley while he tauned Liana between each blow "What is this gone soft on me come on I know you have more power than that". He vanished as she swiped the air and appeared above her flying down with Ashura above his head as she leapt back narrowly avoiding Ashura as it slammed into the ground leaving a giant crater. "I need a little more time" Ilaria thought to herself as the water surrounding Muamasa had begun to grow rapidly.

Tom managed to duck under a particularly violent swing from Ricard who brought Gunghir crashing down onto his shoulder causing Tom to cry out in pain. Yasuko leapt up upon hearing his scream and picked her zanpukto up as she was about to leapt forward to help only for him to look up and roar at her to stay back. "I think you should do as he says Master Tom will be perfectly fine" Malik said as Yasuko gazed at him with fear in her eyes but upon seeing the young boys confidence in him she relaxed a little. "We should focus on making sure none of the other men interfer with the fighting though" he said as she looked over his shoulder to find the last remaining memeber of the 9th squad's head sliced cleanly off while there were still at least 15 White Lotus men left. "Seems your boys have been overthrown its only a matter of time before you are completley overrun" Ricard said as Tom grinned to himself "Excellent he's so over confident he hasn't noticed Hisagi and the other men moving into position they better hurry though I can't hold them all off forever" he thought to himself as Ricard charged forward Gunghir racing towards Tom's head. Swatting the spear away Tom grabbed the tip of Gunghir while Tamashii Segei began to glow a dark red colour "Shit what the fuck are you doing" Ricard said as a huge reiatsu blast erupted from the tip of Tamashii segiei and engulfed Ricard throwing him backwards. Yasuko and Malik meanwhile were trying to hold off the remaining White Lotus soldiers who were eager to assist their commander in fighting agaisnt the enemy. "Binding Art 62. Hundred Steps Fence" Yasuko chanted as she threw a long thin gold rod that exploded into hundreds of little ones pinning at least 10 men down while Malik dodged a strike from one and sliced his head cleanly off. "Grr that was pretty good I'll give you that" Ricard said as he slowly stood up his robe burnt slightly while he picked Gunghir off the ground and dusted himself off. Charging forward Tom raised Tamashii Seigei up ready in defence but was caught off guard as Ricard stuck Gunghir in the ground and used it to shoot himself into the air as he raced down towards Tom and thrust his zanpukto forward the force of the strike piercing through Tom's defence and clipping his shoulder sending blood gushing onto the ground. As he landed Ricard swung Gunghir around taking out Tom's feet as he fell to the floor but before hitting the ground extended his right hand "Destructive Art 54. Abolishing Flames" a pillar of flames erupted from his fingers and caught Ricard off guard as his cloak burst into flames and he dropped to the floor trying to extinguish himself. Using the opening he had Tom placed his left hand on the ground and flipped back up as he fired a Kage Gekido blast towards Ricard who easiley dodged the attack with shunpo and burst into laughter "What the hell was that are you getting soft on me". Just then he felt the cold steel of Tamashii Segei press agaisnt his neck as he looked behind to find Tom behind him one hand on the hilt of the his blade while the other was on the tip "Wait what the fuck are you planning on doing" Ricard said slightly confused as Tom leaned forward and whispered in his ear "For hurting the one thing that I care about the most I'll make you suffer for eternity". With that he pushed the back of his knee into Ricards head as he was pushed forward and Tamashii Segei decapitated his head cleanly off while the rest of his body slumped to the floor. Yasuko spun around to see Tom drenched in blood and suddenly felt a shock of horror at what he had just done and was so distracted she didn't see one of her opponents leap towards her his blade racing towards her head. Tom vanished from her sights as the man about to attack her erupted in a fountain of blood various body parts splattered onto the ground as Tom stood in front of her covered from head to toe in blood. She dropped to the floor completley scared of what he had become as Tom went to charge forward and kill another man but Yasuko lunged forward grabbing his leg and pleaded for him to stop. Spinning around he went to slice Yasuko in half but upon seeing her eyes filled with tears he suddenly snapped back to reality and dropped to his knee's "What have I done". "Umm master I hate to be a bother but is now the time to stop fighting" Malik said as he backed up next to them while at least 15 White Lotus soldiers surrounded them grinning they had caught their prey. Just as they were about to strike a blur raced from the bushes and sliced one of the men in half. Confused Tom looked up to find Hisagi standing there with the remainder of the 9th squad behind him as the remaining soldiers upon seeing they were outnumbered turned around and fled. "Tom are you alright" Hisagi said slightly concerned at the way Tom was staring at the ground and the blood covering his hands "He'll be alright lets just head back to the barracks and I'll look after him" Yasuko said as Hisagi nodded and everyone left the now deserted White Lotus encampment.

As they arrived back at the 9th squad barracks Hisagi instructed Yasuko to go look after Tom while he went to the Captain Commander and report the success of their mission. While Yasuko was busy wiping all the blood of Tom's body she found herself incredibly attatched to him and a strong feeling of love and devotion from the way he threw himself at the co-commander to protect her.

"Shit Ricard and my encampment was defeated this can't be good" Liana thought to herself as she doged another violent strike from Mitch. "Hey quit daydreaming about how good looking I am and focus on the fight otherwise I'll scratch that pretty little face of yours" he said as Liana snapped back to reality blocking a strike from Ashura and then grabbing the blade pulling Mitch in close to her face. "If you want a kiss I'm fine by that" Mitch said leaning forward as Liana just burst into laughter "Sorry baby you aren't getting a kiss I just need to keep you still while Ilaria pierces you with a nice water attack". Mitch gazed back over his shoulder to find a huge torrent of water building around Ilaria's zanpukto as she just smiled "Game over Raging Torrent" the water shot forward at a rapid speed slamming into Mitch's back and piercing through his chest exiting out the other side as Liana used shunpo to avoid getting hit. Dropping to his knee's blood began to pour out of his wound while Mitch just burst into a fit of manical laughter "Excellent I haven't had this much fun in ages" jumping to his feet he arced Ashura horizontally as a huge pillar of flames erupted around his body "BANKAI" he roared as his entire body was engulfed in flames.

Tom leapt up in his bed suddenly as he felt the huge surge of Mitch's reiatsu which caused Yasuko to rush over to his side "Whats wrong are you alright" she said frantically. "Its nothing I just felt Mitch's reiatsu shoot up and it felt like a slap across the face" he said as Yasuko closed her eyes and felt his presence out "True his reiatsu is rather dark and scary not like yours which is warm and comforting".

The entire 10th squad barracks shook as Hitsugya gazed over at Matsumoto "What the hell was that" he said as she just waved her hand dissmissivley "Its just Ania letting off a bit of steam". "WHY THE HELL IS HE ALWAYS FIGHTING" she roared slamming her fist agaisnt the wall again leaving a huge crater there.

Mitch stood there in his bankai attire while Ilaria and Liana both stared in awe at the sheer power he eminated from his body "Well show me your bankai otherwise I'll kill you both here" he said. Liana turned Murasame upside down as a huge chunk of ice enveloped her body while Ilaria turned Murasama horizontally and a huge wave of water smothered her body. Ice shrards were sent flying into the air as Liana emerged in her bankai gear "So this is my bankai form Divine Ice Queen". Mitch was completley speechless at her sheer beauty. There was a crown of ice across her head while she wore a short skirt and top made competlely out of ice and a pair of boots that ran down from her knee's. A short cape flapped behind her made of ice crystal shards that glistened in the sun while the number 2 was plastered just below her neck and bust line. The hilt of the blade was still miriad of blue and yellow swirled together with the spikes going veritcally but also horizontally while the actual blade grew slightly thicker and was a deep shade of blue making it look like it was made completley out of ice. "Well I'm shocked I didn't think there was any way for you to get any more beautiful but I stand corrected" Mitch said Liana took a bow to complete her performance "Hmmm well now to see just how great Ilaria looks in her form as well". There was a second explosion as water was sent billowing into the air while Ilaria stood wielding a huge trident in her form Mermaid of The Deep. The base was a deep shade of purple while the actual blade was a dark blue colour as water cascaded off the entire weapon, she wore a pair of clams across her chest while a long blue dress flowed down to her ankles which blew gently in the breeze. There was a conch shell necklace that hung low down one her neck while across her arms was adornments of various sea shell jewerly. "Well seems both your forms look quiet amazing question is how do they hold in battle" Mitch said as flames erupted around Ashura and he surged forward towards the two girls. Slashing the air where they were a moment ago Mitch spun around blocking a strike from Liana while Ilaria appeared up in the sky as jets of water were fired out the tip of her trident. Using shunpo Mitch dodged them and as he re appeared behind Ilaria swinging Ashura towards her back as she swiveled around bringing Murasama crashing down above Ashura as a huge ripple of water slammed into Mitch's sword knocking him towards the ground while Liana who was on the ground arced her blade with the tip pointing straight at Mitch. "Have a taste of my Artic Frost" Liana said as the air around the battlefield slowly began to freeze and close in on Mitch. Using shunpo he tried to avoid the ice but Liana waved Murasame through the air as shards of ice shot towards Mitch and slammed into his body throwing him agaisnt the wall while the ice stuck to his body. Roaring in pain he looked down to find the ice slowly spreading across his skin while Liana casually walked over towards him "I'd like to see how you get out of this one". Ilaria landed next to her as she spun her trident about in her hands generating a force of water around her before slamming Murasama into the ground as the jet of water crashed through the ice and pierced through Mitch's torso tearing the cliff in two as he dropped to the floor blood pouring out of the hole in his chest. Not quiet finished with their attacks yet Ilaria twirled Murasama high above her head then plunged it into the ground as the earth itself began to shake and sent a huge jet of water exploding from the ground as Mitch was hit with the full force and found himself trapped inside the currents of water with air slowly leaving his lungs.

"Frozen Tundra" Liana said as a layer of ice hit the water and froze Mitch inside this icy prison while the girls sheathed their zanpukto's and slowly began to walk away thinking they had won. "Shit I can barley move any part of my body" Mitch muttered to himself as his entire body was frozen in place while Ashura was centimetres away from his grip. "I can't form my vizard mask without moving my hands so my options are quiet limited and in this freezing cold its pretty hard to focus my reiatsu" closing his eyes he focused on trying to raise his reiatsu as tiny flames slowly began to form around him melting the ice incredibly slowly. Finally after a few minutes he was able to rip his hand free as his vizard mask was formed then the flames burst around him melting the ice completley as he shattered the ice holding him while the girls spun around to find a wolf glaring at them with a pair of blood red cold eyes. "Dammit your a stubborn and persistant person" Ilaria said while Liana just grinned unsheathing Murasame and vanishing before appearing right in front of Mitch as their blades met in mid air. "You know I don't think you've laid a single scratch on us yet" Liana taunted as Mitch grinned baring a set of razor sharp teeth "I just don't want to scar those pretty little faces of yours thats all". Sweeping his foot along the ground he kicked out Liana's feet then leapt over her fallen body as Ilaria stabbed Murasama up into the air while Mitch casually swiveled around the trident brining Ashura down across her shoulder leaving a huge bloody gash. Extending his right finger a thrust spell slammed Ilaria into the ground while Mitch spun around blocking a strike from Liana then firing a bala blast from close range at her chest as she flew back landing in the dirt. "Guess you aren't afraid to hold back" she said jumping back up to her feet as Mitch surged forward swinging Ashura through the air. Liana ducked under the swing and arced her blade horizontally slashing across Mitch's chest as he just grunted at the injury and pushing Murasame out of the way with his hand then grabbing her throat lifting Liana high in the air. A trident suddenly erupted from his chest as Mitch looked over his shoulder to find Ilaria panting heaviley as blood drenched the hilt of Murasama. Dropping Liana to the floor he grabbed the hilt and ripped Murasama free from his stomach then stared down at the huge hole now in his chest. "Not bad I didn't want to have to do this but guess you leave me no choice" Mitch said as the tattoo's on his chest glowed a bright red colour and his wounds quickly patched themselves up. "High speed regeneration impressive" Liana commented as Mitch dropped down onto his right knee exhausted from the outburst of reiatsu "Unfortunatley it consumes to much reiatsu and now you're to weak to stand". Grinning Mitch casually stood up panting heaviley "Speak for yourselves I'm perfectley fine" "Well I think our little contest is over for today seems in the heat of the moment I failed to notice the base i was guarding had just been lost so until next time we meet hun take care" Liana said as she blew him a kiss then dashed off with Ilaria right behind her.

"Dammit looks like another draw in our little contest ah well its always fun fighting her iregardless of the outcome" Mitch said as he sheathed Ashura and spun around to leave only to find Ania standing in front of him hand on her hips. "So why didn't you call for backup if it was two on one huh" she said anger coursing across her face "Hey those two ladies were for me only alright so I was a little greedy its not my fault" Slapping him over the back of the head Ania skulked off while Mitch could only laugh at himself "Guess I pissed her off just a tad and it won't be the last time I hear about this either".

Tom stood over the slumped body of Mitch inside the 11th squad barracks as he sighed "You know going to the 4th squad for healing would be just as easy you know" he said as Mitch slowly stood back up "Course but this way is quicker".

"Sweet lets eat" Mitch said happily as he took a seat at the cafe and began to devour his first bowl of ramen while Tom sat there amazed by just how much he could actually eat. "Godammit slow down or you'll choke" Ania said as she took a seat next to Mitch who waved a hand dissmivley to busy to look up from his food. After throwing his bowl away he looked up at Tom "So I heard you took down a White Lotus encampment nice work there" upon hearing about that event Tom dropped the bowl he was eating while his hands began to shake suddenly. "Hey everything alright there man" Mitch said as Tom snapped back to reality "Huh yeah sorry spaced out for a moment there, everything went well and I defeated a co-commander". "I don't think its a wise idea to tell them about that event only Yasuko should know" he thought to himself while Mitch went back to chowing down on his ramen pile. Out of no where Yasuko appeared pulling up a seat next to Tom as Mitch for a second time stopped eating and looked up at her briefly "Hello pleased to meet you I'm Yasuko and Tom has told me so much about you two" she said smiling as Ania reached across the table and shook her hand. "Be polite you idiot" she said to Mitch whacking him across the head causing him to spill the remainder of his food on the table "Awww man you wasted good food" he said but then quickly ignored that fact from the stare he coped from Ania. "Hey I'm Mitch and Tom's told me a fair bit about you and may I just say he has quiet good taste you're quiet pretty" at hearing that comment Yasuko blushed as did Tom while Ania stood there shaking her head at his introduction. "Hey Mitch I just remembered we had something to do today" Ania said quickly while Mitch sat there dumbfounded "Huh I don't remember that at all" lunging forward Ania grabbed him by the robe and began to pull him away while Tom sat there completley lost by what just happened. "Well your friends are nice and unique" Yasuko said as Tom turned to face her "Yeah they are a bit weird but still are a great bunch of friends I don't know where I'd be without them".

After walking all the way towards the 10th barracks Ania finally stopped outside the front gate and sat down on a chair while Mitch stood there still wondering what the hell this was all about. "Alright so what is this speacil errand we had to do" he said while Ania just shrugged her shoulders "Nothing really I just wanted to leave those two love birds alone and have a chat with you about them". Mitch grinned "Why Ania I didn't know you cared about Tom's love life at all could it be you aren't as cold and callouses as you seem" she shot him a look while Mitch just laughed and sat down next to her. "Well in my opinion its pretty damn obvious they both like each, Yasuko is infatiuated by Tom and would do anything for him while Tom even though he doesn't notice how much she likes him cares alot about her as well". "So how long do you think it'll be before one of them tells their true feelings to each other" Ania asked while Mitch leapt back up to his feet "Who knows Tom definatley won't be the first to do it though my guess. Now if you'll excuse me I think some training is in order for me". Ania sighed as she yelled to Mitch "All you ever do is eat,sleep, train and fight can't you gain a life" in response to her comment Mitch just raised his hand as he dashed off towards his usual training area.

The doors to Han's quater were pushed open as Liana strode into the room where Han was sitting on top of a chair already waiting for her arrival. "Master Han what did you call me for" she said kneeling down as Han stood up and walked over to her "I heard we lost our encampment because you left your post to go fight Mitch is this true". Liana's head slumped down as a sudden surge of Han's reiatsu slammed into her dropping her to the floor "Yes master I'm terribley sorry and it won't happen again" "Excellent see that it doesn't although the boy poses much threat I don't want your foolish infatuation with fighting him to cloud your judgment with what the true goal we have set". With his speech done he waved his hand dismissing Liana who raced out the door and leant agaisnt the wall panting to catch her breath while Ilaria rushed to her side "Are you alright" she said concerned as Liana waved her off "Its nothing I got what I deserved for leaving my post".

Mitch sat on the top of the cliff his back resting agaisnt it while Ashura sat between his legs as he leaned agaisnt it slightly deep in thought. "Could it be possible that I may have fallen in love with someone from the enemy" he muttered to himself images of Liana racing through his mind as he opened his eyes and roared in outrage. "Dammit it go figures that someone I happen to be love is agaisnt me and eventually will have to be killed" slamming his fist into the ground a huge eruption of black reiatsu eminated around him "Am i destinated to spend my life alone my only compaion being my sword and death with my one and only love being the fight". There was a rustling in the bushes as Mitch jerked his head towards the noise to see Ania slowly wander out gazing around trying to locate where he was training. Standing up he leapt off the cliff landing behind Ania as she spun around and quickly went to draw her sword only for Mitch's hand to already grab Kanzen Bi and prevented her from pulling it out. "If you were looking to train unfortunatley I didn't come here to train all I wanted was some peace and quiet to think" Ania burst into laughter as she turned lowered her hands "Since when did you ever think thats a first something must be up". Angrily Mitch shoved Ania out of his way and dashed off back to Seretii while she chased after him "Awwww come on I was just playing with you if somethings wrong you can tell me I promise not to make fun of you". Stopping suddenly he turned to face Ania "Alright fine do you really want to know whats bugging me" nodding her head she sat down on a rock while Mitch leaned agaisnt a tree closing his eyes. "I think perhaps I may be developing feelings for Liana, yes it ridicuolous she's the enemy but her personality and looks are just something that enchants me" after he finished confessing Mitch waited for a snide remark from Ania but found nothing came as he opened his eyes to find her still sitting there staring at him. "Well thats just plain harsh I don't know what to say really there's nothing I can do to help but offer you this piece of advice try to cut her from your heart otherwise killing her will just bring about pain and misery". "Hmph easier said than done unfortunatley the heart cannot forget what it wants" with their brief discussion over Mitch raced off to the bar to down a few drinks and forget his misery while Ania for once in her life didn't object to him drinking.

While the two of them sat at the bar enjoying a few drinks Tom wandered over taking a seat next to Mitch who was looking more glum than normal. "What training didn't go well or something" he asked as Mitch gazed up from his sake "Nah nothing like that just a problem I got revolving around my head nothing you should worry about, say where's Yasuko isn't she normally following you around or something". Looking around Tom did notice he hadn't seen her all day and decided to head back towards the barracks to find where she had gotten to "Well enjoy your drinking" he said waving to Mitch who barley acknowledged him leaving. "You know this dark slump your going through better wear off soon we are in the middle of skirmishes and this is the last thing you need during a fight" Ania rebuked him as she got up to leave while Mitch sat there a few hours longer drinking while deep in thought.

Arriving outside the 9th squad barracks Tom saw Malik sweeping the front gate as he asked where Yasuko was. "Hmm lets see she told me that she was going to the village where you first found her" after thanking Malik he dashed off worried about why she would be at that place where she almost died.

As he stopped outside the village he could hear someone crying just outside of the village and after inspecting he found Yasuko kneeling in front of three graves while she lay down a rose on the middle one while tears flowed down her face. "Hey is everything alright Yasuko" Tom said in a re assuring voice as she turned around startled by his sudden intrusion. "Oh Tom its you. To be honest nothing is fine lying here was one of my closest friends I had known him for 10 years and we had always stuck together he was practically like a brother to me and now he's gone from my life its just not fair. I mean how can someone as kind hearted as he was get cut down by the White Lotus they have no sense of justice he was defenceless and couldn't do anything to defend himself but still he sacrificed his life to save mine and yet he is still dead. Sometimes I wonder what sort of justice is in this world if people like us who uphold it get cut down by merciless killers". Once she had finished her speech she leapt into Tom's arms as she burst into tears while he pressed her head agaisnt his shoulder while he stroked her whispering in her ear that everything would be fine as he would always be by her side to protect her and never be alone. While Yasuko lay on Tom's shoulder crying he felt a strong feeling in his heart as he reliased he was totally enthralled with Yasuko and madly in love with her. Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked up at Tom a serene smile spread across her face as she gazed into his eyes "Thank you Tom for hearing me out I feel alot better getting this burden off my chest and I suppose now is just as good a time to finally tell you just how I feel about you. I'm madly in love with you just being around you makes me feel happy and alive and I was hoping that you know we could go out sometime or something because I really enjoy your company". Looking away Yasuko blushed slightly as Tom gently pulled her face back towards his as she gazed up into his eyes while a smile lite across his face "I'm glad I know you feel that way about me because I feel exactly the same way towards you I just couldn't tell if you liked me thats all". Slowly both of their faces moved closer together as their lips met together and Tom slowly ran his hands through Yasuko's hair while he tasted her lips on his mouth for the first time. They sat there for a few moments embracing each other just staring at the sky and their new found realasonship while Yasuko rested her head on Tom's shoulder and asked if he could carry her back to the barracks because she was awfully tired.

The entire earth trembled as flames danced around Mitch's body while his eyes glowed a bright red colour as he practiced his hand to hand combat skills. Everytime he thrust his fist out there was a slight haze from the tremendous amount of heat eminating from his fists as they glowed a fiery red colour "Impressive I see your trying to create a sort of reiatsu shield around your fists for hand to hand combat how interesting but then again thats my son for you a genius". Stopping his training as the flames died around him Mitch turned around to find Auron leaning agaisnt a tree with a smile across his face as Mitch let out a breath and sat down on the ground taking a breather. "Alright Dad what did you come here for suppose Ania or someone told you to check up on me" Auron burst into laughter as he took a seat next to his son as he rubbed his hair in a fatherly gesture "What can't a father check up on his son to see how he is faring... Alright fine your lady friend told me that you had an issue that was causing your problems something to do with a woman on the other side you may be in love with". "Yeah thats right and I don't know what to do because there is no way we can ever be together and in time either I'll have to kill her or someone else will". "Hmmmm thats quiet a predicament and my best advice to you is perhaps talk it over with the young lady see how she feels about you in return if she doesn't like you there isn't a point liking her and although it may hurt to kill her you won't be with her either way. Although if she does like you perhaps theres a way you can convince her to leave the White Lotus Society or something along those lines". Standing back up Mitch turned around to face his father "Yeah you're right Dad next time I see her I'll just tell her how I feel and see what happens" as Auron went to leave Mitch to his training he called out to his Dad "Hey thanks for the talk I really needed it".

"What do you mean we have to lead a bunch of shinigami students on an expedition to the real world" Mitch said dumbfounded as he stood before the Captain Commander the next day. "We are currently recovering from our losses at the hand of the White Lotus so in the mean time that we aren't attacking I decided it would be good to get some expirence of the real world to our youngsters and what better people to lead them than you're group who have lived there". As Mitch walked outside the 1st squad barracks Tom and Ania were already eagerly awaiting a new mission for them but their spirits seemed to drop judging by the expression plastered across Mitch's face. "Hey its not so bad Mitch we are teaching the future of Soul Society about these things I kind of like it" Tom said while Ania shrugged her shoulders not really caring "I hope they don't expect me to teach them things since I'm not the best teacher". Mitch burst into laughter while they walked towards the shinigami school "Yeah you'd beat them all into submission before they could truley learn anything" for that remark he recived a slap over the head as one of the teachers was already waiting for them. "Ah excellent you must Mitch, Tom and Ania come on in the students are eager to meet you and begin their trip. "Alright I want everyone to meet your guides for today Mitch, Ania and Tom" the teacher said while they stood in front of 20 or so kids who looked shocked to find they were the exact same age as these shinigami's. "Now why don't you tell the kids a few things about yourself" she said pointing to Tom who stepped forward first "Well my name is Tom and I'm the 3rd seat in the 9th squad and I'm pleased to have the chance to teach you all about the real world". Ania stepped forward next as a majority of the guys in the class suddenly paid attention to the blonde haired babe that stood up "I'm Ania the 3rd seat in the 10th squad and thats pretty much all you need to know about me". "I have a question" one of the guys at the back of the room said as Ania sighed "Alright what is it" "Heh I wanna know if your single and if so would you consider going out with a handsome, strong man such as myself" grinning after his performance Ania just shook her head "Sit down kid I'm to much for you to handle besides I don't go out with guys whose muscles are probably larger than their iq". The whole class howled with laughter as he slumped back to his seat and kept quiet while Ania turned to Mitch waiting for him to step forward as he lay agaisnt the wall hands folded across his chest with his eyes shut "Hey baka say something about yourself" Ania said as he sighed stepping off the wall as the entire class went silent while he stood in front of them. "Alright my names Mitch and I'm the 4th seat in the 11th squad the kid who was humilated last time by Ania burst into laughter "You're only a lowly 4th seat how can you expect to lead us on an expedition I bet if a hollow pops up you'll run away scared". Ania and Tom both glanced at each other nervously as a smirk spread across Mitch's face "Hey kid I only got stuck in 4th because the other spots where taken and if you don't believe me here's a nice slap to face" with that flames roared around Mitch as the kid was slammed to the floor while sweat poured down his face and he whined like a kicked dog. The whole class just stood slightly scared by the sheer force of Mitch's reiatsu while Ania just shook her head at just how little restraint he had with young people.

After the class was split up into groups of 6 they all went back to their rooms to gather their swords and other equipment they would need while the three guides stood outside the classroom waiting. Out of no where Tom heard a voice calling out to him as he looked up to find Yasuko running towards him waving her hands in the air. "Huh whats wrong Yasuko" Tom asked as she leapt onto Tom wrapping her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear "Keep safe" before kissing him on the lips. As she broke away Tom stood there slightly stunned while Yasuko just blushed and slowly walked off while both Mitch and Ania stood there with shocked looks on their faces at what just happened. "Well come on Romeo we have to open the senkai gate for these kids to wander through" Mitch said slapping Tom over the back as he just nodded his head still slightly dazed from what just went on as it seemed to him the whole world had just suddenly slowed down. "Hey Tom congragulations must be the first time you've recieved a kiss, welcome to being past the first stage question is how far you reckon it'll go" Mitch said laughing while Ania joined in "Judging by that random act of affection I take it not that long awwww our little Tommy has his first ever girlfriend" "Yeah kids these days just sure grow up real fast now before you go out with her shall Ania and I give you a discussion about how to treat a woman and what to do" Mitch said as Tom ignored all their comments still focused on the kiss from Yasuko as his hands wandered to his lips where hers had just been a few moments ago.

As the young students wandered behind their teachers travelling over their reiatsu they all talked amongst themselves about just how amazing it was their first time walking through this area. "Sheesh at least you two didn't seem amazed by walking through here the first time I took you through here" Mitch said as he looked behind at the way they were gazing about enthralled at this strange place "Honestly if they aren't careful they'll fall off the path and end up somewhere in the shattered world and thats the end of them". Finally they emerged just outside their high school at the place where Ania and Tom first witnessed Mitch becoming a shinigami and fighting Razorwing. "Alright everyone gather up in your groups and we'll split up our patrol groups then we meet back here in about five hours or so alright" Mitch said as the students gathered in their groups as Ania and Tom dashed off in seperate directions while Mitch turned to face his group and decided he may as well get to know them all. "One at time tell me your names and what you speciliase in" he said pointing to the first guy in his group "My names Marcus and I'm the best swordsman in the class". One by one he went through the names before stopping on a girl who was hiding behind her friend named Kisara "Come on tell Mitch you're name already" she said shoving the girl forward who looked away from Mitch as she spoke "Ummm my names Miu and I'm the best in kido of my class". She was pretty good looking for a young girl blonde hair, bright green eyes and an alright shape to her body but Mitch figured she was to young for him and he already had his heart set on someone else. "Well with the formal introductions out of the way lets go patrolling around the place where I live and who knows you may run into my gigai going about my daily life" Mitch said as he slowly dashed off trying to remember the youngens weren't as fast as he was.

"Ah finally Mitch you emerged in this end of the world now its time for me and my little friends to extract our revenge" a voice spoke in a growling sort of tone while a pair of razor sharp claws left three marks on a wall as two pairs of red eyes glowed behind the strange looking man.

Tom stopped just outside his house as one of the girls from his group leaned on his shoulder "So thats where you live huh nice looking place". Turning around he gazed down at the girl who was named Kiyomi who definatley stood out as the most beautiful of the group memebers there. She had long light blonde hair down to her her waist with light blue streaks down the left hand side. Her bright blue eyes gazed into Tom's as she smile serenley at him while the rest of her group rolled their eyes as they were used to her flirtatious attitude she always had to show everyone she was the most beautiful and thought she could get any man she desired and obviously her sights were set on getting a shinigami in the 13 protection squads. "Well come on enough sight seeing everyone split up into groups of two this way we'll cover ground more quickly and if you encounter any trouble shoot a red fire cannon into the sky and everyone move to that position. As everyone paired up and raced off Tom turned around to find he was stuck with Kiyomi who was grinning happily as she locked arms with Tom "Come on leader guess you're stuck walking about with me how romantic" "Ummm Kiyomi its a patrol theres nothing romantic about that" Tom said completley unaware she was trying to hit on him.

"Awww come on baby you know you wanna go out with me" Drake the guy who tried to crack onto Ania previously whispered in her ear as they raced across the sky looking about for souls to bury or hollows to slay. "How many times must I say no for it to penetrate your thick skull" she said coldly as he shrugged the insult off and dropped back to hang with his boys "Man she totally digs me" he said as the rest of them smirked while Ania shook her head. Stopping suddenly she felt a surge of reaitsu coming from the inside a shopping centre "Everyone come on theres a hollow that needs to be slayed" she barked as the guys snapped to attention and surged forward eager to show off to their hot babe of a teacher.

Landing just outside Mitch's house he reliased that it had been about 3 months since he was last inside the house but it only seemed like a few days "Wow I've been gone for that long wonder how my gigai has been holding up". "Okay everyone split off into a group of 3 and take half of this area" Mitch said as Miu and Kisara both ran hoping to be stuck with Mitch only to find Marcus and Ken already eagerly chatting to their leader hoping to gain a few swordsman skills. "Well guess its just me and you ladies" Dan said smiling eagerly at the concept of being with two beauitful girls "Jeez Dan I don't know how many times I have to tell you this we aren't interested in someone like you" Kisara said coldly as the insult bounced off Dan. As they walked off to do their patrol he went to place his hand around Kisara's neck only for it to be kicked violently as he jerked it back. "So you boys are the two top swordsman in your class that brings back memories of when I was the best in my class" both the boys sat down eager to here if Mitch would offer them any real tips for improving as he looked at their faces and laughed "You want some tips of how to become better at swordplay well there is only one really practice alot whenever you have spare time practice your skills and try to learn new ways of fighting". Suddenly he heard a huge roar off somewhere down the back of his house as both boys leapt up startled by how loud it was "Don't worry its just a hollow come on lets go slay it" Mitch said as he unsheathed Ashura and raced forward towards the huge force of reiatsu he felt.

A red fire cannon was shot into the air as Tom felt a giant surge of reiatsu hit him while Kiyomi fell to the floor from just how strong it was. "That came from the direction of Vaan and Rosa" Tom said as he helped Kiyomi up who was trembling and crying from the sheer force of the power. Tom threw her up onto his back as he raced off quickly towards the location hoping he wasn't to late and the students were still alive but what Tom didn't see was that a shadowy figure was slowly tailing him from behind hiding in the shadows. "VAAN, ROSA what happened" Tom roared as he found Vaan lying agaisnt a tree Rosa in his arms sobing as they were both stained red from their blood while Vaan losley clutched his sword in his hand in a vain attempt to shield Rosa from harm. "Out of no where this hollow appeared but he looked differnt compared to a regular one he was more human then suddenly a whole group of hollows appeared that were to strong for me to kill so I ran and hid". "A human looking hollow could it possibly be a vasto lorde but what would one be doing in the human world" Tom muttered to himself but his thoughts were interuppted as a weird worm like hollow erupted from the ground nearly devouring Kiyomi if it wasn't for Tom who knocked her out of the way.

"What the hell why are there so many hollow around this area" Mitch said amazed at finding 50 hollow all congregating in one area. They looked all similar almost like ants except twice the size of Mitch while their pincers looked like they could easiley crush a car in two. Marcus and Ken drew their swords which alerted the attention of the hollow as they roared in anger at new opponents and charged towards them. Ken and Marcus ran forward their swords racing through the air but as soon as they connected with a hollow its flesh wasn't cleaved the swords mereley bounced off like hitting solid steel. "What they all have hierro thats impossible for a basic hollow" Mitch muttered as the ants fired a weird sticky web from their mouth pinning the two boys down before a pair of razor sharp feet raked a bloody gash across both their chests. Two ants had stepped on top of their bodies as a strange red energy cracked around their mouth as Mitch finally reliased it was a cero "What the hell is going on a lowly hollow using cero something isn't right". Using shunpo he appeared in front of the first ant standing over Ken as he sliced its head cleanly off then vanished as the other ant above Marcus was split in two. Re appearing in front of the remaining horde Ashura drenched green from their weird blood he grinned as the remaining hollows roared in anger at him. "You're not dining on any shinigami tonight you'll have to get past me first" he said as flames erupted around his body and a hollow leapt through the air pincers bared ready to snap down on his head. In a second its head was sliced cleanly in half as Mitch leapt into the sky and placed his right hand over the blade of Ashura as flames billowed around the sword "Rain fire from the heavens Ashura" he roared wiping the fire from his blade as it was released. Slicing the air a hail storm of fireballs reigned down on the hollows burning at least half of them to a crisp he then landed and slashed Ashura up as a firelike projectile tore through another 10 hollows sending blood spraying everywhere. The boys sat there in awe watching Mitch carve these hollows up with no effort at all while they couldn't lay a dint on him "And here I thought he would be weak as for a fourth seat" Ken said as Marcus grunted "Well looks you were dead wrong his reiatsu is nearly on par with a vice captain guess what he said was true". After the last hollow had been cleaved in half Mitch freed the boys from the weird web as another surge of reiatsu was suddenly felt over where Kisara and Mui were as Mitch grabbed the boys and raced off "Where are we going in such a hurry" Marcus asked "The girls might be in a spot of bother" was all he said.

Another hollow was beheaded as Ania stood over the bloodied corpses of the 4 she had already slain while her three students struggled to even aprehend one of them. "And you're supposed to be impressing me with your strength well thats failing miserably perhaps try something else to get my flattery" she said as the guys finally managed to defeat their hollow only for another two to pop out of no where causing them to race behind Ania as she extended her right finger firing two bolts of lighting through their skulls as they fell to the ground dead. Out of no where a fist slammed into the back of Ania knocking her to the ground as a pair of hollows pinned Drake and the other two guys down on the floor. "Heh so my master was right there is a nice pretty little snack waiting for me" the hollow said as Ania stood up gazing at a hollow that was about her height yet more stocky. His mask was bright white with green vertical marks down to the side and a pair of bright red eyes gazing out of the black cracks, it had 6 arms extending from his torso while a tail with a spear on the end swished about behind him. The three hollows holding down the boys were just big and stocky with blades extending out of their arms and legs as they chuckled at the insects they managed to snare.

"Scream for Mitch to come" a strange looking man said as he slammed Kisara's head into the ground as Miu screamed in protest only for a hand to smother her mouth keeping her quiet. "If I do call for him you'll be dead" Kisara said grinning as the man growled drawing his sword and slashing her arm sending blood spewing into the air "These bitches are useless kill them" he commanded as the two guys behind him drew their swords and swung down towards Miu's and Dan's head as Kisara closed her eyes unable to watch her friends get killed. There was a loud clang of metal as Miu opened her eyes to find Mitch standing in front of her his hand wrapped around the opponents blade while blood slowly trickled out from his hand. "Mitch you made it" she said happily as Kisara opened her eyes and was relieved to see their leader standing in front of the two opponents a look of pure rage plastered across his face. "Alright what the hell are you guys" he said as the head leader snickered stepping out of the shadows so Mitch could clearly see him. He had the physique of a human yet there were anamlistic features to him such as the weird pointed ears, razor sharp claws, feet and the tail waving around behind him. There was the remants of a hollow mask going across his eyes as a pair of bright red eyes glared at Mitch and something triggered in the back of his mind where he had seen that face before. "No way it can't be Panthera I swear you were killed" he said as Panthera howled with laughter and grinned baring his razor sharp teeth "Oh you may have thought I was killed but in truth part of me still lived and I hid underground slowly feeding off what little spirit particles I could find until I was fully reformed. Then eventually I managed to remove part of my hollow mask and acend to the level of arrancar in which I found myself two valuable allies who survived their encounter with you as well and wanted revenge" he pointed to the first man who stepped into the light "Remember me boy" he hissed as Mitch recognised who it was straight away. "Serviper so you to live" Serviper to looked human beside the razor sharp tail with a spear at the end sticking out behind him and the various spikes sticking out of his body also the remains of his hollow mask were a pair of horns sticking out on the top of his head. The final member to step into the light had wings extending from the back of his body yet also a pair of hands and his feet were like talons while what was left of his hollow mask was a thick piece of white covering his neck. "Ahh Razorwing long time no see" Mitch said sacrcastically while the arrancar just growled "Still as cocky and arrogant as I remember but this time boy I'll tear you to shreds". Turning around Mitch with a serious look on his face "Miu, Kisara get Dan and go hide over there whatever you do don't come any to close to me otherwise my reiatsu may affect you and I don't want that happening" "DONT TURN YOUR BACK TO ME BOY" Serviper roared as he leapt through the air his sword swining towards Mitch's head who merley blocked the strike with his bare hand and kicked Serviper in the face knocking him to the ground. As he turned around Kisara and Miu grabbed the unconsius Dan and ran into the building which Mitch told them to take shelter in while they peeked out the window to watch this epic fight unfold.

The worm like hollow burrowed underground again after missing its target as Kiyomi lay there completley petrified unable to find where it was. Tom just stood there eyes closed as he sensed it moving underneath him then tunneling up towards him. Stepping back just as the hollow leapt out of the ground he hacked it in half while it dissolved away into tiny spirit particles "I figured that reiatsu couldn't have been that weakling" he said looking over his shoulder to find the shadow of a man floating in the sky just above him. "I've been waiting for a long time to finally meet you Tom" the voice said in a weird husky tone as he stepped into the light causing all the students at Tom's feet to gasp. He was the same height and built as Tom with a strange white hollow mask covering his face, it was like a demons face with two horns sticking out of his forehead with decorative red markings across it. On his elbows, wrists and knee's there were razor sharp blades sticking out while a short stubby tail swung behind him. "So you're only just an adjuchas although I must say I'm impressed your reiatsu is quiet considerable but how do you know my name" "WHAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME AT ALL TOM" he roared as a blade flew from his hand missing Tom's head by centimetres leaving a tiny gash on his cheek. "Can you give me a hint or something because I don't recall knowing any hollows" Tom said as the hollow roared in anger "I was your best friend back in school Damian. Don't you remember what you said at my funeral that'd you would always visit but after 2 years or so you stopped visiting altogether and as a result I was stuck to this world unable to move on wondering why you stopped caring for me until these emotions twisted me into this beast. I waited though absorbing what spirit particles I could evolving gradually by eating the other pathetic hollows around here waiting for the day to make you feel what I've felt". Tom stood there stunned like he had been slapped across the face "Damian I didn't forget you its just life became so busy I didn't have time to visit your grave" a huge cloud of black reiatsu erupted around Damian as he bellowed in anger "DON'T GIVE ME EXCUSES AND MY NAMES NO LONGER DAMIAN IT'S DEATHSCYTHE. Unsheathing Tamashii Seigei and facing his former friend Tom wiped back a tear "I'm sorry friend that I forgot you but allow me to help you move on by killing your dark emotions".

Ania stood back up turning around to face the hollow as a smile slowly spread across her face "Poor senile hollows you actually think theres a chance you'll defeat me". "Grrr don't mock me girl you'll pay for your ignorance" he said as a cero was fired from his mouth missing Ania by mere millimetres as she rolled to the side dodging it. In a split second the hollow had charged forward slamming his fist down where Ania was only a few seconds earlier as she used shunpo to get behind her enemy slashing him across the back leaving a bloody gash as he roared in pain. Swinging his fist around he missed Ania again as she ran circles around the hollow mocking him "I told you there was no chance you would defeat me". He fired a bala blast missing her completley and finally lost control as he started rapidly firing in all directions sending buildings toppling over and leaving huge craters in the ground. "GRAH STUPID BITCH STAY STILL" he roared in anger and attempted to leave the circle only for another slash to be delievered across his right arm. "Alright boys kill those little pests maybe that will stop her from moving about" the hollow commanded as his minions placed their blades agaisnt the boys necks while Ania laughed "And what makes you think I give a damn whether or not these little pests die they aren't part of my squad I only got stuck with them by accident". Although in the back of her mind Ania did slightly care if these boys were killed she just hoped the hollow wouldn't call her bluff which unfortunatley he did "Fine watch them die". As their blades where about to loop the boys heads off Ania extended her right hand and quickly chanted a binding spell hoping she wasn't to late "Binding Art 62. Hundred Steps Fence" a bright white rod formed in her hand as she hurled it towards the three hollows where it exploded into hundreds of tiny little rods pinning them agaisnt a wall. "I knew you cared about them but now I'll kill them" the hollow roared as a cero began charging inside his mouth while Ania crossed both her palms over each other and began chanting another spell ""Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens Destructive Art 63. Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down". Just as the hollow fired his cero a huge explosion of blue fire erupted from Ania's hands engulfing her opponents cero as well as the hollow. "Shit I can't believe I was beaten by some pretty girl" he said dropping down to his knee's as Ania raced forward lopping his head cleanly off as the hollow dissolved into tiny spirit particles and floated up towards the sky. "Now to deal with the other three that are left" she said turning around to find they had managed to free themselves from the binding spell and stood there blades ready.

Tamashii Seigei clashed together agaisnt Deathscythe's bladed elbows while Tom had to duck avoiding the blades on his knee's from slicing his head cleanly off. Vaan leapt up drawing his blade as he leapt towards Deathscythe whose back was turned to him hoping to score a hit without the hollow reliasing "WAIT VAAN he's to strong for you" Tom yelled out as the hollow leapt back from Tom and spun around slicing cleanly across Vaans chest leaving a huge bloody gash while the boy dropped to the floor barley breathing. "Kiyomi grab Vaan and get Rosa to safety" Tom barked as the girl sat there completley petrified by Deathscythe's appearance "NOW DAMMIT" he roared as she snapped to and grabbed Vaan before running off with Rosa. "No one leaves this area everyone dies" Deathscythe said as he used sonido to appear in front of Kiyomi his wrist flying towards her head. At the last second Tom appeared in front of Kiyomi blocking the strike as his sword was suddenly released and he shot a Kage Gekido blast throwing Deathscythe into a wall. "Grrr you'll pay" he roared as a cero was fired from a blade on his shoulder while Tom evaded the attack and slashed across the hollows chest leaving a huge bloody horizontal slash. Roaring in anger Deathscythe swiped the air as Tom had already moved behind him and cut two marks into his back. "I HATE YOU" the hollow bellowed as Tom re appeared in front of him only for a blade to fly out of no where and cleave through his shoulder as Tamashii Seigei was dropped onto the floor for a moment. The blade on Deathscythe's wrist re generated itself a few seconds later as he fired another four blades trying to stop Tom from picking his Zanpukto back up. "I'm not letting you get to that weapon sorry old pal" Deathscythe said as Tom darted through the hailstorm of razors flying at him but unfortunatley could get no where near his weapon. Finally he stopped dodging the blades as he placed both hands onto the ground only for a blade to lodge itself in his shoulder but shrugging the pain off he began to chant "Binding Art 21: Red Smoke Escape". There was a huge explosion as red smoke covered the entire ground as Tom used the smoke to charge forward and pick Tamashii Segei off the ground. The second the smoke had cleared he was already standing in front of Deathscythe who took a swing at his head while Tom ducked under the strike and stabbed him in the heart as the hollow stumbled back and leaned agaisnt the wall. "Curse you Tom I hate you" he stammered as blood poured out of his wound and stained his hands red while Tom casually walked towards the hollow and raised Tamashii Segei into the air. "Farewell old friend may we meet again" he muttered as the blade came flying down lopping the hollows head cleanly off while its body slowly dissolved into tiny little particles and floated past Tom who extended his hand out catching one of them on his finger as he fought back the tears coming to his eyes. "Alright Kiyomi its safe to come out now" he said as she slowly creapt out carrying the barley breathing body of Vaan while Rosa sat agaisnt the wall sobbing uncontrollably.

"Come on release your sword its the only way you'll survive agaisnt all three of us" Panthera taunted as Mitch leant agaisnt the wall panting heaviley while blood dripped down from his arms and chest. "Fine but last time I released my sword agaisnt you lot I killed you Rain Fire from the heavens ASHURA" Mitch roared as flames surrounded Ashura and his body. Serviper erupted from the ground his sword racing towards Mitch's head as he dissappeared from all the arrancars view "Where did he go" Razorwing said looking down on the battlefield from the sky. "Up here idiots" a voice came from high above them as they all looked up to see Mitch flying down towards them as he slashed Ashura down sending multiple fireballs crashing into Razorwings body throwing him to the floor. Landing on the ground Mitch spun around blocking a strike from Panthera then delivered a kick to his stomach knocking him to the floor as he extended his right hand "Binding Art 34 Wall of fire" a billowing wall of fire erected itself in front of Mitch as Serviper flew straight into it and roared in pain as his body was signed by the flames. "Bassstard" he hissed leaping back his skin now slightly blackened from the blaze while Mitch just grinned "What black suits you so much better". "Alright enough playing around" Panthera said as he bite down on his blade confusing Mitch slightly "Rip and tear Pantheras" a bright blue light engulfed Panthera as Serviper swallowed his sword "Bite with venom Cobras" and a green light spread across his body. Finally Razorwing covered his sword with both wings as a red light engulfed him "Rake Falcona". As the light vanished they all stood in front of Mitch completley different from before Panthera had grown more slender and more feline like as three claws extended from his wrist. Serviper had reverted back to his snake like form loosing his legs and growing a pair of razor sharp fangs and Razorwing grew two extra wings underneath his other one while a huge beak covered his mouth. "This is our resseruction basically a sword release similar to yours" Panthera said as Mitch smiled "Excellent makes things more interesting since I thought before was your full power".

Ania sidestepped a swipe from one of the hollows and brought Kanzen Bi cleaving through its mask as he dissappeared in a puff of spirit particles leaving only two more left standing. Both of them charged forward while Kazen Bi glowed a bright pink colour as a Juunshui Yuga blast was fired engulfing both of them leaving not any trace of them left behind once the smoke cleared. Sheathing her zanpukto on her back Ania turned around to find the boys cowering beneath a pile of rubble as she kicked it off them while they yelped in fear "And you were trying to impress me well that failed miserably" she said grinning as the boys leapt onto her legs "Thank you for saving us and we're sorry the way we acted before please forgive us". Suddenly there was a huge eruption of reiatsu as the boys leapt back in fear from it and Ania gazed over to where it came from "Jeez Mitch isn't holding back they should really learn to place a limiter on that kid otherwise this world could be seriously affected by it". At that exact same time Tom was finishing up his patrol of the area when he felt Mitch's reiatsu hit him as well "That reiatsu is so frightening Tom hold me" Kiyomi said as she buried herself under his shoulder. "True Mitch's reiatsu can be quiet intimidating but remember he's on our side so it isn't bad" Tom said as he wrapped a hand around Kiyomi as the shadow that had been following him suddenly stepped behind him "Hey what do you think you're doing wrapped around my man" a familiar voice said as Tom spun around to find Yasuko standing there hands on hips looking furious.

Panthera charged towards Mitch his claws flying through the air as Ashura flew through the air blocking each of his strikes with ease while Serviper burrowed into the ground and Razorwing took to the skies. "3 agaisnt 1 thats a bit unfair for you lot isn't it" Mitch taunted as Panthera fired a cero blast from his mouth which Mitch swatted away with Ashura only to use shunpo avoiding a pair of razor sharp wings that thudded into the wall next to him. Appearing behind Razorwing he slashed the air but the arrancar managed to avoid the attack as his talons came raking across Mitch's arm leaving two bloody scratch marks before Serviper burst from underneath the ground slamming into Mitch's stomach knocking the wind from him before plunging both fangs into his arm pumping his body full of venom. To finish the combo up Panthera appeared in front of Mitch as his three claws impaled Mitch in the stomach then fired a cero blast at point blank range as Mitch's body crashed to the ground and stopped moving. "NO MITCH" both Kisara and Miu screamed as they went to race outside to try and help him only for two shadows to step in front of them. "Sit back down Mitch has this handled" Ken said as Marcus appeared next to him "When did you guys get inside here" the girls said slightly confused "We snuck in through the back way after sensing just how powerful these opponents were plus Mitch told us before arriving to try and take cover". "But look at him surley Mitch would need our help now" Kisara said as Marcus just laughed "He's perfectley fine the reiatsu you're feeling now is nothing compared to his true power" the second he finished speaking a huge force of reiatsu hit their group as a pillar of flames exploded around Mitch and he slowly got to his feet. The three arrancar landed on the ground while Panthera grinned "I knew you weren't beaten but still stay down and save yourself the punishment" Mitch howled with laughter as a wicked battle grin spread across his face and flames appeared in his eyes "Oh but wheres the fun in that I still haven't had time to dish out your punishment". Vanishing from their sights he re appeared behind them as blood erupted from Panthera's shoulder a huge gash mark was left as he slowly turned around "Impossible we lost sight of him" Serviper said as Mitch vanished again appearing behind him "I'm just to fast" he whispered as two stab marks appeared on Servipers torso. Razorwing leapt into the sky throwing a pair of steel feathers at Mitch only for him to vanish again and appear right in front of him as Ashura was sheathed "Curse you bastard" the arrancar said as a fist collided with his stomach knocking the wind from Razorwing. He then proceded to pummel Razorwings face landing a multitude of punches across his entire body as blood flew into the air and stained his hands red. Jumping behind Razorwing he kicked the arrancar into the ground before unsheathing Ashura which glowed a bright orange colour "INCINERATE ASHURA" he roared slashing the air sending a giant fireball crashing into the ground as smoke erupted into the sky.

"Ummmm Yasuko I can explain trust me" Tom stammered slightly as she stood there patiently waiting for an explanation. "So Tom who is this" Kiyomi said burying herself deeper into Tom's chest which caused Yasuko to blush in anger slightly "I'm Yasuko his GIRLFRIED". "Really wow Tom you could have someone so much better" Kiyomi said gazing up at Tom smiling while he stood there slightly confused "Ummm thanks for that I guess" he said while Yasuko used a thrust spell to knock Kiyomi out of Tom's arms as she wandered over to him and kissed him on the lips. "I came because I sensed that something was wrong and I got worried" she said looking up into Tom's eyes while he stroked her hair "Don't worry everything is fine now". As he hugged her Yasuko gazed over at Kiyomi and stuck her tongue out while she just stood there slightly annoyed at this challenge that had presented itself to her. "Well Yasuko could you go over and heal up Vaan since he's barley hanging on" Tom said as Yasuko gazed over at the bloody barley breathing corpse of Vaan and quickly raced over checking his pulse "Well he's fading fast but I think if I can stop the bleeding he'll be fine".

As the smoke cleared from the battlefield Panthera, Serviper and Razorwing all stood there drenched in blood and panting heaviley while Mitch stood above them Ashura slung over his shoulder. "Aww come on don't give up now I was just starting to enjoy myself" he said mockingly while the three arrancars growled in frustration "Alright enough boys lets show him our Trez de cero" Panthera said as each of them began charging up a cero blast. Each one then shot there cero together Serviper a green one, Panthera a deep blue one and Razorwing a maroon. There they began to swirl together forming a multicoloured cero which slowly began to grow bigger and bigger until finally it was shot straight towards Mitch to big for him to avoid he simply placed himself in a defensive position as the blast engulfed him causing a cataclysmic explosion that shook the entire ground.

"What the hell was that attack right there" Ania said looking over at the huge cloud of smoke that suddenly appeared as she finally met up with the other 3 memebers of her group who somehow managed to avoid running into any real dangerous hollows. "Man is that your friend Mitch's reiatsu I can feel" Drake said shivering slightly from the sheer force of it "Yup that would be his and now I bet your regretting telling him how weak you thought he was back then" Ania said as he quickly gazed up at her scared. "You really think he's going to care about that" Ania laughed at just how afraid he was and patted him on the head "No he won't care consider yourself lucky though your not an enemy".

"Well that technique was quiet impressive I'll give you boys that" Mitch said as the smoke slowly cleared revealing his battered and bloody body. His entire right arm was drenched in blood and hung loosley while his shirt had been completley blown off and there was a gash on his forehead as blood leaked down into his right eye. Ashura to was drenched in his own blood as he gripped it slightly tighter between his hands and forced himself to stay standing up right "Dammit I don't want to release my bankai or vizard form here without limitations who knows what damage could come as a result but at this rate I may be in a spot of bother". Panthera raced towards Mitch as he dodged a strike from the arrancards fist and then extended his right hand ""Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws Destructive Art 33. Blue Fire, Crash Down" a huge blue spiritual energy erupted from his hand throwing Panthera back. "Alright its time to end this I guess I have no choice" he said placing his right hand at the top of his face raking it across as his hollow mask was formed and an eruption of black reiatsu exploded from around his body. "What I don't remeber him being able to do that" Razorwing said as Serviper hissed "Who caresss letss finissh him off" with that he spat globs of acid towards Mitch who mereley teleported avoiding the attack before forming two clones of himself as each one took on an arrancar each. "I see you've grown more powerful than we could have imagined" Panthera said as he tackled the real Mitch who smiled as best he could with a hollow mask covering his face "Yes unfortunatley for you lot this isn't my full strength either but I cant show you that here otherwise it will destabilise this world". "Hmph I'll just have to force it out of you then" Panthera said charging forward and slashing Mitch who vanished in a whiff of smoke "What an afterimage" he said spinning around trying to locate him. "Am I to fast to see" a dark wolf like voice came from behind Panthera as he spun around and stared into the dark red eyes of Mitch "Shit I didn't know he was this strong" Panthera thought as a fist impaled him in the stomach and erupted out the other side. Blood erupted from Panthera's mouth as he slashed Mitch's face with his claws breaking his mask slightly but it was to no avail as Mitch's right hand moved straight in front of his face while his black cero began to charge up. Serviper looked up after the cero was let off to find half of Panthera's remaining body drop to the floor "Grah cursse you ssshinigami" he hissed spinning back around his tail flying towards the clone of Mitch who dissappeared after getting hit while the real one took its place. Razorwing had just finished dispatching the clone of Mitch only to look down and find Serviper impaled on Ashura as his body burst into flames "What he beat those two so easiley guess the clones only carry a certain amount of his reiatsu" "Yes you'd be right" a voice came from behind Razorwing as he spun around to find Mitch already behind him. His wings came flying through the air as Mitch sliced them cleanly off with Ashura and then arced his blade slashing across Razorwings chest sending the top half of his body crashing into the ground while the lower half remained standing for a few moments. Landing on the ground he walked over towards the building where Kisara and the group were hiding as the students stuck their heads out of the building only to stare into the cold dark hollow eyes of Mitch causing Miu to start sobbing "Please don't hurt us" she pleaded. Marcus and Ken leapt in front of the girls their swords raised ready to put their lives on the line even if it was futile "Hmph you two would try and stop me like that would end well" Mitch spoke in a dark tone as his reiatsu made the boys drop their swords and fall to their knee's. "Mitch thats enough calm down" Ania's voice rang out as he looked up to see her on top of a roof gazing down at him while he howled with laughter "I was just having some fun come on lighten up". "They're kids you're games could seriously hurt them now calm down and snap out of your trance" she said teleporting from on top of the roof and appearing right next to him as her hand touched his face and the blackness faded from his eyes causing the mask to shatter. "Thanks Ania for bringing me back" he said as she just smiled "Hey can't have us telling the teachers you killed all the students now can we". He turned to face Kisara and Miu who were still cowering slightly as he smiled "Hey don't worry I'm fine now its alright to come out" slowly they came out cautious of Mitch but upon seeing the warm smile on his face relaxed. "Thank god you're alright we saw you fall down and thought you were dead" Miu said as both her and Kisara ran forward hugging Mitch as he stroked their hair gently "Don't worry I'm fine and I'd never let anyone hurt either one of you". "Well I think our patrol of the real world is over lets head back to the school and get everyone patched up you all did great" Mitch said to his group as they walked off towards the Senkai Gate to wait for Tom and his group to arrive.

"Hey what was that all about earlier you with that girl" Yasuko whispered to Tom as she gazed over her shoulder at Kiyomi who was staring right back at her. "Nothing she got scared of Mitch's reiatsu and came to me from comfort because to be honest his reiatsu can be intimidating especially to these young people who have never expirenced that stuff before" Tom said still completley oblivious that she was trying to crack onto him. "Oh please as if you can't see she is trying to hit on you" Yasuko said rolling her eyes while Tom looked back at Kiyomi who smiled and waved at him "I doubt that she'd just really friendly which is fine by me". "I swear sometimes you are to thick headed for your own good" Yasuko muttered to herself as she fell back next to Kiyomi and whispered in her ear "Hey listen girly Tom is my man and no one is going to steal him away from me especially some blonde haired bimbo such as yourself". "Well perhaps Tom deserves someone better looking such as myself since lets face it you aren't no prized catch at all" Kiyomi said as Yasuko finally had the last straw with her and used a low level kido spell to set Kiyomi's robe on fire as the top half of it was nearly burnt off. "Ah my robe" she screamed covering her chest with both hands while Tom stopped suddenly and sighed as Yasuko stood there innocently even though there was evidence she cast the spell "Here Kiyomi you can borrow my shirt" he said taking it off and throwing to her. Kiyomi grinned happily as she put his shirt on while Yasuko cursed her foolishness underneath her breath "Tom I can't move as fast as everyone can you please carry me" Kiyomi asked as Tom still oblivious she was cracking onto him agreed. "Oh you have to be kidding me" Yasuko thought to herself as Kiyomi leaned forward on Tom's shoulders stroking his hair while they raced towards Mitch and the senkai gate.

They arrived at the gate a few hours later only to find Mitch slumped agaisnt a tree half asleep while the rest of his group to were sitting around waiting for them. "Well sorry we were late there were a few problems along the way" Tom said as he gazed over to Yasuko who looked away sheepishly while Kiyomi held part of her hair which had been signed by another fire like kido spell. "Man I don't even want to know now lets just get these kids back to home they're practically buggered" Mitch said as Tom looked over to find all his students lying on the ground sleeping while Ania stood agaisnt a tree deep in thought. Picking up Miu and Kisara, Mitch threw both of them onto his back while the rest of the students followed everyone back through the Senkai Gate along their path of reiatsu. "Say what happned to your shirt" Tom asked as he noticed Mitch wasn't wearing one and also was covered in dried blood and scratch marks as he laughed "Hey I could ask the same genius". "Well mine had to be lent because someone destroyed one of the girls shirts originally" he said looking back at Yasuko while Mitch laughed "Bit of jealously present there perhaps" "I don't see why its not like Kiyomi is doing anything bad and I love Yasuko no matter what" Tom said shrugging his shoulders.

The whole group finally arrived at the school a few hours later than the teachers had expected and they were shocked to find a few of the students pretty badly injured. "Seems it was the wrong time to take them ran into quiet a few problems" Mitch said as he handed both Kisara and Miu over to them who were still sound asleep "Well I'm glad to see everyone is alright and well but you don't look to good" one of the teachers said to Mitch. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine been in worse conditions before" he said as he turned to leave with Ania, Tom and Yasuko while the kids and teachers waved goodbye to them. "Well for once I'm off to the 4th squad to get healed seeing as you lot are perfectley fine" Mitch said as Tom decided to head off elsewhere with Yasuko and have a chat leaving Ania to follow Mitch as well. "So what happened that you got so damn beaten up over" she said as they arrived at the enterance to the 4th squad "Well I ran into some old friends of mine who had come back for revenge it seems and turned out to be harder than I thought to win". "You know if I wasn't there those kids would probably have been killed by you" Ania said as Mitch looked down at the ground "Yeah I know seems my bloodlust took control over my badly this time thankfully though you were there to call me back from it". As he sat down while Insane went to work on healing his injuries Ania took a seat next to him continuing their discussion about his bloodlust "Are you sure you'll be alright next time you get into a fight" she said slightly concerned while Mitch looked up into her eyes "Don't worry I'll be more careful next time I just slipped up this time it won't happen again trust me".

Yasuko and Tom sat down outside the 9th squad barracks as he decided to discuss what went on back in the real world "Hey Yasuko what was that whole attacking Kiyomi back there" he said as she looked away slightly. Gently he moved her face to look up at his while she blushed slightly "I just saw the way she was looking and holding onto you and well got slightly jealous I guess". "Hey hey theres nothing to worry about I love you and you only and besides I'm sure Kiyomi meant nothing of it" Yasuko stood up and trudged off as she muttered back "Yeah I guess you're right". Tom sat there a little while longer thinking back to his encounter agaisnt Damian his friend and how killing him even though he purified his soul saved him from damnation. "Perhaps justice isn't about causing the least amount of bloodshed I mean look at how much justice I've caused so far with my ways" thinking back to the fight with Han as his aversion to bloodshed just got him injured "Perhaps slaughtering the enemy is justice since they after all did commit treason agaisnt Soul Society and the punishment for treason is death". After pondering this thought for a bit longer he decided that he couldn't quiet tell right now and would have a talk with someone about this as he leapt up and went inside his room to meditate for a bit and gain some form of enlightenment.

A few hours later after having a brief chat with Tamashii Seigei Tom wandered over to the bar where he already found Ania and Mitch sitting down eating together as he took a seat next to them. "Well now thats Tom's here how about me and you get a bottle of sake each" Mitch said leaping up as he threw one bottle to Tom while cracking his open and taking a long swig from it only to recive a slap over the head from Ania. "Seriously Mitch you drink way to much you should try cutting down" she said as he just rubbed his head and moaned in protest while Tom continued drinking but something caught his eye at the counter just near the bar. "Hey guys I'll see you later I've got something to attend to" he said leaping up while Mitch blurted out "Fine then just bail on me sheesh" as he took another swig from his sake bottle while Ania whacked him over the head grabbing the bottle from him "Idiot". Walking over to the bar he found Yasuko slumped over a chair passed out as the bar keep just laughed "Heh seems she had a bit to much to drink was going to call for someone to come get her but she seemd so comfortable" "Don't worry I'll take her back to the barracks" Tom said swinging her over his shoulder and walking off back towards his room. While he was carrying her back to the barracks Yasuko groggily woke up and began speaking complete and total gibberish to Tom as he nodded his head not really listening but pretrending to at least. "Hey do you really think my breasts are small I mean come on they may be small but still that aint always bad some guys like perky breasts say what do you think Tom?" she slurred out as he snapped to reliasing he was asked a question "Ummm well I think they look perfectley fine I like them in fact". A wicked grin spread across Yasuko's face as she leaned towards his ear and whispered "Really well if you like them that much perhaps you might want a peek at them" sighing he continued walking towards the barracks while Yasuko commented about how she wouldn't mind seeing Tom without his shirt either as he had quiet a nice body. As he placed her down on the bed Yasuko indicated for him to come and lay down next to her while she licked her lips seductivley "Come on Tom just lay with me I promise I won't bite unless you want me to" "Ummm no thanks I'm pretty good" Tom said as he started to back away feeling guilty if he slept with her while she was drunk. Yasuko frowned slightly annoyed "Awww come on don't you want me" she said slowly sliding the strapes to her top off as Tom closed his eyes backing away slightly but opened them as he heard snoring and found Yasuko had passed on. "Phew managed to dodge a bullet right there" he said to himself lying down next to her hoping she wouldn't wake up and try anything on him while he slept.

"Hey wake up sleepy head" was all Ania heard as she groggily rose out of her bed to find Mitch sitting at the end watching her and smiling "About time you woke up come on we got another errand to go run for the captain commander". "How are you not hung over" she asked as he just grinned "Come now my liver is as solid as a rock drinks barley affect me anymore". "Alright whatever just go wait outside for me to get dressed" Ania said as Mitch still sat there grinning as she shrugged her shoulders "Or stay there and watch either way it doesn't matter to me" and with that she stood up as her robe began to drop slowly causing Mitch to spin around abruptly. "Alright I'm ready to go" he heard turning around to find Ania fully dressed as she strapped Kanzen Bi to her back "Sweet lets go get Tom then".

Yasuko slowly rose up from the bed as her head throbbed uncontrollably and the world began to spin slightly along with her stomach. Gazing up she found Tom sitting at the edge of what she thought was her bed facing the wall deep in thought. "For the love of god my head is killing me" she groans as Tom only just reliased she was awake and spun around to face her grinning happily "Ah so your finally awake and may I say its your fault for drinking so much that you have that headache" he said chuckling to himself. "Still what the hell happened that made you that drunk I'm mereley curious" he asked as Yasuko placed her head down into her hands while she tried to re call the night. "Well after we had our little discussion I went to Hisagi to ask for a mission but he said there was none available. With nothing else to do I was sitting outside the barracks bored when Matsumoto came wandering by and upon seeing me sitting by myself rushed over and told me to come and have some fun with her". Tom shook his head as Yasuko blushed slightly "Well I thought it was rude to decline unfortunatley what started off with one drink but one thing lead to another and the rest becomes just a blur". Tom dropped onto the bed laughing as tears fell down his eyes while Yasuko blushed again "Sorry I can't help myself its just to funny the way you were last and the stuff you said" he said while Yasuko grit her teeth together. "I'll show you funny Tongues of Inferno" she muttered as a tiny flame burst from her finger and erupted on Tom's robe as he dropped to the floor rolling around screaming "PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT DAMMIT". He finally pulled his shirt off and threw it agaisnt the wall while Yasuko was laughing hysterically "I swear you'll pay for that" he growled and was about to run forward only to find himself pinned onto the ground by Yasuko. "What that aint fair using six rods prison on me" he said as she crawled over his body "Not so funny now is it" she whispered into his ear. At that exact same moment the door to his room was kicked in as Mitch burst into the room with Ania following just behind as she whacked him over the head "Dammit learn how to knock you idiot and stop destryoing everything". "Hmph knocking is for suckers" he said as they both turned around and looked at the sight unfolding in front of them while Yasuko blushed completley embarassed while Tom just glared at them. "Put a freaking sign up idiot I don't need to see this!" Ania roared as Mitch just grinned raising an eyebrow "Well aren't we a kinky one Tom". "Its not what what you think I swear" he stated quickly "Sure sure" Mitch and Ania said in unison. "Just get the hell out of my room" he finally roared as they both wandered outside to wait for him as Yasuko finally released him from the binding spell as she leaned forward her lips just centimetres from his "Later" she whispered darting out the window. "Hurry the hell up Tom before I set fire to your hair as well" Ania yelled from outside as he quickly grabbed a new robe and raced outside to join them.

"So whats our mission for today" Tom asked as Mitch shrugged his shoulders "Well seems we've been given a report from Hazna that a large group of White Lotus boys have been seen around the outskirts of Seretii so we're to go and investigate to see what they're up to". As they arrived at the east gate Mitch grabbed Tom by the shoulder "Alright so seriously what the hell was going on back there Ania and I have our assumptions we just want to see if we're right". "We were just playing around thats all" Tom said as Ania burst into laughter "Sure if thats what you kids call playing I'd hate to see your rough stuff" "Like you're one to talk Ania that would be something you would love doing" Mitch said as Ania raised an eyebrow "Yeah and you'd be one to know wouldn't you Mitch" she said grinning. "Of course I mean I just love all that submissive stuff and being pinned down" he said sarcastically as Ania just laughed "Well I'll take note of that for a later use then I guess" "Godammit I don't know what to think of you sometimes" he said shaking his head while Tom was just glad those two were arguing with each other and not about what they saw earlier. "Hey Tom don't think our little discussion about you and Yasuko is over yet we have alot to talk about at the bar later" both Ania and Mitch said as Tom cursed his luck.

A man dropped to the ground dead as one of the White Lotus members wandered back towards Yakra and two other commanders who were standing around waiting for his report. "Commander Yakra sir it seems the peasent refused to tell us where the shinigami were hiding in this area" he said as Yakra grunted "Damned stubbon people at this rate we'll never find where those shinigami hid what we are after".

Mitch,Tom and Ania arrived at the location Hanza told them he spotted the White Lotus men as they found nothing there except a few dead bodies of the villagers. "Dammit seems we're just a little bit late" Mitch said kneeling down and looking at the body of the a young boy who had a stab wound in his chest "When I find those bastards I'll make them pay" Tom said gritting his teeth together. "Hey easy does it tiger we'll find them I sense their reiatsu can;t be to far off" Mitch said as he raced off hot on the trail of their path while Tom stood there a few moments longer looking at all the dead bodies the rage building up inside of him.

"Godammit what the hell are these guys after" Mitch said arriving at the location he felt their reiatsu only to find 5 dead shinigami's and a trail of blood leading off into the forest. "This doesn't make sense why are they killing pointlessley are they trying to provoke us" Ania said as Mitch sat down trying to put all the pieces together. "Why don't we just hunt down these rogues and exterminate them" Tom said seething with anger as Mitch opened one eye and looked up at him "This is unlike you Tom something bothering you?" "Nothing is bothering me it just annoys me they would pointlessley slaughter men for no reason at all". Suddenly there was a huge surge of reiatsu as Mitch leapt up remembering where he had felt that sort of spirit force before "No way it can't be Yakra" upon hearing that name Ania froze as she remembered the last time both of them encountered Yakra. "Quickly lets hurry I sense 3 other commanders with him as well which means this is something big" Mitch said as he raced off with Ania and Tom following quickly behind him.

"Its here somewhere dammit all men fan out and find it" Yakra boomed as a whole group of White Lotus warriors split off into each corner of the forest while he was left with the other two commanders. "Mitch and his men are coming we'll do our best to hold him off" Kenshi one of the commanders said as Yakra turned to face him. The boy was about half the size of Yakra yet reasonably stocky for his age while his brown was shaggy and untamed hanging over his face as a pair of purple eyes gazed over at the direction where Mitch and his group were coming from.

Bursting through the bushes Mitch stopped suddenly confronted by the sight of three commanders standing there waiting for him. "Ahh Mitch it seems we meet again" Yakra said touching the scar he left from their last encounter. "Yakra so good to see you noticed the scar on your face healed pretty well" he said grinning as the burly man grunted "Coky as ever I'll wipe that smirk from your face". "So tell me what are you lot doing in the forest of Seretii" Mitch asked while Yakra smiled "Thats none of your business" "Fine I'll force it from your mouth". Releasing Ashura Mitch charged towards Yakra who leapt backwards leading him away from Tom and Ania who turned to face the remaining two commanders. "Alright I'll take the guy and you can have the girl" Tom said as he raced off after Kenshi leaving Ania with a beauitful long purpled haired women. "Alright so whats my opponents name" Ania asked looking her up and down trying to assess her opponent. She a bit taller than Ania with long flowing purple hair down to her back and a set of bright jade green eyes that glared back at Ania assessing her up as well. She was even more shapley than Ania while her clothes clung tightley to her body exposing her bust as the white robe with the Lotus flower blew in the breeze behind her. Drawing her zanpukto it was a deep shade of crimson and had a triangular hilt while the blade itself was the same length and width as Kanzen Bi. "My name is Shigure Kozaka and am 9th in command of the White Lotus and who are you" bowing slightly Ania drew out Kanzen Bi and assumed her battle stance "I'm Ania 3rd seat in the 10th squad pleased to meet you".

Tom's opponent finally stopped running as he turned to face him drawing out his zanpukot and racing towards Tom who stopped suddenly blocking the strike and pushing him back. "My name is Kenshi Migamoto 9th in command in the White Lotus" he said bowing down as Tom did the same "Tom 3rd seat in the 9th squad". Finally done with the introduction Kenshi raised his zanpukto in the air as lightning struck the blade while it crackled with electricity "Spark and shock Electryke". His sword changed as the handle turned into a J shape while the hilt remained the same circular shape as the blade twisted and morphed until it was a lightning bolt shaped and glowed an eerie yellow colour. Both charged forward as their blades clashed together shaking the entire ground pushing forward both tried to gain some ground agaisnt the other but neither one would budge at all.

"Shatter their bones Ryoga" Yakra roared out as his entire hand covered his zanpukto. The second he moved his hand the ground trembled and his sword had changed drastically the hilt had disappeared and was just a long handle while the blade itself sprouted out huge jagged spikes the size of one's fist, they continued all the way up until the top of the blade which arched out horizontal making the sword look like a huge hammer covered in nails. "Well lets pick up where we left off last time" Mitch said vanishing as Yakra spun around blocking a strike from Ashura then pushing forward knocking Mitch back slightly as a huge spike flew from Ryoga missing Mitch's head by mere millimetres. Spinning back around he sliced Ashura through the air "Incinerate Ashura" he roared as a huge fireball flew towards Yakra who caught the attack with his bare hands throwing it over his head. "I see you've become alot stronger thats good to know" Mitch said while Yakra grunted "Of course I want my revenge agaisnt what happened last time".

Ania's zanpukto clashed with Shigure's as both stood face to face sparks flying from their blades as each began to slowly try to break free of each other. "Awww why did Yakra have to take that hot looking guy I wanted to have some fun with him" Shigure said leaping back while Ania laughed "Sorry I think Mitch is a bit to much for you love". "What you don't think I'm strong enough for your boyfriend" Shigure said as Ania turned slightly red "He's not my boyfriend dammit I'd never go out with him" with that she surged forward as Shigure blocked her strike and grinned "Awww why whats wrong he's strong and sexy that not enough for you hun". "Please you don't even know what he's like" Ania said pushing Shigure off Kanzen Bi as she leapt back "Fine then if you don't want him I'll gladly take a piece of that for myself" Shigure said licking her lips while Ania rolled her eyes "You won't be alive long enough to do anything with him Passion, Perfection and Beauty, Destroy Hearts KanzenBi". As her zanpukto was released Shigure sighed "Guess I have no choice although I was hoping to avoid this" she plunged her sword into the ground as it erupted into flames "Blaze furiously Migaramoko". As the flames extinguished she pulled the blade out of the ground while it glowed a bright orange colour. The hilt remained the same along with the handle but the blade grew slightly thicker and split off into two direction ending both in tips leaving a slightl gap in the middle of the sword. "Another fire based Zanpukto brilliant" Ania sighed as Shigure laughed "Oh my sword does more than manipulate fire believe me you'll find out soon enough".

A bolt of lightning narrowly missed Tom as Electryke crackled with electricty shooting another three bolts which Tom dodged and pierced through a tree leaving three black burnt marks. Tamashii Seigei began to glow a dark red as the tip of it was pointed directley at Kenshi "Kage Gekido" Tom cried out as a dark red reiatsu blast spiralled towards Kenshi tried to block the strike with Electryke. Slowly the blast began to push him towards the ground but suddenly electricity crackled around him as the blast was thrown off him and raced through the forest before exploding off in the distance. "I commend you not many people have managed to block a nearly fully charged Kage Gekido blast with their sword before" Kenshi bowed as he leapt back up into the air "Guess you haven't faced many commanders before then". "Thunderwave" Kenshi roared out as he raised Electryke high in the air as a huge bolt of lightning struck his sword as he then swung it down sending three bolts of lighting spiralling through the air like a wave while Tom tried to dodge them all but one managed to clip his leg as pain shot through his entire body. Dropping to the floor he found he was unable to move any part of his body while Kenshi landed next to him "Thunderwave basically disrupts the electric signals your brain sends to your body therefore leaving you paralyzed and unable to move for a limited amount of time". Tom found he was even unable to praise the commander for his impressive ability as he just lay there hoping somehow he could find a way to move before Kenshi killed him.

Ashura clashed with Ryoga as both combatants reigned blow after blow agaisnt each other their swords sending sparks flying into the air and leaving huge craters in the ground. Ducking under a swing Mitch kicked Yakra into a tree before extending his right hand firing a shot of red fire straight away then racing out of the smoke as Ashura slashed a tree in half. Rolling out of the way Yakra grabbed Mitch's leg and slammed him into the only for him to place his hand on the ground then break free of Yakra's grip spinning around and kicking him multiple times in the face before leaping back up his fist connecting with the burley mans chin knocking him to the floor. "You've improve a fair amount as well" Yakra said cracking his neck as he stood back up "Oh you have no idea what types of power I've achieved Yakra so just tell me what you're doing here and save yourself the pain". There was an explosion of grey reiatsu around him as Ryoga grew slightly more bigger along with Yakra "Sorry my lips are sealed". Vanishing completley from Mitch's sight there was an eruption of blood from his shoulder as Yakra re appeared behind him "Impossible I lost sight of him" Mitch thought to himself as Yakra dissappeared again a huge cleave mark appearing across Mitch's chest tearing his shirt in half. Dropping down to one knee with blood dripping onto the ground he looked behind him as Yakra placed Ryoga over his shoulder "Can't keep up with my speed thats to bad". Vanishing again Mitch this time closed his eyes as he sensed Yakra's reiatsu moving towards him in slow motion giving him time to raise Ashura up and block the strike. Opening his eyes Yakra stood there confused Mitch had blocked his strike while he just grinned "What confused that I managed to see through your technique but remember your not the only one that can do that". With that he vanished from Yakra's sight then re appeared behind him as two stab holes appeared on his chest as blood spurted out into the air "A nice little technique I picked up from one of my old teachers" he said as Yakra's hand went to his stomach catching the blood "Not bad at all".

The air around Ania suddenly became hazy as Shigure dissolved from her sight "What the hell is going on" she muttered to herself. Spinning around she felt a surge of reiatsu and blocked a strike before leaping back only to feel another surge behind her which she dodged just in time then swung Kanzen Bi through the air cleaving nothing. "Finding it hard to hit me thats because of Migaramoko's speacil ability the heat waves play with your senses as you all you think I'm melding into the waves and as a result cannot physically see me". Spinning back around Ania fired a Juunshui Yuga blast as where she heard the voice "Aww sorry you missed try again though". "Alright fine you want to use a move that manipulates senses then I'll do the same again" with that Ania stabbed Kanzen Bi into the ground as a pink mist slowly began wafting out of the blade "Gouka Shinkirou" she said as the mist spread across the entire battlefield. Shigure looked up to find a weird pink mist spreading over her haze as she suddenly lost trace of her fellow commanders reiatsu even Ania's "What the hell is this stuff" she muttered to herself while Ania stood inside the mist trying to track where Shigure was hiding.

"Well its been fun fighting you Tom but unfortunatley the fights over" Kenshi said raising Electryke up ready to stab into Tom's chest as he lay on the ground trying with every ounch of his strength to move. A burst of dark red reiatsu suddenly began flowing over his body as Kenshi noticed this and quickly slammed his sword into the ground. Unfortunatley it was to late as Tom regained movemement in his right arm reaching over and blocking the strike with Tamashii Segei while the feeling came back to his entire body and he leapt back to his feet. Dodging a bolt of lightning flying at his head Tom fired a Kage Gekido blast which Kenshi dodged with shunpo but found Tom standing in front of him arm extended "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south Destructive Art 31. Shot of Red Fire". A red orb flew into Kenshi's face causing a small cloud of smoke as he jumped back but quickly spun around as he sensed Tom was behind him and managed to block the strike from Tamashii Segei. Lightning crackled around Electryke as it jumped across onto Tom's blade shocking his entire body causing a slight twitch from him which Kenshi used as an opening slipping under his defences and slicing cleanly across his shoulder. BLood sprayed into the air as Tom quickly aimed the tip of Tamashii Segei at Kenshi's eyes while the crystal began to glow a bright white colour. "Shinjitsu Gensou" he said as Kenshi slowly moved Electryke towrds him and then slashed two vertical cuts across his chest sending blood splattering onto the ground. "Interesting ability there I must say" Kenshi said his left hand holding one of the wounds while blood poured out onto his hand while he panted heaviley trying to keep his balance and stance. Raising Electryke in the air a bolt of lightning hit the blade as it split into four seperate blasts that ran across the ground preventing Tom from dodging them as he raised Tamashii Segei up trying to block the strike. Electricity raced across his blade and through Tom's body as he roared in pain dropping to his knee's before coughing out blood. "Seems we're equally injured Tom" Kenshi said as they both sat there panting heaviley and trying to find the strength to stand up and continue fighting.

After searching Ania managed to locate Shigure and slowly began to play about with her desires while Shigure barley had any idea what was happening to her. Looking around she couldn't locate Ania's reiatsu at all but saw something in the shadows walking towards her as she grinned. "FOund you" she roared slashing Migaramoko through the air as a line of fire shot through the air cleaving the shadow in half. Instead of blood splurting out though it dissolved in a pink mist as suddenly there was a huge force latch its arms around her and Shigure spun around to find Mitch's arm locked around her. Slightly confused as to why he was there shirtless and grinning at her she tried to force herself free of his grip "Why are you struggling if you stay still there are so many things I could do to you" he whispered in her ear as she spun around slashing his image which dissappeared. "Alright I don't know what your technique does but its not working so just give up" she roared as more shadows slowly came into view revealing a whole group of random shirtless men. "What the hell is this shit" she muttered to herself stabbing Migaramoko into the ground as a fiery haze of wind swept across Ania's little dimension blowing holes in it as the pink mist slowly melted back into Kanzen Bi. "Looks like I escaped your little trap unharmed" Shigure said triumphiantly while a voice spoke from behind her "But you're not unharmed" Ania's voice said as Kanzen Bi swept through the air slashing across her back. Spinning around Shigure slashed the air where Ania stood only moments ago before placing Migaramoko over her head and blocking a strike from Kaznen Bi as she grabbed the blade and pulled Ania towards her. Letting go of Kanzen Bi she managed to get only a little nick across her arm but was defenceless as Shigure remained holding onto Kanzen Bi and leapt through the air as Ania extended her right hand "Vicious vines of the earth entangle and ensnare the enemy Binding Art Vines" four vines erupted from her hand and wrapped themselves around Shigure's arms and legs causing her to drop Kanzen Bi. Grabbing her zanpukto Ania began charging a Junsui Yuuga only for Shigure to cut herself free of the vines and send a heatwave racing towards Ania burning her entire right arm. The skin was left blistery and red as Ania went to switch hands with Kazen Bi and try using her left hand to fight with.

"Awww come on Yakra just give up" Mitch said dodging another swing from Ryoga and cleaving through Yakra's shoulder leaving a huge bloody wound. The giant merley shook it off as he grabbed Mitch's leg and slammed his entire body into the ground as the wind left his lungs. Slamming Ryoga onto Mitch's back he felt the three back bones snap causing him to roar in pain and Ryoga was lifted up and went to come crashing down only for Mitch to roll away and send a huge fireball into Yakra's stomach throwing him back. Slowly getting to his feet a huge spike came flying out of the smoke as Mitch barley dodged it only for a three more to race towards him as he dodged one sliced through the second and leapt over the final one. "So how long can we keep fighting like this for" Mitch said panting as blood dripped from the wound across his shoulder,chest and forehead while Yakra grunted "I can keep going its just a few flesh wounds". Standing back up both of them charged forward clashing blades together throwing both back onto the ground. At the same time both extended their right hand and began firing Red fire cannons at each other as both kido spells collided with each other. Yakra surged out of the smoke with his hand clamping down on Mitch's face as he tried to break his neck only for the body to vanish in a puff of smoke. "Sorry you got my clone" his voice came from above as Ashura sliced across Yakra's back leaving two nasty slash marks. Spinning around Yakra went to punch Mitch only for his fist to be caught as Mitch threw him over his head into a huge pile of rocks. Out of no where a huge blue bird erupted into the sky as Yakra grinned "Well unfortunatley for you our little contest is over I must leave now but when we next meet it'll be different". As Yakra raced off Mitch went to follow only to find three white lotus soldiers standing in his way "Oh come on you're throwing your lives away so he can escape". They said nothing drawing their swords and racing towards Mitch who raced past them looking like he didn't even move as their heads slowly rolled off their bodies. "Mitch" he heard Ania calling him as she emerged from the bushes her right arm completley burnt with Tom following from behind a few slash wounds but kept twitching strangley. "So you're opponents raced off as well" he said as Ania nodded her head "Alright what the hell is wrong with you boy" Mitch said to Tom who kept twitching. "My opponent sent a surge of electricty through my body I can't stop twitching as a result" shaking her head Ania slapped him over the head "There is that better" she said as Tom twitched even more. "Come on lets just head back to the 4th squad and get healed up then I'll have to report this weird incident to the Captain Commander perhaps he can shed some light on what happened here".

Yakra and the other two commanders arrived back at the White Lotus base as three men were already waiting for them outside the enterance. "Excellent so you managed to find what we were looking for" Yakra said as they nodded holding something inside a piece of cloth. "Quickly then lets show it to Master Han he'll be incredibly pleased at our success. They entered into the main hall where Han was sitting on a throne waiting for them and upon enetering he looked up "Master Han we found what you were looking for" Yakra said kneeling down as the cloth flew out of the mans hands and straight to Han. Unwrapping the cloth he picked up a strange sort of shard that looked like a feather although it glowed a bright crimson colour. Upon seeing it Han began laughing "Excellent so they still exist you did good Yakra take a break and tommorow I want everyone to set out and find all the remaining pieces". As the commanders left the building Han held the shard up into the light and grinned "With all these pieces put together my revenge on Seretii will become complete".

"Hmmmm this is most interesting indeed for the commanders to suddenly retreat like that almost as if they were distracting you while their other comrades searched for whatever it is they were after" the Captain Commander said while Mitch knelt before him and the other 9 captains. "Unfortunatley I nor the other captains have any idea what item the White Lotus would be after so we are just the same as you are currently" he said as Mitch looked up "Well obviously its something of great importance if they went to such lengths to make sure we didn't stop them" "True I shall consider this in more detail later on in the mean time take a break and recover from your injuries" the Captain Commander said before dismissing Mitch.

Entering into the 4th squad barracks he already saw Tom and Ania already lying down with their wounds being treated. "Ah Mitch its such a rare sight to see you actually getting healed her" Captain Unohana said as he just laughed "Yeah its true I only come here once in awhile". "Well sit down and I'll get to work healing your wounds since they are pretty deep" she said as Mitch winced slightly from the broken bones and loss of blood. Ania wandered over to Mitch while he was getting his back healed as she sat down next to him "So do you have any idea what the item they were after is" Mitch just shook his head "Unfortunatley I'm as clueless as you all are the same with all the other captains". "Hmmm perhaps its an artifact of destruction" Ania speculated as Mitch shrugged his shoulders "Knowing them its something of great power probably enough to destroy Soul Society my guess". With all his wounds healed they both walked outside to find Tom already waiting for them. While walking back towards their barracks each of them threw their many theories on what the White Lotus were up to Mitch casually slipped off towards the bar hoping Ania wouldn't notice at all. "Hey where did Mitch go" Tom said arriving outside the 11th squad barracks "Grrr he must have gone off to drink I'll get him for that later" Ania said as she went off towards her barracks leaving Tom to drag himself towards his barracks for a nice and long sleep. Stumbling into a darkened room Tom feels his way towards his bed as he lays down only to notice another body lying next to his. "Yasuko is that you" he whispered as she slowly wrapped her body around his and whispered "Of course, just thought you could use some company" seductivley into his ear. "Alright whatever then I'm really tired and on my limits so I'm about to pass out" Tom said yawning his vision in the dark already starting to flicker and go black. Fumbling through the dark Yasuko managed to find Tom's mouth and quickly kisses him while rubbing his chest hoping to evoke a response only to hear his loud snoring in response. "Awww dammit your no fun at all" she muttered to herself settling with resting her head on his chest.

Stumbling back towards his barracks slightly drunk an unforseen force slammed into Mitch's back knocking him to the ground. "Hey wai... wha whos there" he stuttered. "Enjoy your little drinking session with the boys" Ania said sitting on top of his body as he rolled over although she refused to get off his stomach "Jeez Ania you scared the crap out of me". "You idiot stop drinking" she said repeatdley hitting him over the head as he shielded himself as best he could with his arms. Finally he threw her off him and stood up "Well I'm off to bed I suggest you do the same after all someone like you does need their beauty sleep to stay beautiful" before Ania could say or do anything he darted off towards his room leaving Ania to walk back to her barracks alone.

Slowly opening his eyes Tom noticed Yasuko had dissappeared but found a note lying next to him saying "Tom meet me at the cafe as soon as you wake up Yasuko". Groggily he gets to his feet putting on his clothes and grabbing Tamashii Seigei before dragging himself over to the cafe still slightly asleep. As he arrives there Yasuko is already waiting for him sitting alone at a table as she waves trying to grab his attention and as he looks over at her she winks while smiling. Stumbling over and taking a seat she waves her hand in front of his face trying to see if he was sleep walking "I'm awake alright but barley" he said as she laughed "Geez Tom I'm suprised you didn't wake half of Soul Society with snoring like that". "Hey you didn't have to stay" he muttered grabbing some pancakes to eat "But then wheres the fun in sleeping alone" she giggled. "Whatever so what did you drag me out of my warm bed to talk to me about" he said pouring maple syrup over his food before taking a bite out of them. "Well I heard you mumbling in your sleep last night about becoming stronger and something to do with Han. I eventually put 2 and 2 together and figured a way you can do both". "REALLY!" he shouted dropping the food from his mouth "Yasuko how can i ever re pay you for this" "Oh I'll find a way... trust me" she said grinning a way Tom didn't quiet understand. "Well whatever lets hurry up and get going then theres no time to loose" he said gulping down the rest of his breakfast while Yasuko explained to him it wouldn't be easy and they would need somewhere private and secluded where destruction wouldn't be noticed. Unfortunatley she told him that such a place wasn't found but Tom knew just the place as he told her to meet outside the barracks in an hour as he rushed off to go find a certain someone.

"So let me get this straight you want to use my bankai training area for some speacil training thing to make yourself stronger" Mitch said as he lay on his bed inside his barracks drinking sake figuring that Ania wouldn't find him here. "Yeah pretty much" Tom said as Mitch just merley shrugged his shoulders "Alright sure go for your life how long you need it for though" "I don't quiet know but we'll need alot of privacy so make sure no one comes in until I've finished" he said "Alright fine I'll put a barrier over the area so that only you and who ever else your brining with you are allowed inside" Mitch said slightly suscpious as to what all this training was about. "Its just training trust me" Tom said worrying about the glance Mitch was giving him "Alright fine I'll take your word for it but where the hell is Ania if your doing training" he asked as Tom gazed up at the roof. "Ummm well I'm not training with Ania actually it'll be with Yasuko". Grinning Mitch just looked down at Tom who still wasn't looking at his face feeling slightly nervous "Alright fine I'll set the barrier for you and her to be able to enter and thats it but do me a favour and while your there make sure you clean up after yourself". Tom looked down at Mitch who had a wicked grin spread across his face while he was left slightly confused by Mitch's mixed meaning but still raced off to tell Yasuko the brilliant news. Arriving back outside his barracks Yasuko was tapping her foot impatiently "Its about damn time you got back where the hell did you go off to exactly" she said as Tom raised his hands up in defence. "Woah woah I was finding ourselves a training area so give me a bit of thanks alright. Mitch has generously lended us the area where he trained for his bankai to use its in an underground facility and he'll place a barrier around the area so no one will be able to enter except you and me". "Good it'll be private... very private..." she said slowly in a voice Tom didn't quiet understand.

After placing the barrier around his training facility Mitch turned around to find Ania standing there waiting for him. "So our little Tommy boy has gone off to do some speacil training with his little friend" she said as Mitch smiled "Yes indeed perhaps something more than training will happen between those two". "Aww how cute Tom and his little girlfriend all alone in that area with the spa" Ania said in a slightly girly like voice "Yeah thats what worries me I'll have to burn the entire area or something after he's done the meer thought of what that boy will get up to just makes my skin crawl". "Course it'll take Yasuko alot of effort to try since Tom is thickheaded after all" Mitch said laughing while Ania joined in as well. "Well since those two are doing their own training perhaps we should as well after all I do need some practice in my vizard form" Ania said while Mitch grinned "Fine I'll help teach you how to control your vizard powers". "So is training the only thing we'll be doing" Mitch said as his hand slowly drapped itself around Ania's neck "Mmmmm maybe you'll just have to wait and see" she said as Mitch retracted his hand trying to figure out if she meant what she said or if something else was hidden behind her words.


End file.
